Devilish Designs
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: AU. Ichigo is an Art Major in his 3rd year of college. One day Renji models nude for one of his art classes. Will things get out of hand? Joint effort with Fading From View. Now ownie anything except plot line of this individual story. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, an orange haired artist was stepping into class. He quickly found his seat in the room. The chairs were designed into a circle-ish shape around a stage. He sat down and pulled out his big sketch book and set on his easel. "I sure hope today is more interesting than that old lady we had last time..." You see Ichigo Kurosaki was an art major in college. In this class he was supposed to draw live models. A hard lead pencil joined the sketch book along with a soft lead one.

Renji tilted his head to the side as he slowly entered through the doors to the art room he was told to enter, quirking a tattooed brow and staring at something bright and orange that caught his eye. Spiky hair, shimmering in the light above. He couldn't help but puff out his cheeks in a defiance to admitting how nice it looked. Releasing his breath, Renji slowly made his way down to the middle of hose panels circling the chair he was supposed to sit in. Yeah...sometimes he wondered why he took up this part-time job. Wait, that was Rukia's fault, not his...having gotten him covered in coffee at his full-time job at a coffee shop. Yes, he liked the smell of coffee, and would defend it too. Swallowing, he sat down in the chair and stared up at the ceiling for a while. His long hair was down and his reddish-brown eyes fell half-lidded. And he didn't even bother to say 'Hi' to what seemed like the sun with that bright hair.

Recognizing who had just entered, Ichigo dropped his smudger and kneaded eraser. His plain eraser soon joined them. No it couldn't be... Memories of the delightful aroma of coffee brewing assaulted his senses as he remembered where he had seen that bright red hair before. He worked at the Starbucks where he himself often retreated to relax. A few casual conversations was pretty much all the contact but it was enough to tell him that he was a decent guy. What was his name.... Rekkai? No.... Renmae? Close but not it. Renji! Yeah that was it. Nearly overcome with the silly urge to wave, he stopped his hand from doing exactly that. He was in class and his work was all that matter right now. Who cared if the model for the day was someone he knew if only casually? Nodding to himself, Ichigo picked up the objects he had dropped to set them beside the pencils.

Renji finally looked down, but was only kicking his feet, all right...he's a little self-conscious now. Not knowing what people would think and all that...not even knowing who would be sketching him for this ridiculous day...was very stressful, and made him blush slightly. Were the students even there?! There was one...and he knew that, just didn't see the student's face. The blush deepened. Dammit! He needed to stop thinking about it. Kicking his feet a bit, he looked up under the curtain of hair to see if everyone had gathered to draw the damn pose he really didn't like. Personally, he wasn't much of a...how to say...didn't have much of a shape. Curve, yes...manly shape, very little. Just enough to show all the guys he was one of them...and only had the urge to grow his hair out.

Still, he couldn't resist the urge to peek out from behind his easel to sneak a look at Renji. He seemed a little shy, as if it wasn't his choice to be here. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. Might he have been forced to come? Besides, his slightly muscular shape, Renji looked a bit like a push over. A small smirk played across his lips. A few more students began to file in the classroom. He was always early to his classes. The other students grumbled and whined about how he was making them look bad but really, he just liked to ge there before the hustle and bustle of rushing students began. He liked to sit and think about what he might be assigned so he could have an idea of how to start. And boy did he have some ideas for Renji. His drawing would be bold where Renji was shy. More focus on the face and hair than the body. Chocolate brown orbs clouded over while he thinked, not realizing he was still visible to Renji.

Finally, the redhead looked up and blinked, then his blush darkened in shade. Fuck! It was that one...erm...Ichigo that went to the coffee shop he worked at. Oh, and the students were coming in...nowhere to run. Renji swallowed and returned his gaze to his feet. Great...now he's even more embarrassed. Why'd he get chosen as a subject anyway?! Lifting his right hand, he ran it through his hair with a soft growl. Damn his luck was terrible.

Seeing the dusky pink on his cheeks, Ichigo jolted back from his thinking process and looked Renji up and down. Yes he would be a good subject. But those jitters... Trying to make Renji feel more comfortable, Ichigo sent a smile his way. If he didn't calm down, he would be all tense and awkward when he posed. It would be hard to draw him in all those straight and angry lines then. Though it might be hard if this was a person's first time doing something like this.

Renji sent a small smile back then grabbed at the white robe's fabric underneath his fingertips and released a heavy breath. No way would he be able to face the spiky haired art student after this. Well...it wasn't really his first time posing...but he was still clothed. First time unclothed...bold yes. Still, it'd be the same, at least, he hoped so. Pushing his legs apart slightly, he shut his eyes and nibbled on his lower lip. Okay, as soon as the lazy students sat down, he could get this done and over with and hurry out the damn door before anyone could say anything. All right, he was supposed to be in a relaxed pose, smiling...or grinning, legs parted a bit...but not too much, one arm behind the chair while the other arm's elbow rested on his thigh. ...completely, damnedly, nude.

The class was about to start and the students who had decided to attend class were there. It was almost time to get drawing. Smiling in anticipation now, Ichigo stowed his bag under his chair and leaned back in his seat to wait for when he could draw Renji. This should be promising.... I'll just have to tease him about it later. Chuckling at those thought, a few students near him glared at him while other's cast ones of confusion. He shook his head and school his expression to be that of indifference.

Renji glanced around then lifted both hands up, pushing the robe away and cursing his luck again knowing the chair he was sitting in faced Ichigo, not slanted slightly, but he could stare straight at the artist. Assuming the pose he was told to be in, a grin spread across his face, leaning back a bit in the chair and keeping his eyes on the back of Ichigo's easel, telling himself to keep his eyes there no matter what, and again, blushing softly just thinking of how the orange head would tease him when he was at his job. Though...in all honesty, he didn't really think that the student was that type of person, at least...he hoped he wasn't.

Ichigo heard the soft thud of clothing hitting the floor and the sound of scratching pencils. Assuming it was time to start, he looked around his easel to be faced with a naked-as-the-day-he-was-born Renji. A dark flush spread across his cheeks to rival the one Renji had earlier. By god he was glorious. Not particularly manly one could say but he was perfect besides all that. Gulping he ducked sucked in air. Closing his eyes he told himself that he had seen naked people before and it was nothing new but something about seeing Renji struck a cord. Another deep breath and he picked up his pencil. Glancing over to Renji, he looked into his eyes for a moment before he began to draw. Long, fluid lines came from his pencil. He started on his idea from before. Focusing on the face and hair and merely sketching the rest of the body with a few highlights here and there.

Occasionally Renji would look around with only his eyes then repositioning them before anyone noticed. Repeating over and over again that he was going to kill Rukia for signing him up for this crap. He wasn't very manly looking and yet was chosen anyway when the students were actually supposed to sketch a real man instead of the redhead. Hips curved almost like a female's and tattoos that he got without a real meaning to them, not like he needed one anyway, the one who did them thought it was neat...but Renji felt a lustful stare along the way. Yeah...something terrible was going to happen after this, he could just tell.

Sinful thoughts crowed into his mind as Ichigo tried in vain to focus on drawing Renji. Sure he was getting it done but as he drew pictures of other positions Renji would look better in flooded his brain. It felt like it would overload and implode. A soft growl was emitted as he shook his head and silently scolded himself. Ichigo had to get back to the business at hand which was drawing that delicious, striking- No! Damn him and his great looks... A beautiful resemblance of Renji took form on the page as his hand guided his pencil in sketching legs, arms and torso before finishing the face and hair. The face was soft yet strong and it had all the right curves. the hair was all spikes and flowed long.

The nude figure fought down the urge to run. Something was terribly wrong and wished it was over at that exact moment. Or...was it already over? Were they done so he could get the robe back on and go someplace to hide? So...embarrassing. He'd have to ask Rukia to fill in for him at the Star Bucks today, tell her he came down with a cold after doing the modeling. Renji's brows furrowed slightly, then quickly relaxed, swearing he'd never do this again...ever! His hearing zoned in on the clock, listen to the light 'tick-tick's as they sounded. A...rather calming sound. Sounded nice, like a song a mother would sing...yes, very soothing.

It this torture over yet? Ichigo glanced over at the clock. Yes! Only a few more minutes to go. Sighing with relief, he put down his pencil and was surprised to find that his drawing was good. Better than his last one. It had had eraser smudges all over it where this one... He hadn't picked up that damned eraser once! Shaking his head in disbelief this time, he let his gaze travel over to Renji who it seemed was waiting for this to end. He was a bit tense as if he wanted to run out of there that moment and would the moment he could. Frowning, Ichigo shut his sketch book and put his drawing utensils away to be able to just look at Renji until class was over. And as fate would have it, the bell signaling the end of class rang.

Renji's heart nearing stopped once the bell rang, broken out of his trance once the ringing overridded the 'tick-tick' sound, standing and grabbing the white cloth, yanking it on with a heavy blush and stopped before he moved again. No...Rukia would know he got embarrassed over something and demand an explanation as to why he wouldn't work that day. Maybe, if luck was on his side, he could swap with Hinamori's night shift...but her beloved boyfriend came along at that time...dammit! Taking in some air, he hastily made his way to the door, left hand holding the top of the robe shut after he tied the sash together. Best get out before anyone could say anything to him, in his opinion...it was the best idea in the world.

Ichigo picked up his bag and almost laughed at how comical it was to watch Renji hurry to get out of there. Yep he was a shy guy. Very shy by the haste with which he was putting the robe back on. Students were filing out of the classroom, already discussing their plans for the weekend since it was in fact Friday. He was just glad this was his last class of the day so he could go where ever he pleased. In the few scant minutes he was thinking those thoughts, he and Renji were the only ones left. Actually Renji was getting up to leave.

Pushing through the crowd, bumping back and forth a bit with a snarl of impatience, Renji finally reached the office and got his clothes back. Yay! he mentally leaped in joy, turning and walking over to the men's restroom, immediately dropping the robe and pulling his dark blue boxers on, and next pulling the pants up, stopping before he buttoned them to tilt against the wall with half-lidded cherry-colored eyes. "Dammit," Was all he mumbled before continuing his task of getting dressed.

Blinking as Ichigo left the room, he wandered down the halls which were empty. Every single student it seemed was gone or out to do whatever they spent Friday nights doing. he on the other hand didn't do much other than schoolwork it seemed of late. "Man that's lame." He was talking to himself and he slapped himself in the forehead. "Why do I just hang out at the coffee shop and do work? Why don't I get out and have fun?" Finally Ichigo just shook his head sadly and went into the bathroom near the office to take a leak. But he opened the door and was faced with the very person he had just drawn and lusted after. None other than Renji. Who was struggling to get his shirt back on.

True, the redhead was having a problem with the cursed shirt and in a fit of rage tossed it to the ground with a huff, glaring at the article before sighing and bending down to pick it up. Dirty red sneakers, torn pants at the knees, the dark boxers popping out a bit and a red shirt outlined in black to boot. Not a very good fashion sense...but it made him happy just knowing it was him.

Ichigo wasn't sure if he should laugh at Renji's display of childish anger or just turn around and leave. Actually when he thought about it, they would have to meet sometime and now was as good as any. He spent a little time taking in his appearance and found he liked what he saw. Renji had a I-don't-care-what-you-think style that he could appreciate. His own style wasn't that great but many might consider it a cross of prep and a little goth. Ichigo wore whatever he could dig out of his closet and today's outfit consisted of black combat boots and forest green cargo pants with a white polo. So what if he didn't have the greatest fashion sense. He thought it looked alright and in fact it worked on him. Letting out a small puff of air, Ichigo said, "Hi."

Renji's shoulders jerked once the other person, who he had no clue was there, spoke to reveal their presence and turned with wide cherry-colored orbs, only to have them fall halfway shut then have a soft blush cover his face. "Hey," he mumbled, glad he finally got the blasted shirt on and reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a red hair-tie, reaching his hands back to tie his hair into a ponytail, a habit he had when he was nervous and had thought he kicked years ago after Middle School once he realized he was losing his manly figure, now to end up how he looked now. "...uh...do me a favor and forget what ya saw..." His blush deepened in hue violently. "Your principal's an ass, by the way."

His reactions just made it all the more cuter. Renji was too damn irresistible for his own good! That blush of his...! And those thoughts led him to ponder why this sudden onset of lustful images and urges had manifested. He had known he was homosexual for quite awhile but he had never taken an interest in the man fidgeting before him. Until now. Until he had seen the perfection of his form. Ichigo mentally nodded. Yes, that was it. But then he felt sort of like a pervert since he hadn't even had a real conversation with him yet. It's kinda hard to woe a person who doesn't even know you. Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut until I get to talk to him more... Nah. He just couldn't resist seeing the other flush pink or maybe even red. "And about forgetting what I saw... Not likely." A smirk was plastered on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The redhead blinked and his reddish-brown eyes then fell halfway shut, tears slightly forming in his eyes. Great...the student was a teaser after all...and it wasn't helping much, honestly. Pushing the urge back, he clenched his hands into fists once they fell from his bound hair, glaring at Ichigo. "Y'know..." he snarled, "in how much I really want to just beat the hell outta one of my co-workers ...I think you're the worst person I've ever met right now." Releasing inhaled breath, he headed out the door, leaving the robe on the floor with a soft tinge of red covering his face. Flirting was still something he hated. Guys always did it to him in High School since they took him as a girl and this...really wasn't helping much. Rukia had somehow gotten him over the feeling of wanting to crawl up into a hole and die. Now, right now he just wanted to get back to his full-time job and get whisked away by the scent of coffee.

Now this wasn't what he had bargained for. It looked like Renji wasn't much for teasing and that was mucho bad for him. Damn my stupid mouth! Words just spilled from it like water droplets from a leaky faucet. A very leaky faucet. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. At least not anger. But life wasn't easy so Ichigo supposed why should this be any easier? "Hold up Renji," he said, his hand went out to be lightly placed on the man's forearm. "I didn't mean for you to get all angry about it. I meant it as a compliment." This time a sincere smile lit his features. It wouldn't do for Renji to be mad at him. Then he wouldn't get to go to his favorite hang out anymore. Drinking coffee is hard when every single person who works there is glaring at you un undisguised hatred. Everything he went there, Renji was always talking with someone and they changed once in a while. Ichigo knew he had friends. Some looked buff too.

Renji blinked and looked over at Ichigo, the red tint darkening before looking away. "I look like a damn girl, how the hell is that a compliment?" he frowned, brows slanted. "It's really annoying...and to be flirted with after Middle School by a bunch of guys...it takes its toll." Shrugging, he sighed and looked over at Ichigo. "I forgive ya ..'sides, I can't stay mad at people, guess it came along with working at a great place, y'know?"

Hearing the explanation, Ichigo couldn't help but think about his words. True that would wear thin after a while if you were mistaken for a girl but as his eyes took in Renji's appearance once more, he couldn't see a feminine thing about him. More slender perhaps than other males but other than that he looked like a guy. "I know what you mean. I had a few odd jobs a while ago and it is hard when you work with great people." Casually , he sighed. "But from perspective you look nothing like a girl. Really."

A grin formed on the redhead's features. Finally someone told him otherwise of what he'd been told plenty times before. Goddammit...he wanted to hug the art student tightly, possibly cry from joy. Mentally kicking himself, Renji moved a bit away and turned to face Ichigo with his hands behind his head, walking backwards a bit, "Yeah, Grimm's really hilarious. Such a bad ass outside of Star Bucks, but a completely changed guy once inside. The shop's got this...spell, I guess. Calms everyone down...ah," Renji stretched his arms up once he stopped, leaning back a bit with a wide smile, "I wanna just get over there now and get some coffee!"

Grinning from the obvious change in his expression, Ichigo was glad he had made Renji's day. From what he could tell, it meant a lot to Renji to hear what he had just said. Boy school life must have been harsh for him. I know what I would have done if I'd been teased like that. Kick their asses. Shifting his bag into a more comfortable position, he stuffed his other hand in his pocket. "Ya know that sounds really good right about now." A caffeine boast was just what he needed to jolt him out of the blah that was school. Even if today's art lesson had been singularly exciting. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," the redhead complied, leaning his head down and turning to face forward, "I'm off today anyways...but I'm sure I can get my free drink..." Renji glanced over his shoulder with a grin, "Policy of the shop, y'know, giving their employees free drinks every four to five hours. Maybe I can get two..." While musing, he looked forth and lifted his right hand to rub his temple. "I'm gonna need some too, with that -" He stopped and shrugged, continuing on his way, figuring the orange haired man was following him anyway.

"Sounds great." Ichigo fell into step with his friend, well they weren't at each other's throats he took it as a good sign for their friendship. It was easy to talk to Renji as if he had known him long ago and just forgot along the path of his life. It was certainly possible...but thinking along those lines wasn't really a productive train of thought. An image of Renji lying on his bed- NO! Stop right there hormones! He had just gotten on the other's good side and it wouldn't do if he came on to him and it wasn't received kindly.

Renji had a little grin on his face as the two reached the destination of their lovely journey and pushed the door open, parting his lips and lifting his left hand, waving. "Yo! Rukia, I brought a friend along!" he called, and soon a raven haired, short, woman stepped out from behind the counter with a sweet smile. "Hey, Renji, how did the modeling go?" After that sentence escaped her mouth, Renji flushed, reaching his right hand up while stepping into the building to allow Ichigo to pass. "Eh...could've gone better...if I was dressed." Rukia sighed and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing, reaching into the pockets and pulling out two candy canes once she reached the two males, handing them over. "Oh, you brought Spiky-kun, eh?" She giggled and smiled sweetly at Ichigo, "I'm sure you already know you're welcome here any time..." Then she frowned, "as long as I don't see that Renji's upset." Renji chuckled nervously after taking his candy cane, ripping it open at the long side and popping it into his mouth while looking over at Ichigo, "Eh...she gets kinda violent, best avoid this place when that happens."

"Thanks for the warning Ren," Ichigo said. He guessed he had been fortunate enough to always see Rukia in a good mood and he wanted to keep it that way. "Sup Rukia? Oh and thanks for the candy cane." Almost mimicking Renji in his previous action with his own candy cane, he unwrapped the plastic covering the long end and stuck it in his mouth. The candy jiggled a bit in his mouth as he sucked on it. Ichigo took the holiday treat from his mouth. "So how's things Rukia?" He knew her just in passing since he meet her one time while taking to Renji. She was a little thing but if she got mad it looked as if she sure could pack a mean punch. He reverently hoped he didn't do anything to earn it.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, pulling her hands back and looking over her shoulder with a sigh, "Grimm, you had better not be brewing the mocha too long! I can smell it from here!" Renji's nose scrunched up. "I think he's overbrewing it," he frowned, swirling his tongue around the candy and grinned, "Best go stop him." The raven groaned and waved her left hand up and down to them. "Behave and go sit somewhere while I get Grimmjow to stop and get both of you your drinks." The redhead chuckled, "Get me the one that tastes like cherry-chocolate." With that, he headed over to the table he knew off of memory where Ichigo always sat. Pulling the cane out of his mouth, he pursed his lips then relaxed them. "Strawberry...she always gives me the strawberry one." And he allowed his cherry-colored orbs to roll.

"Hey get me a double chocolate cherry chip frappacino!" Ichigo called after Rukia's rapidly disappearing form. He hadn't had one of those in a while and it sure sounded good. Though it was nearing Christmas, it sure didn't feel like it. A weird warm day had let the temperature rise to a mild forty-five. No wind or any other element was present. "Sure hope she gets it. I've been craving one of them for a while." Something akin to a pout came over Ichigo's face. Those drinks were so orgasmic! He sat down in a chair across from Renji and preceded to suck on his candy.

Renji blew air out the side of his mouth, "Best ask me to make it...I do all the time." Sighing, he pushed himself up and headed over to behind the counter, a stream of curses coming from it...yeah, Rukia and Grimmjow got into a fight. Heading inside, he glanced at the teal haired man and rolled his eyes. "Chill Grimm, God...ya can go screw Rukia up the ass later." After saying that, he retreated into the other side while the two forms he left behind fumed, grabbing a cup to hold the drink and humming while getting everything needed, adding them with a warm smile. Been a while since he made one of these too. Finishing, he lifted his left hand and brushed a strand of hair out of his face, feeling something moist but shrugged it off, heading back to Ichigo, holding the drink carefully while Rukia slapped Grimmjow upside the head and stormed off while the blue haired man rushed after her to apoligize for calling her a 'bitchy co-worker'. Rolling his eyes, Renji supposed he wouldn't get his drink after a while. Reaching Ichigo, he set the drink down. "There, you get my free drink of the day, since I made it."

A grateful look crossed Ichigo's face. "Wow thanks man... But I'd feel bad. Wanna share?" It was so familiar just being with Renji like this. Like they had done it a thousand times. Flicking his candy out of his mouth, he dipped it in the whipped cream and put it to his mouth to suck off the cream. he chuckled as he saw Rukia emerge while who he assumed was Grimmjow chasing after her. "Glad I don't like girls. Too much trouble." Shaking his head, Ichigo repeated his earlier actions.

Renji quirked a brow at both the offer and Ichigo's last sentence, plopping his bottom in the chair across from Ichigo and placing his forearms resting on the table, leaning forward slightly. "So...you're gay?" he asked, then shrugged, "Fine by me. But, nah, that drink's yours, don't worry 'bout me." A loud crash sounded from what seemed to be where they stored the extra napkins and pans in case someone ordered food, which was Rukia's specialty. Speaking of pans...oh, that's what that crash was and followed by Grimmjow's profanity. "Damn, she hit him with the pan," Renji whistled, "Nice one Grimm...getting her that pissed doesn't really happen often."

Mentally, a huge sweat drop and a mushroom sigh of relief was let out. So Renji didn't care... Good. "Alright if you're sure." He looked up and his eye zoomed in on a small dollop of whip cream. It was on Renji's cheek and the urge to lean over and lick it off presented itself. Not now. The tiniest of blushes was on his cheeks. "Um you have some whipped cream on your cheek." His attention was soon captured in the marriage of metal and bone. Whincing, Ichigo glance over to Renji. "Should we go do something about that? It wouldn't look good if Rukia bashed Grimmjow's brains out."

"Nope," Renji grinned in a carefree way, "they always get like this, just let Grimmjow screw her good and it'll be back to normal soon." The redhead, after finished saying that, leaned back in his chair, reaching his hand up to wipe the cream off and licked it, soon after that happened another crashing noise came and he actually winced. "...guess she's defying him." Sighing, he shrugged. "As long as they don't drag it out here, we're good. But...someone needs to tend to the counter." He frowned, slinging his arms back with a sigh. "Well, I saw Kira in there, so I'm good."

Shrugging carelessly, Ichigo conveyed that he didn't care as long as it was only a lover's spat. "As long as you're sure." He picked up the frosty beverage and pulled the straw into his mouth. He sucked on it and as soon as a sip hit his tongue an expression of rapture accompanied it. "Damn this is good." A few more sucks before he reminded himself that he could get a brain freeze if he drank too fast. "Anything new with you Ren?"

Renji quirked a tattooed brow, "What's with the nickname? Don't get me wrong, I don't care about it much, but not many people call me that." Leaning his back a bit, he reached behind himself and yanked the ponytail out, shaking his head to let some of his hair splay over his shoulders. "Besides what happened earlier, nothing." The redhead slightly blushed at the memory then cursed himself when he looked up at Ichigo, "'ey...can I see your drawings? I noticed some of your classmates glarin' at ya...so...I figured ya must be good at it."

"Well you can call me Ichi if that makes us even," Ichigo smiled. I'm getting though to him. As Renji shook out his hair that had been confined by the band of elastic, he simply gazed. Now with his hair down he could picture what he'd looked like naked sitting for the class. It was my lucky day when I picked art as my major. Lazily combing his fingers through stray orange locks, he sighed. "That wasn't what they were glaring at me for but..." He didn't usually show anyone but his teachers his drawings. To Ichigo, it was like baring the most intimate part of his soul for others to pick at. A fear of being judged by his work was rooted in him. But when he gazed at Renji, he knew he wouldn't say no. "Here." He pulled his bag onto his lap and unzipped it. Taking out his sketchbook, the Kurosaki hand it to the other.

Renji grinned and took the sketch book, being extra careful while turning the pages, staring at each picture and then back to the one before, repeating the procedure over and over again until he reached the last one, eyes falling halfway shut. No smudges...none. Renji looked back up slowly and a smile made its way to his face. "They should be jealous, these are really good, Ichi." he complimented, while looking back down on the pages, still a little depressed once he saw the one page that was perfect...no mistakes. Damned girly figure... Handing it back, his smile widened. "I mean it, no joke. ...can ya teach me to draw? All I can get down so far are stick figures." The Abarai chuckled, his shoulders shaking a bit.

"Um yeah I could try... Never was much of a good teacher though. I'm not very patient." Memories of when he had once tried to tutor a kid in one of his high school classes. It had been on some math course and the kid have been completely hopeless to the point his sisters and father had to restrain him while the kind ran for his life. "And you don't have a girly figure," Ichigo added when he saw the frown on Renji's face. He knew he had reached the last page since he'd stopped flipping them. "Hey why aren't you in college? You look about my age."

"Huh?" Renji blinked then looked down on his feet, kicking them, "Was never one for schoolin'...got bored real fast and so I took up working here right after I got out of High School, Rukia said that there was something about this place I'd like and what do ya know...I'm happy." He smiled and looked up at the spiky haired artist. "Besides...even if for the rest of my life I spend making people their coffee and whatnot, at least I can see them enjoy it. The modelin's a part-time thing though...Rukia got coffee on me and just so happened an artist wanted to draw me for their stupid magazine of art or something. I didn't like it...but took it up anyway...I like posing, usually did it for the camera when I went someplace with my friends."

That story rang true with Ichigo. Renji had a look of get-up-and-go about him that did make picturing him seating still and taking notes laughable. He nodded. "I can see that. And this does seems to fit you." Every time he had happened upon the other while he was working a shirt, he was at ease and relaxed. Smiling when he mentioned Rukia spilling coffee on him, Ichigo listened. "At least you are broadening your horizons so to speak. You are a magnificent subject to draw I must admit. Any artist would be a fool to think otherwise."


	3. Chapter 3

Renji blushed and looked to the side. "Nah, I don't really think so. I'd much rather spend my time here...or maybe going out for a walk. Besides, it was a pain in the ass, literally and figuratively, sitting down in that chair. I need to move...in some way." His leg continued to kick lightly, lifting his left hand and twirling the wrist. "I don't know how ya can sit still in a building crowded with people and all that other shit. It's kinda...I guess you have a talent I don't. Maybe more," He chuckled and dropped his hand, "I dunno, but I think I do...who knows?" And with that, he simply shrugged.

"Funny. I was just thinking that same thing about you." Leaning back in his seat, Ichigo made himself comfortable. He sipped his drink some more and let his gaze settle on Renji. "I can only sit still in the classroom when it concerns something I am passionate about. Something that touches me and I hope will touch others when they see it as well. Art... It is like a window to the soul. Where one can express themselves in any way they choose and needn't fear judgment. Their creation is priceless to them and while another's opinion may up the auction dollar sign, it doesn't change how dear that piece of work is to them."

Renji's foot stopped moving and stared at Ichigo with wide eyes, then they fell halfway shut, "You're...somethin' else, Ichigo." he smiled, a look described as admiration flickered in his reddish-brown eyes. "Still...I'm impressed someone I'm getting to really know feels that way." He didn't move and then his smile widened, "At least your better than most artists I've met." A blush came to his face while admitting this fact. "...I like it."

He slowly blinked as he realized what he had said. For the first time, he had put into words what his art really meant to him. Renji, it seemed, brought out the best in him like no other had done before. "You don't know how much that means to me. Seriously. I just expressed what I feel for my art in words for the first time." Something monumental was going to come from this friendship, Ichigo could just tell.

The redhead chuckled a bit. "Glad I could help, I guess. Dunno, but at least I know how ya feel about what you do." Renji looked down on the drink. "Eh...is it too late to take that offer?" His right foot began kicking again. "I haven't had one of those in a while..." The tattooed form glanced up into Ichigo's chocolate orbs and let his smile transform into a grin. The orange head was interesting, very interesting and he cared about what he did, had a passion for it and loved it, unlike the others he'd come across who only do what they did for the money and whatnot.

He had been idly mixing in the left over whipped cream into the drink when Renji asked for some. "Never too late. Unless of course I'd drank it all," Ichigo chuckled. Passing it across the table to him, hid thoughts drifted. Maybe he would agree to let me draw him some other time? I could experiment with different poses and more or less clothing… Eyeing the tattoos that decorated his face and neck, Ichigo remembered that they were all over his body. Now that would be something to draw… Would probably take a while but it would be worth it in the in the end. Exquisite even. "This might be a little too forward of a proposition… but I was wondering if you would let me draw you again? I don't think I could ever tire of putting your body on paper."

Renji took a sip of the drink once it was passed over and nearly choked once Ichigo brought up drawing him again. Coughing, he curled his left hand into a fist and beat it against his chest for a while before breathing slightly uneven and stared at Ichigo with wide cherry-colored orbs, flushed from both embarrassment and choking. "Uh...I dunno," he replied, letting his left hand cup the liquid's container like his right, his thumbs rubbing it and staring, "I was thinkin' of quittin' my part-time job and stayin' here. Kinda embarrassing, really. I mean, no offense, but I wouldn't like it that much..." He lifted his head to stare at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes, "Don't get me wrong, Ichi, I really like your drawings...but I'm not model material if ya hadn't already noticed."

Narrowing his eyes in consideration, Ichigo steepled his fingers together and merely gazed at Renji. So he didn't think he was good material. For heaven's sake, he was blind to his own beauty. So what if he didn't possess what he thought of as a manly figure. He did indeed. Those damned kids that teased him in middle school and so on must have lower this guys self-esteem to almost the point of nonexistence. Shaking his head, he sighed. "I know that you will not get anything out of it other than some self-esteem, which you badly need it seems, but I really want you to think hard about this. Are you sure?" Chocolate orbs grew darker. His whole body was pleading, saddened, and hopeful all at the same time.

Renji looked down on his kicking feet then back up at Ichigo, "Why do I need that anyway?" he muttered, his reddish-brown eyes lowering to the ground, turning the cup from side to side in his hands. "I have enough..." Swallowing, he looked back up at the other man. "...I guess I could, if I have time."

At Renji's response, Ichigo had the goofiest grin on his face. This was going to be wonderful! He'd have a marvelous subject to draw and Rernji would hopefully begin to think of himself as a beautiful person and not the guy who was mistaken for a girl. "You won't regret it. But how to get in touch...?" A finger with faint ink stains on it tapped his chin in thought until he grabbed a pen and a paper from his bag and scribbled something down on it. "Here. It's my cell. Call anytime." He placed it beside Renji's hand. "And for anything. I'm here for you."

The redhead looked down at the paper and reached his hand out to grab it and slowly pulled it back before smiling. "Thanks, Ichigo." After saying that, Rukia walked out with little droplets of blood tinting her hands as she headed into the kitchen for a while then back with a plate of grilled-cheese, placing the plate between the two. "I heard that stomach, Abarai," she frowned, looking up at him with violet colored eyes, "Did you skip lunch?" Renji reached his left hand up after handing Ichigo his drink back to rub his neck, "I was in a rush, 'kay? I needed to get to the college and had to skip a meal, no big deal." "'No big deal'?! Renji, you need to keep your strength up, running outside on an empty stomach late at night is bad for your immune system and you'll get sick." Rukia scolded in a motherly way, sighing and looking over at Ichigo. "Can you believe him sometimes?" she chuckled, patting Renji on the head before heading off and shouting into the room she came out from to head into the kitchen, "Clean up that mess with the flour, you kitty!!" Grimmjow's profanity followed while Renji sighed, reaching over with his left hand to pick a piece of the food up and take a bite out of it while grumbling, "Not my fault...I would've been late if I hadn't skipped..."

Looking on while Rukia clucked over Renji like a mother hen with her chick, Ichigo remembered days when his mother had done the same. Though most of his memories of her had faded, he could still recall the warm feeling of her arms around him, her comforting him, tucking him in. Lost in his thoughts, Ichigo didn't noticed when a small smile appeared on his lips but it was tinged with sadness. At the young age he'd been when she'd died, it had been bad. A terrible accident had claimed the life of his mother and it was still a sore spot, even if it had healed with time. Damn stupid ass people...One night they had been walking down the street and she had been hit by a drunk driver. the force had carried her into the river near them and she had drowned before anyone had come to help.

Renji stopped chewing and swallowed what he bit, noticing a slight change in Ichigo's expression and lowered his left hand, reaching his right out to place it on Ichigo's with half-lidded, worried, eyes. "Somethin' bothering ya, Ichi?" he asked, leaning forward a bit. Ichigo didn't look too good, really depressed in the redhead's opinion. "Ya can tell me...I'll try to help."

At the feeling of Renji's hand on his, he jolted back to reality. Ichigo nearly jerked his hand away but then his eyes focused on a worried looking Renji watching him. "It's nothing just..." His voice trailed off and he sighed. "I was thinking about my mom and how she used to be like that. Always looking out for me... Which led to thoughts of her death." Those last words came out hushed. They sent a pang of hurt with a twinge of frustration through his body.

"Oh," Renji looked down on the table, "I'll tell Rukia to knock it off then." Grimmjow emurged a few moments later covered in flour, hair messed up and covered in what seemed to be pepper. Glancing up, Renji lifted his left hand to take a bite out of the grilled cheese to keep from laughing. The blue haired man mumbled and continued his way into the kitchen with a few curses. "I don't like seeing you upset." Renji added, smiling softly, left foot kicking and right stepping to rest on whatever it could reach.

Eyes wandering to watch Grimmjow's progress, they went back to Renji. "Thanks. But I don't mind. It's just a bit of a sore spot. Even after all these years." Then Ichigo shook his head, firmly telling himself that he would stop being down and try to be happy. He picked up his grilled cheese and took a bite. Chewing, he swallowed and smiled. "This is good. I didn't know Rukia could cook."

Renji chuckled slightly, "I didn't either, hell...when I tried her first cooked meal...I thought I'd get food poisoning." Renji titled his head to the side, looking over his shoulder with a frown set on his lips. There were guys outside...staring through the glass at them. Turning to look back at Ichigo, he grinned. "'ey, there's also this one chilli she makes and damn was it spicy!" The redhead shook remembering it. Ah, what he wouldn't give to have it again. That was a mean chilli and Grimmjow even ran out to get some ice after he tasted it. A small giggle fell from his lips at the memory.

He raised an eyebrow as a giggle left the redhead's lips. What was so funny? Must be you-had-to-have-been-there thing... Smiling anyway, and sipping the drink they were sharing, he looked over and found that two men were watching them through the glass. What was there problem? His eyes narrowed and he frowned very visibly to them. "Sounds like she improved. I like to eat hot things." Not being able to resist, he looked pointedly over at Renji and let his eyelids fall halfway. The chocolate brown darkened.

"Oh," Renji half-sat, half-stood in his seat and reached his left hand up to brush some hair out of his face once he moved, "Then you should come here tomorrow. Rukia only makes it once a year since Grimmjow couldn't stand to look at it each time she made it." He chuckled again, then smiled at Ichigo, sitting back down and staring at his kicking feet with a blush once he noticed Ichigo's stare.

"I'll be sure to make it." The thought of spending more time with Renji was thrilling in its own way. Not that they would really do anything other than hang out but it would be pleasant nonetheless. An itch of his nose made Ichigo reached up with the side of a curled hand and rub it away. From another's point of view it looked like something a cat would mimic to get rid of an itch of its own. It was a rather odd habit he had developed when he owned his cat, Hubert, as a child.

Renji watched with a soft smile. Ichigo looked cute doing that. "Hey...um, I was wondering i-" "Grimmjow! Put up the mistletoe...no, I'm not kidding!" Rukia's voice rang from the kitchen, the teal haired man heading out with a grumbled and going towards the doorway and standing on his toes, putting it up then heading back and then another sound of metal on flesh was heard. The redhead chuckled nervously, "You'll get used to that after a while." He kicked both legs now, both was a nervous habit when he was embarrassed and other things.

Stopping the pawing at his nose, he fluffed his orange hair a bit before settling back into his seat. "Seems like love and hate is a fine line with those two," he said, chuckling. The mistletoe hanging above the entryway to the small shop lurked as if to catch unsuspecting couples or even single people as they came in.

Renji looked over at Ichigo and brought his hands up, fiddling with his feet. "...I just hope we don't need to do that tradition." He looked to the side and blushed slightly. Weird tradition.

For once, Ichigo wasn't as sharp as he usually was and looked over at Renji with confusion clouding his face. "What tradition?" He wasn't sure what he was talking about since Rukia and Grimmjow were filing out from the back room. Grimmjow was sporting a lump on his head and Rukia had a smug smile on her face.

Renji sighed once he saw the two and shook his head. "Rukia..." The redhead reached a hand out and picked up another grilled cheese, placing it near his lips and taking a bite. "The tradition of the mistletoe, y'know...the...kissing part." Renji looked to the side and chewed on the food, hoping he wasn't blushing as he watched the couple move and disappear once again. Come to think of it...he hadn't gotten his drink yet. Mentally shrugging, he let his right elbow rest on the table and place his chin on the palm. "It's a weird custom...I never understood it when I was a kid. Just thought of it as a spot for lovers."

"I always thought it kinda cute," Ichigo shrugged with a small smile. He remembered the way his mother and father had acted whenever they were caught under the mistletoe by either him or one of his sisters. She would blush and giggle while he would waggle his eyebrows. They would share one small kiss while their children stood and gagged and all that cootie stuff. He had also seen other couples, both gender or same, sharing their own kisses. "It gives me a sense of joy to see other still fell that passionate about each other to show their love in public."

"I get that but..." Renji looked up at Ichigo with a sigh, hands running through his hair and his eyes fell halfway shut with a worried look, "What about the ones who don't have someone special?" The redhead's eyes were saddened and flinched from embarrassment at that question.

Eyes sparkling with mischief, Ichigo grinned. "There's always options..." He winked at the embarrassed male. "I too, you see, do not have someone to share things of that nature with."


	4. Chapter 4

Renji looked to the side and fiddled with a few strands of his hair, eyes then moved to look at Ichigo and shifted his feet. He was so embarrassed, that sparkle in the other's eye was inviting, tempting. "Um...I-I guess." he spoke while looking down on the ground. "I've never really...I'm kinda..." Grimmjow, decided to watch this 'torture' and grinned. "Nice, Spiky's got Renji all flustered."

Ignoring the pestering Grimmjow, Ichigo focused on the rambling Renji. "Never what?" Oh it was so fun to tease Renji like this. The way his face went all pink and words just stumbled out of his mouth. But he didn't want a repeat performance of what happened earlier between them so he kept a playful smile of his face.

Renji looked to the side and stopped playing with his hair and bit his lower lip then looked back at Ichigo, "Well...the holiday spirit thing wasn't really something I stuck around for, I only worked those days." His left hand lifted to scratch at his cheek with his index finger. "Well...I guess you could blame the mistletoe and all that. Too...mostly lovey-dovey..." He looked to the side, "I think it's more the others holiday, not mine."

"So you felt left out maybe?" Ichigo could see that Renji was a little new to the idea he was suggesting. It looked like Renji hadn't really ever participated in a holiday engagement of any sort... Why ever not? He was looking at him with interest and faint surprise.

Renji stopped moving his feet and looked up and finally noticed the noisey blue haired man, glaring at the other. "You...you peeper!" he shouted, pointing and pushing the chair away and stamped his foot on the ground, heading over to the wide eyed Grimmjow who was backing away. "I'll kill you if you tell anyone!!" Turning, the blue eyed man bolted, with Renji standing there and having clenched fists at his sides with a violent blush. "...that little...I hate him..."

Peeper? Ichigo almost rolled his eyes at the childish word but refrained. It wouldn't do to have Renji punch him in the face after all he was doing to get away from that course of action. And watching him get all mad and blushing about the whole thing only made him more delicious to look at. Too much like a kid who, thinking he got that nerf gun he wanted, opened his present and found dumb socks and underwear instead. Then he noticed that Renji hadn't answered his question. "You were saying...?" he prompted the other.

Huh?!" Renji looked back over at him with a blink and looked to the side. "I didn't say anything." he replied and kicked at the ground. "Ah...what time is it?" The redhead looked over to the clock and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Frowning, but not saying anything about how he was avoiding answering, Ichigo glanced down to his watch. "It's eight p.m." Wow only? His class had got out at five so he had been there for 3 hours talking to Renji. "Why?" Teasing was over for now. Put out by that thought, he harrumphed a tiny bit and blew a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, no reason," Renji then looked to the side and then back. "Just...I'm usually on my run around this time." He reached his right hand up and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face. "I'm impressed." He turned and tapped his foot for a minute then grinned.

Cocking an eyebrow, Ichigo watched him. "I'm glad. Wouldn't want you thinking of me as some lecherous pervert right?" A joking grin of his own easily slid over his lips. Now he felt a bit caged as the thought of it being Friday night him. Usually he would be back at his dorm, eating ramen, and working on some essay or problem he had to work out for school. Spending time with Renji was much more enjoyable. "Hey do you want to go do something?"

Renji laughed at the pervert comment and then looked at Ichigo with a questionable look, "I guess...but I kinda feel like I'm being selfish in spending this much time with you. 'Cause you might have something else to do and," His right hand fell to rub his neck, "that you're stickin' around 'cause you're being nice." Renji's eyes widened slightly at what he said then looked away from Ichigo. "What I meant was -" "Oi, just go," Grimmjow sighed, patting the top of the redhead's head. "If you're old enough to drink, you should be old enough to go have some fun." Rukia came out and bopped the man upside the head, "That doesn't matter. You're four years older than him, you umpalumpa." she scolded, looking over at Ichigo with a soft smile, "Renji's not used to people asking him out." Renji glared at her then crossed his arms, "Shaddup you two!" he mumbled. It was like Grimmjow was his dysfuncinal father and Rukia was his over-protective mother...not a comforting thought on the father aspect. "I'm going with Ichigo anyway...my run's shortened anyway and I don't feel like it either." "Awe, so cute, Ren's going on a date," Grimmjow faked a sob and wiped away a false tear, getting another smack upside the head by Rukia. "Don't tease them, you idiot."

Ichigo looked on unsuccessfully trying to stifle a laugh so he just bit his tongue and watched the exchange of words. Those three were really close, almost family. Actually pretty much a family but they were so oddly matched it brought his close to peals of laughter once again. It would pay to be here just to watch them together. Like one of those family sitcoms. "They're right. Let's get out of here." The prospect of a night out with Renji was appealing. "We're gonna have to stop by my dorm first so I can drop off my art stuff but then we can go wherever."

Grimmjow only whistled in amusement while Rukia glared at him then looked at Ichigo with a gaze that said she'd tear all your secrets away from you. "I'm curious," she spoke, "how old are you anyway, Spiky-kun?" Renji coughed into his right hand, stepping away and heading towards the door to wait for the other man as Grimmjow gave Ichigo an amused gaze, simply daring Ichigo to pull something on his friend. "Rukia, that question's rude." Grimmjow pointed out being rewarded with another smack. "That's only for girls, you idiot," she frowned. Then her violet eyes returned to Ichigo, "Answer the question."

"Twenty three." And for his age, Ichigo didn't quite look it. He didn't always act his age but when he was older he thanked the high heavens he would look younger than his actual age. His father had always been young looking so it was in the family he supposed. "And I promise to behave and have him home by midnight."

"I don't live with them!" Renji barked, crossing his arms and looking to the side as Rukia sighed. "Ooh," Grimmjow chuckled, covering his mouth and heading out while Rukia booted him in the butt when he passed by. "Well, I trust Renji more with you than that thing," She pointed at the blue haired man to prove her point. Renji rolled his eyes, "Sex-addict." he muttered and leaned against the door.

At those words a wicked smile crossed his lips before Ichigo managed to form it into an agreeable smile. Sounds like we would along... "'Course not dear," he said pleasantly to Renji. "Now then we should really get going. Bye Rukia. See ya Grimmjow." He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked over to Renji.

Renji frowned then grinned, "Right, honey, I forgive ya." The redhead then blinked once Rukia shot a glance his way, tilting his head back and muttering, "Shit." Mistltoe, why, oh why did Rukia's idiotic boyfriend put you there?! "See ya, Spiky," Grimmjow called. "Oi!" Rukia spoke, pointing at them once Ichigo reached the door, "You two are under the mistltoe, how cute." Renji glared at the holly then at Rukia. "No, your insane boyfriend put it there on purpose. It was meant for you two." "Tradition's tradition, Renji," Rukia giggled before she headed back to the back of the building.

"Aww come one," Ichigo pouted. "Just one?" He turned his kicked puppy look on full blast but inside he was positively dancing with delight. This was perfect! He prayed his thanks to Buddah, God, Kami, and any other god that you could think of. "Don't be a spoil sport."

"Ah," Renji then crossed his arms with his cheeks going red, "Well..." His reddish-brown eyes glanced over at the kitchen then back at Ichigo with a look saying he was trying to resist the puppy look, evil...damnable, puppy eyes. "F-fine," he surrendered, lifting his right hand, index finger out, "but only one."

The evil little pervert inside him did his happy dance of happiness at the admission. "One." Ichigo nodded his head and showed him one finger so he knew he understood. The puppy look nearly always worked. Except when it came to his sister Karin then she just sent a soccer ball spinning into his face. His eyelids lowered halfway and with a half smile on his lips, he leaned forward and gently placed then on Renji's own.

Renji blinked then relaxed. It was for the stupid thing this holy above them did, that was it. Evil piece of - The redhead's right hand grabbed at Ichigo's shirt, pressing forth then pulling away with wide eyes and face covered in red, releasing the shirt and using that hand to fiddle with the hair-tie on his other wrist, watching it and looking at Ichigo after a moment. "Okay...now let's leave." With that he opened the door and walked out while he dropped his head then lifted it to cover his burning face as much as he could.

"Hey wait up!" Ichigo cried as Renji hurried out the door. He glanced behind him to see Grummjow give him a quick thumbs up before Rukia hit him over the head. Then she waved them off with a smile. Out the door, he walked quickly to cover the distance between them. Seeing his red face, he stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Why you embarrassed?"

"I'm not." he denied and looked at Ichigo, his left hand pushing some hair behind his ear. "And Grimmjow was being a perverted ass before you left, wasn't he?" Renji shrugged it off then looked onto the ground. Yeah...not gonna admit that one tiny detail. "Anyway, which way's your place?"

"Well he did give me a thumbs up, however you choose to interpret that." Ichigo almost sighed from frustration. Well they had just started to become friends so he guessed it was natural for Renji to keep things to himself for a while yet. "My place is this way." He motioned for him to follow as he turned down a street that was lined with houses and a few brick buildings. They walked side by side for about five minutes until they came to the older looking brick building. A sign read 'Ishida Dormitory'. Ichigo walked up the steps and opened the heavy looking wooden door.

Renji mumbled a sorry after Ichigo's reply to his walking out. Standing in front of the building he quirked a tattooed brow, walking behind Ichigo with his eyes looking around. What was up with that sign. Whoever that was sure conceited. Renji looked over his shoulder then back at Ichigo while his hand used the index and middle to trace his lower lip, head bowed and flushing. And in front of his two friends. ...Rukia planned that, he just knew it, she set it up and planned it with that stupid sex-addict. Oh, if that was true, he'd get them back. Dropping his hand the redhead lifted his head. Pretty interesting place, he could say that much.

"Come on in. Guess you'll get to meet my roomie. He's always there like I usually am." Smiling reassuringly, he lead Renji inside and walked over to the elevator. "My room's on the third floor." Ichigo pushed the button and it lit up. A rattling noise was heard from above.

"Except for today," At the sound of the rattle, Renji grabbed onto Ichigo's arm on reflex. Yeah, that first Silent Hill game his father played when he was a kid still made him jump without expecting it, like that corpse falling out of the locker and - Renji shivered at the memory and tightened his grasp before forcing himself to let go. "Third floor...right..." Right now, all the man needed to remember was how to breathe regularly.

Looking over at his companion, Ichigo's face held concern. "You alright? Afraid of heights or maybe small closed places? Because we can take the stairs if you want." He didn't want to scare him away after all the progress he'd made with him.

Renji blinked and looked at Ichigo. "Um...my dad played a Silent Hill game when I couldn't tell the difference between reality and all that and...I get freaked out at times, no big deal, really." Renji mentally slapped himself for ranting. Lifting his right hand, he ran it up and down his left forearm. "The rattling reminds me of the thing falling out of the locker and...let's say I got really freaked out." He chuckled nervously and licked his lips, a halfhearted smile forming on his lips, lessened in joy because of the disgusting memory. And the 'ass raping monkeys'...horrifying images.

"Oh yeah. I played that game a few times and it is pretty messed up." A ding was heard and the doors opened. The space inside was small and they might be a little cramped. Ichigo stepped back and made a flourishing motion. "You first."

Renji nodded and headed in through the doors, turning and looking around and shrinking back slightly. Elevators, schools, outside. Gotten over the school and outside, hospitals...definite no-no. Would not go there. "It is messed up...I tried playing it once and kinda freaked out my neighbors while I s- ...never mind." A blush covered his face, the darkest shade that day.

"Were you going to say 'screamed'?" True the game had freaked him out as well but not to the point of screaming... Following him into the small, enclosed space, Ichigo reached over to press the button with a number three printed in black permanent marker beside it. The metal death trap wheezed and rattled some more as it slowly ascended.

"No!" Renji quickly denied then looked away. "I lasted to the part in the second one to where Pyramid Head was fuckin' one of the dead things." He shuddered and made a disgusted feature. Rattling again...ah, just his luck. Reaching both hands up about to place them over his ears before shoving them into his pockets. "Whatever he was called would've gotten ass raped if he hadn't found that ammo." His cherry-colored orbs flickered. "Rukia cut me off from those games, I couldn't focus on working."

Shaking his head in awe, Ichigo's mouth was open a little. "I should say so! My god those games are too fucked up for any sane person. I prefer to stick to Kingdom Hearts and all those happy games. There's to much misery in the world to add to it by playing those video games..." Thankfully the rattling stopped. A whirring sound went through the cabin. "Almost there." Another ding like before and doors opened. "Maybe we should take the stairs down when we leave."


	5. Chapter 5

Renji nodded energetically to the games Ichigo preferred and the suggestion of stairs, staying close. "My favorite game's Harvest Moon," he blurted with a grin then covered his mouth and looked away with a blush. It was such a childish game, but it calmed him down like coffee did. Renji's shoulders lifted and dropped his head a bit, pulling his hands away slightly. "Um...forget I said that."

Smiling widely, Ichigo nodded his head. "Played it before but I do love Animal Crossing." Now it was his turn to look a bit embarrassed. "It is just so dumb and predictable but the characters are adorable. Plus the whole over all goal of the game is easy to follow." He shoved his hands in his pockets and dug for his key. " Aw crap don't tell me I left it here again..! Aha!" He pulled out a small key with a triumphant grin and stepped out of the elevator and lead the way down the hall to a door with the number 133 on it. He stuck the key in the lock and turned it. Putting it away in his pocket, he opened the door and walked in. "Hey Uryu! You home? Hope you're clothed."

"Ah! You like Animal Crossing?!" Renji grinned, "I was almost done with the house thing...but Kira accidentally deleted it, he was aiming for that one game...Naruto, I think. I didn't want it on my memory card." The smile was wide and Renji's eyes sparkled with glee, which faltered a bit when Ichigo brought up that he hoped this Uryu person was dressed. "Is he...y'know...like you?" Renji was trying to use non-offensive words. He had told Ichigo earlier he didn't really care. They were still people. "I'm just curious...or is he a playboy?" The redhead turned and lifted his right hand up, smacking his forehead continuously.

Sweat dropping, Ichigo stopped the hand's work. "You can call me gay you know. I don't care." He smiled and shrugged nonchalantly to prove his point. "Uryu is bisexual. But he isn't very obvious about it nor is he a pervert like moi." He paused when a pale man with ebony hair walked into the living space from one of the bedrooms. One on each side and since there was only the two of them they had their own room. "Ichigo." Uryu said and nodded. Turning towards them, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his finger. He was wearing sweats and no shirt so his nearly albino skin seemed to shine in the darkness. Noticing Renji, he extended a hand to him. "Hello I am Uryu Ichigo's 'roomie' as he says." He smiled.

Renji blinked then took hold of the hand and shook it, "I'm Renji, nice to meet you." After he introduced himself, he took his hand away and looked Uryu over. Yep, just like Ichigo said, Uryu didn't appear to be a pervert. "So..." He looked over at Ichigo with a quirked brow, "he's your 'roomie'? Couldn't you come up with something better? Like 'homie'?" Renji took his right hand out of Ichigo's grasp and covered his mouth to keep the snicker in, covering most of his nose to hide whatever blush came at the tingling feeling when Ichigo stopped his hand. "Anyway," He looked at Uryu with a smile, "you look like the studious type. What're you doing for a living?"

Uryu shrugged his shoulders and readjusted his glasses. "My family is rich and donates a lot of money to the college. You may have noticed that this dorm is named 'Ishida' which is my last name. And yes I do study a lot. I'm planning on majoring in archeology." A snore came from the room he had just walked out of. "Is Chad here again? Thank goodness I was gone. You two make such a racket...." Ichigo said rolling his eyes. "If you have so much money then you should soundproof your room." Uryu smirked. "You wish it was you I was banging." Ichigo snorted. "As if." And Uryu looked at Renji with renewed interest. He grinned knowingly. "Ah you plan on getting back at me? How about a screaming contest? First one to get them to scream the loudest wins."

Renji blinked then shuffled back a bit. "You've gotta be kidding me. A screaming contest? And what do ya mean get back?" He shrank back more and gulped. Uryu's eyes...there was something about them. "And who's Chad?" The redhead shook his head and sighed heavily. So many questions from only a few sentences.

"Ah shit." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and glanced guilty at Renji, just remembering he was there. "We're scaring him Uryu. Chad is his boyfriend and they are very vocal when they go at it. I've had to go to a different floor and crash at a friend's place sometimes because I can't get any sleep." He glared accussingly at Uryu who just snapped his mouth shut. "... Sorry Renji. I assumed you were Ichigo's boyfriend." A groan and a sleepy, 'Uryu?' came from behind his closed bedroom door. "Must see to Chad. Bye." And he disappeared. Sighing, Ichigo turned to Renji. "He's not perverted but he is very competitive..."

"Assuming the vocal part...that Chad guy must be hu-" Renji turned and grabbed at his hair tugging it and looking over at Ichigo with his eyes wide, "What did you do to me?!" Then he released his hair with a quirked brow. "H-how did he get the idea we're together?" Renji's eyes looked to the side, arms dangling then. "...and being competitive...what? In sex?" Renji was dying...his mind was going where it usually never does. "I blame Rukia's boy-toy for this."

"Wow I seem to be rubbing off on you..." Which he wasn't all that thrilled about but if it got him used to the idea of his being possibly interested in Ichigo he was down with that. "I never asked Uryu about his sex life nor do I wish to know." Just the thought of thinking about his roommate and his boyfriends sent chills down his spine and not pleasant ones either. He walked over to the door that lead to his room slid it open. A messy bed with scattered CDs on it was first to see and then the television with a few game systems hooked up to it. A laptop on tiny desk and an easel that stood in one corner of the room all by itself.

Renji frowned at the thought then decided to thank whatever God was there that no one took the time to ask him his age. Or that Ichigo never bothered to ask Grimmjow his age and minus...four was it? Following Ichigo, he quirked a brow, staring at the mess on the bed and gazed around the room, hands shoved into his back pockets. "Where do you sleep?" he asked while going over to the bed, taking his left hand out of his pocket and grabbing at a CD and staring at it while looking over at Ichigo. "I'm surprised," A chuckle passed his lips, "I actually thought you were all tidy. Guess first impressions are deceiving. I'm not complaining." A smile crossed his lips while his eyes fell halfway shut.

"You would think that but I'm just your average young twenties male. You should see Uryu's room though after a particularly..." He coughed as his face turned pink. "Rowdy session." Taking off his bag, he put on his bed and pulled out the sketchbook. He turned it to the drawing of Renji and propped it on the easel. A smirk was his only reply to Renji's smile. "Now I can admire your marvelous body whenever I please."

"You bastard." Renji pouted, glaring at the sketch. He set the disk down and looked around a little more before looking at Ichigo again with a grin. "Awe, how cute. You're blushing." After that he made his way to the door in what seemed like a calm matter. His freed hand ran through his hair and leaned back to stretch his back, it kinda hurt. Well, that's what he got for sitting for a long time.

For one brief moment, Ichigo had the urge to stick his tongue out at Renji when he mocked his blush. So he did. Then when he was over the childish fit of anger he just stood back and watched the way Renji's body moved as he stretched. Very fluid. The artist's appreciation in him never turned off.

Renji noticed Ichigo's action and stuck his tongue back at him and when the muscle went back into his mouth, he grinned. "Anyway, I wanna get out of here. That Chad person sounds like he could pound anyone into a wall and I'm not in the mood to be the victim." Renji then continued his walk, taking his other hand out of his back pocket and letting out a sigh. "Ichi-tomato." he chuckled a bit and got out of the other's room with a playful look in his eyes.

"I'll show you a tomato! Upside your head!" Ichigo said as Renji left his room. In fact he did happen to have a tomato on his windowsill. His sister Yuzu was always giving him things from her garden when he visited. Though it was tempting to see the look on his face if he swished a tomato in it, it would be a waste of food. And he would have to wash his shirt- Hey! That was a rather appealing idea... But he might get smacked for it. In the end he decided to save it for when Chad and Uryu were gone. "Perfect situation...!" With a future evil plan in mind, he left his room and closed the door. "So where to?"

Renji blinked and looked over at Ichigo, "Eh...I've been wanting to go to this one rave for a while," He tilted his head to the side then looked over at Uryu's room. "Dunno...I haven't gone anywhere much, everything I usually did got in the way of somethin'." Turning his back to Ichigo he headed over to the door. "Where ever you want, I guess. I didn't have many ideas anyway." He rubbed his neck.

"A rave sounds perfect. Dancing, drinking, pounding bass." All those bodies pressed together, smell of sweat, and the frenzied movement of tons of people together. To some it may not sound fun, disgusting even. But a person could lose themselves in the music and just let loose. It wasn't something he'd done for a while. "Man I just realized how boring my life really was now. All I used to really study and sleep.

Renji laughed and looked over at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes. "Think you'll be able to keep up with the demands?" He turned and had his hands rest into his arms crossing his chest. "Nah, the only thing I see that isn't boring is the way you draw. They're really good." Renji took a step back and his lips twitched into a wolfish smile. "I've got to see how long you'll last."

"Is that a challenge?" Ichigo didn't look it but once he turned eighteen, he'd gone out partying until he dropped either from exhaustion or illegal drinking. But soon he'd been beaten down and he was almost kicked out before his sisters told him he was hurting himself. Plus he didn't feel all too great when he woke up. Oh yes, he knew the ways of the party though he may be a little rusty. "I'm no old man Renji."

"Maybe," Renji grinned then turned, deciding to rock his hips a bit as he made his way to the door. Oh, he could hear the music right now, the adrenaline pumping through his veins...ah, sweet relaxation and heaven. No drinking though, nope, not going to happen. "Ah...did I ever say that you were?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder with a smile, "I think you just admitted you are."

A predatory smile was his answer. "I'll show you what it means to let loose." Ichigo imagined how those hips would feel pressed against him, moving in time with the beat of pulsing music. Their clothes sticking to their heated skin. A shudder went through him. He wasn't sure about alcohol though. If anything happened he wanted it be on Renji's terms not the drink's.

Renji slightly faltered in his movements then looked back forward. "Well, let's get there so you can show me, hon." he chuckled then looked at the front of the doorway, grabbing the handle and pushing it open while glancing over at Ichigo with a challenging grin.

"You're on," Ichigo rose to the challenge. This would be a very interesting night to say the least. He couldn't wait to get there. "So where is this rave?" As they left the dorm room, a few faint moans followed them out. "At it again..." he muttered. He locked the room and his footsteps echoed slightly off the walls as he headed for the stairs.

Renji followed Ichigo with a slightly disturbed look crossing his face then shook it off. "Eh...about a few blocks away from your school," He raised his right hand up and scratched at his neck. "I've heard it's pretty good, better than the other few." He shrugged, "People came up with a weird name for it." Renji's eyes looked around a bit more. Well, this should be interesting.

Pushing the door open to the staircase, he went through and Renji followed. "I think a few of my classmates mentioned it before." He hadn't been interested since no one he like was going to be there. Until now. "Good thing it's close." Step after step they made their way down to the front door.

Renji looked over his shoulder with a shudder. Creepy...it was kinda creepy. His thoughts traveled to grabbing onto Ichigo's arm when the rattle sounded earlier and mentally whacked himself across the head with enough force that could be Rukia's. "Yeah." Renji agreed and looked back to the front.

The walk there hadn't taken that long surprisingly. Though when they passed Starbucks, Rukia and Grimmjow waved merrily. He gave them a little salute and they continued on their way to what looked like an abandoned building. A big guy at the entrance asking for their admission and Ichigo pulled out ten dollars.

Renji looked up at the guy and grinned, reaching into his own pocket in case and then cocked his head to the side. Gah...he'd have to owe Ichigo for this later. Not fun. He peeked over the man's shoulder, seeing lights flash everywhere, everyone dancing. His eyes caught a few grinders and some looking like they were doing it on the dance floor. His face almost went red but forced the thought aside.

The bouncer looked over to Renji and Ichigo pulled out another ten. Handing both bills over to him, he waved them in. The sights and sounds of the dance hit him and he was reminded of his own party days. Too tempted by the tempo of pounding techno, he grabbed Renji's hand and pushed their way into the throng of pulsing bodies.

Renji yelped once he was yanked along and looked over at Ichigo with wide reddish-brown eyes, suddenly remembering where they were and elbowing some people away. Geez, really crowded. "Ichigo," he called, grabbing at the other's wrist, "hey...your pulling too hard." The redhead looked around then a smile made its way to his lips, Ichigo sure looked happy, that was good.

"Oh sorry." He said as he let go. His words were almost swallowed by the loudness of the music. Ichigo leaned in real close to Renji so his next words could be heard clearly. "Let's dance," he said into his ear.

Renji looked at him with a smirk tugging at his lips, pressing his hips up against Ichigo's. "Sure," he whispered to Ichigo once his lips were close enough. Honestly...this was going to be too much fun. All the warm air felt nice, and feeling someone pressed up against him was even better. "Think ya can handle it?"

At the touch of those hips he had traced onto paper mere hours earlier he had to restrain himself from putting his own force into the movement. The urge to just let himself move with the music, feel the blood pound through his veins as adrenaline coursed, giving him an incredible rush. It was the best feeling Ichigo had ever experienced and he didn't expect to find another. A smug look to rival Renji's smirk became pronounced. "I know I can."

Renji's eyes flickered once they caught sight of Ichigo's smirk then grinned, pulling back and turning with a look around the room. Ahh...wonderful music. Had a good beat, he could keep up with it too. The redhead licked his lips and leaned his head back, hands on his hips, staring at Ichigo with the grin still plastered on his face. "I dunno..." he chuckled, "prove it."

How confident of himself Renji looked.... Now we'll just have to change that won't we? "You asked for it." The smallest hint of pompousness leaked into his voice. He'd show him what it meant to dance. And dance hard. Swiftly, Ichigo took Renji's hands from his hips and placed one on each of his shoulders. Slipping on of his legs in between the man with flame colored hair's own, they each had one another's thighs pressed their counterpart's groin. "Try to keep up." And then he moved his pelvis in a grinding, up-down-then circular motion all at the same time.

Renji blinked then pressed back as well, letting out an innocent, little, moan and let his arms wrap around Ichigo's neck to pull him closer, arching his back and letting his eyes slide shut with a playful grin. Oh, yes, this must've been the best idea he ever had. Still...if Grimmjow saw and got a few pictures...that would equal blackmail. Mentally shrugging Renji lifted the thigh Ichigo was pressed against.

Ichigo bit his lips as the other let out the moan. It was low and hard to hear but hear it he did. Which caused his mind to run overtime thinking of other ways he could get Renji to do that again. As his arms wound themselves around his neck, he couldn't help but grin. He'd won. It was only a small victory but a win is still a win. Groaning and pushing closer to the thigh Renji was pressing against him, his head fell to press against Renji's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Renji turned his face and parted his lips once he rested the side of his face close to Ichigo's neck, hands pulling at the fabric beneath his fingertips and pressed down roughly as the redhead's eyes hazed over, a small smile crossing his lips before he looked over at the other people, observing in a sense. Hmm, wow...one was grinding their ass against their partner, another running their hands along the other's chest, another grabbing at the ass...his face flushed at that one, then looked to the side seeing two dance like it was sex. ...dancing was kind of like sex when it came to dirty dancing. Come to think of it...ah, save that for later. Renji's hands were moving without him telling them so, sliding down Ichigo's chest and pressed his chest up against the other. ...yeah, he was plotting revenge on his perverted co-worker.

A strobe light came on and lit up the twisting throng of people like tons of still pictures taken in succession. Each relaxation and contraction seemed to be timed to the thumping beat. A random thought flitted through his brain. Why does this feel so right? And then Renji brought him back with one movement of pushing their chests closer and their hips soon after. They moved as one to the music. This isn't his first time. A chuckle left his lips, a few pants followed as the friction between them built. Ichigo's hands, which always had tell tale faded ink splotches on them, gripped Renji's hips as he moved faster.

The redhead pulled his face away from Ichigo's shoulder with a shudder and stared at the man with parted lips, panting while slipping his hands up Ichigo's chest, over the shoulders, down the arms until they stopped at the wrists and curled his fingers around them with a soft mewl as he leaned the upper half of himself back, Renji licking his lips and smiling mischievously. Nothing felt wrong...which was surprising since he usually felt a bit, or a lot, of insecurity. Nee, felt nice right now, best not ruin it.

When Renji's hands trailed over his chest all the way down to his wrists, Ichigo couldn't help but shudder and run his tongue over his dry lips. His half-lidded eyes watched the other's progress as he leaned backwards. From that angle, the view of his stretched abdomen made his finger itch to reach out and feel exactly what it felt like. Muscles flexing under his touch. Imagining how it would feel and that mewl breathlessly uttered caused a hitch in his breathing. Ichigo grabbed Renji's wrists and pulled him back up so their eyes locked. "Turn around."

The redhead blinked then pulled his wrists away, pushing the leg away and pulling his back and turned, looking over his shoulder and pressing his back against Ichigo's chest with a grin. No way was Ichigo getting all the fun out of this. Besides, Renji grinned mentally, he wasn't one to be ordered or pushed around. The red haired man ground back and tilted his head to rest on Ichigo's shoulder. "Pushy," he chuckled.

Eye narrowing with a hint of barely concealed lust and delight at how spunky Renji could be. "I can be very demanding Renji," he said, voice husky. Placing his hands in their former spot on the other's hips, he ground back into the backward thrust of Renji's pelvis. "No complaining from your end." Nuzzling a slightly tan neck, Ichigo's hands drifted over to the tops of flexing thighs and up to the waistband of rumpled jeans. They continued their ascent making swirling patterns over the shirt encasing Renji's chest. His grinding had slowed down to a leisurely pace.

"I'll have to test that," Renji's hands grabbed at Ichigo's and let his eyes slide shut with a soft sound as he turned his head to bury his face into the other's neck, the redhead's breath slightly hitched. His hands intertwined his fingers with Ichigo's and pushed back against Ichigo with a pleading sound.

"No doubt in my mind that you will," came the reply. This Renji was different than the one he had drawn, blushing, who he had teased soon after, and talked to in the coffee shop. Now he took events as they came with ease and was willing to take part in then. How things would progress from here… All the possibilities combined with how Renji was reacting sped up Ichigo's breathing patterns. The little puffs of air expelled onto his neck was driving him a bit mad and the sounds of him asking for more… He glanced down at the figure moving against him. "You look delicious, you know." With each push of Renji's hips, his own pelvis met them, rotating in a circular motion.

Renji's eyes stared up at Ichigo and let out a soft sigh of pleasure while pressing back a bit further, his left hand releasing Ichigo's to move up and grip the other's hip with a grin. Deciding a change in pace and pulled Ichigo's lower region closer with Renji closing his eyes and moving his hips up and down.

"Damn Renji," Ichigo groaned as his groin was pressed closer to Renji's ass, the stimulating friction beginning to get to him. He was playing with fire it seemed. If he wasn't careful...he'd be burned. Arching into the new pace, his head fell to the side, exposing his neck more. His now free hand rested over rippling abs, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips.

Renji's lips curled into a smirk, "Can't take it?" The redhead opened his eyes and leaned closer to Ichigo's neck, breathing against it before pressing his lips against it to graze up then pulled his mouth away. Renji arched up into Ichigo's touch and let out a pleasured growl as his eyes fell halfway shut again with a glazed look into them.

"Oh you have no idea how much I can take. Or what I can do." The was a lingering promise, slightly tinged with a threat, as he said those words. Quite impertinent this fiery man could be. Guess I'll have to fix that. Hissing when suddenly slightly dry lips lightly passed over his neck, Ichigo retaliated in letting the hand that previously rested on his abs to trail down. Dangerously close to Renji's clothed cock.

Renji's eyes fell shut and let the back of his head lean against Ichigo's shoulder and a small, very soft, moan fell from his lips and let his left hand slide down Ichigo's thigh and licked his lips. "Show me then," he challenged with his reddish-brown pools opening with a small tint of red on his face, trying to move his hips away in a teasing motion.

He couldn't help but smile at that response. Was Renji really that uninhibited when it came to this kind of scenario? Deciding he rather liked this Renji, Ichigo chuckled at the challenge raised before him. "Would you like to do it in public? In this throng of hormone crazed, even hormone drunk, couples?" Some things wouldn't be too bad since most of the people around them were blurring the line between decent and indecent.

Renji let his eyes open and blinked at Ichigo's sentence. A dark shade of red took place on his face. Mmm, maybe he pushed too far? Then again, this was too much fun to pass up. He released Ichigo's other hand then turned in Ichigo's arms and glanced up with half-lidded eyes, letting his hands slide up the other's chest to lean close. "Maybe...ya tell me." he purred with a mischievous look.

The deer-caught-in-the-headlights reaction he first got pleased him. Maybe now he knew not to mess with fire. And that red face of his…! Now who's a tomato. But as it faded, Ichigo knew that spunky, risk taking Renji was back. What fun this was. And the invitation was all too good to pass up. He wrapped his arms around Renji's upper torso, pinning the other's arms to his chest. A very appropriate song began to pound out of the speakers. Addicted by Saving Abel. "For starters…" He lowered his lips to whisper tempting images in his ear. "Pin you to the wall, or the floor. I'm not picky." The hint of a playful chuckle snuck from his mouth. " Kiss you soundly, touches everywhere on your body. Feather light, teasing." To demonstrate his point his arms unwound themselves so his hands could glide softly so as to be just barely felt. Lower they went until they reached Renji's ass. "Teach you who's in charge…," he said, pressing his lips onto the exposed flesh of his neck, a grin overcame them. Swiftly, his hands grasped clothed globes possessively, a slight upwards thrust of his hips accompanied that action.

Renji's eyes widened once Ichigo held him against him and pressed back with his eyes falling shut as Ichigo whispered those tempting things and curled his fingers on the fabric while releasing a shaky breath. "I doubt ya could," he whispered back, grinding up against the other man with a grin on his face while turning his head to bite down on Ichigo in a defiance to being pinned and not able to move much.

"Do you want to make a bet out of that?" For one moment, his face took on a very scary expression. Something dark, twisted, and bordering on dominating in the extreme. Oh yes, Ichigo had dark fantasies... Who didn't? But his may go past those of others. But it wouldn't do to scare Renji... No. A growl came from deep in his throat as teeth bit into his skin. His grip on Renji's ass was tightened an d he began to guide his hips in his grinding.

Renji's teeth parted from the skin and and tugged at the shirt with heavy breaths, burying his face into the nape of Ichigo's neck and shuddered while moving his hips in the opposite direction Ichigo's were. He raised his head and licked his lips. "Maybe," he replied, lips curling back. A look of pleasure passed his features for a moment once the hands holding on his bottom tightened their hold and bucked up with a gasp.

Since he now had control of his neck, he could demonstrate what he just felt. Ichigo set about marking Renji in a way so people would know he was single. At least that's what it seemed because he was playing along for now. His lips gently sucked on Renji's earlobe for a few seconds, blowing on the moistened skin, as he let his attention focus on the tendons straining in the other's neck. His teeth nibbled, biting down harder as he neared the middle of his neck. "What would you bet?"

A whine had passed Renji's lips once the air blew against the moistened part and winced slightly at the bite, his hands releasing the shirt and tilting his head to give more room for Ichigo as his cherry-colored pools opened all the way to look around their surroundings. "...I don't have anything," he lied, hands sliding down Ichigo's chest and then wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

As if to placate him, Ichigo sucked on the bite and trailed a path with his tongue back up to his ear. "Nothing material..." Oh how naive he could be, even if he was still all fire, like the color of his hair. He nipped up and down the outline of Renji's ear, his hips still tilting and rolling.

Renji bit his lower lip and clutched at Ichigo's shirt from behind before turning his face to nip at Ichigo's jaw and arching his back with a growl, and tugging his arms back while continuing to hold onto the shirt as his tongue licked at the skin before the edge on the shirt and bit at it a little. "Be more specific," he grinned, pulling his head back to look at Ichigo with playful eyes.

I know I'm going to get burned but this is all too irresistible to pass up. At each touch, he leaned into them, wanting more contact. Squeezing his hands, he kneaded the firm flesh of Renji's buttocks. Did he work out…? "I'll probably get burned for this since you're basically a flame untamed but…" There was an obvious bulge in his pants due to Renji's ministrations. Though the friction of their grinding hips felt heavenly, it was almost to the point of torturous. Still, with his mouth close, he uttered his request. "Your body. If you are willing to play." Ichigo's expression was just as playful as Renji's.

Renji blinked with wide eyes and pushed away slightly, looking at Ichigo with a worried look. "What the hell?!" he growled, frowning deeply and shaking his head. "I wouldn't give myself to someone I've known more than a few minute's chat in the cafe!" His frown turned into a scowl, brows slanted with half-lidded eyes. "...I decline."

Looking really worried, Ichigo let his hands fall. "You asked and I answered. I really didn't expect you to say yes anyhow..." His voice trailed off until Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were a more limpid color, closer to milk chocolate than dark. "And I feel the flames licking very below the belt." It was a rather lame joke but he didn't want to screw things up now. Renji was a very special guy and to blow his chance now... Well that would be his loss. A huge loss. "I apologize. I do feel horrible about saying that since you're right. We've only really known each other for mere hours."

Renji released a heavy sigh and lifted his right hand up to run through his crimson strands and began to shake his head, lifting his other hand to stop the words Ichigo was speaking, "Look, it's fine. Way better than anyone else who's gotten that close. I'm not mad..." He lowered his hands and stuffed them into his pockets, staring at the ground which he kicked his heel against. "I'm just...angry at myself for acting like a sex-crazed idiot." Renji then shrugged, "I don't get out often...like going places and makin' friends...Rukia knows that and Grimm, her really horny boyfriend, tries to get me to go out and have some fun instead of workin'..." The redhead tilted his head. "And...you're actually the first person I actually wanted to talk to. Sounds weird...but, 'ey, I'm just a weird guy." He lifted his head with a grin.

Listening to Renji's words, he glimpsed a piece of what his friend's life must be like. It sounded very much like his own current lifestyle since he hadn't gotten out to do something like this for ages. Study, homework, study. That was all he had done until he had drawn Renji earlier today and made the effort to get to know him. "Weird? Maybe... You are also a great dancer, have a perfect body, and you are a great person besides. Though..." Ichigo paused and raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Don't you want to know what I'd offer in return? Curious at all?"

Renji looked at Ichigo and took his hands out of his pockets a bit, then shifted his weight onto his left, a questionable look on his face, temptation to ask flickering in his cherry-colored eyes. "I guess..." he replied, taking his hands out fully and crossed his arms over the midway of his chest and stomach, "kinda. Not like I really need to know...but I'm kinda curious..." He bit his lower lip then released it, "Fine. I'm curious, tell me."

And Ichigo took on a rather ridiculous pose as he answered. He spaced his legs a bit and made a fist which he rested on his chest, right above his heart. "I'd offer my body in return of course. It would only be fair." He grinned. "Do do with as you wished." His eyes were like melted chocolate. Swirling and flowing, laced with promise. "And I always honor a promise."

Renji chuckled a bit at this and waved his right hand. "C'mon, I wouldn't like that. 'sides," He lowered his hand, "I'm not really into the offering of someone's body...makes me feel like one of those perverts who paid for a pole-dancer to give them a lap-dance." Renji let his left hand cover his mouth. "Glad you'd honor promises though. I like it."

A slightly put out pout slid over his lips. "That's no fun.... Plus it wouldn't be like since you'd have to pay me for it be that way. And I wouldn't accept the money." Sighing, Ichigo ran his fingers through his mussed and slightly damp hair as he replaced the pout with a smile. "Yep. I am an honest person. Even if I may be a pervert." Jokingly, he glanced at Renji's appearance. His clothes were rumpled, in some places sticking to his skin from the dampness that resulted from their dancing. "I do hope you'll still let me draw you though. I will keep my hands to myself." He put both hands behind his back and slipped them into his pockets.

Renji rolled his eyes, lowered his left hand and laughed, "Course...after all, it'll help me work on sitting still for a long time." He let his hand twirl then stop, remembering something and grinning. "There was the first time I went modeling, with clothes, and I couldn't sit still, so they had to have the teachers hold me down while their students sketched. Even then I couldn't stand still and they even had some football players in the class hold me down. Everyone was laughing and I couldn't help but be encouraged to screw around more. Rukia was really disappointed though." His smile died, and let his hand fall. "It's not really any fun anymore. It's...boring." He shrugged, "The same pose most of the time and everyone doesn't smile anymore. I can't stand being in a room with serious people." Renji let out a huff through the side of his mouth and straightened his shirt.

At the rather random tale Renji spun and weaved into a colorful story, it was another insight to how hard it was for him to sit still. Which he seemed to be mostly over now. So he was always a rowdy and need-to-move person. Much unlike himself, who tended to be mellow most of the time and go with the flow. Ichigo prided himself on those qualities and strived to help others take on the attitudes also. A grin of amusement spread easily malleable lips. "That sounds like you. I can just picture you squirming with built up, restless energy." He laughed. "The nice thing about the possibility of modeling for me is that you are free to choose what position you want to be in, or what clothes you want on. I am very flexible when it comes to working with others." His face was completely serious, talking about his art, with no hidden innuendos of a sexual nature. "Plus, as you already know, I am no stiff who stand up in front of people looking down on them and their inhibited ways, as if we were hippies doing drugs in public."


	7. Chapter 7

Renji snickered at the hippie comment and then grinned, "I can also tell you take your art very seriously, makes me feel kinda lazy." He turned and watched everyone dance and shoved his hands into his pockets again, tilting his head to the side, grumbling once hair got into his face but didn't bother to lift a hand to move it away. "Your passion for art, this may sound strange, but I felt it when I looked at your sketch book. They were...lively." The redhead's face gathered a blush and smiled warmly before turning to face Ichigo. "Your classmates might not be jealous...but I am."

"Jealous? Why would you be?" It was a bit of a shock for Renji to admit being jealous of such a trivial thing like drawing. Well it wasn't trivial to him but to many others it was. "For one thing you can make a mean double chocolate cherry chip frappicino, which I could never do by the way, and my art is only as lively as my subjects." He was watching Renji as those chocolate cherry orbs wandered through and around the pulsating crowd. An urge to smack himself in the forehead hard enough to leave a mark came over him. Why had he been so stupid and ruined the moment!?!

Renji blinked then laughed lightly, "It sounds crazy as to why I am, not many would understand." He shrugged, "I don't really care if they don't." The man looked back at the crowd and finally took a hand out of his pocket to rub his cheek, a strange habit he got when he was getting a little too in-depth of what he thought or said. Lowering the hand, Renji licked his lips, idly wondering how long they'd been there and what that sound was. Wasn't the music, wasn't the people...what was it. The red haired Abarai frowned from frustration of not knowing. So bothersome when he could figure out what it was.

"I guess I can understand that..." Ichigo's voice trailed off as it seemed Renji wasn't listening to him anymore. His attention was focused elsewhere and he sighed. Just to have something to do, he scuffed his heel on the floor. This isn't going anywhere... Maybe we should leave…? He opened his mouth to suggest just that when someone came up behind him and nearly tackled him to the ground. A spiky head of blue hair identical to his was all his saw before he caught the person. "Kon? What the hell are you doing here?"

Renji turned to the sound of Ichigo's voice and blinked then quirked a brow at the one with blue hair. He turned and blinked a few times. "Whoa...you have a blue haired twin," Renji observed then grinned, "he's kinda cute." With that he lifted his right hand and rubbed the back of his neck from embarrassment. He was a little out there when Ichigo was talking to him, so all he could do right now is try to make up for it.

At Renji's words, a look of slight jealousy tinged with pride was plastered on Ichigo's face. "Yeah... It was sort of a shock when we meet in high school... I mean we aren't related or anything," he shrugged and manage to rearrange his face into a puzzled frown. "So what are you doing here Kon?" The blue haired twin looked up and his eyes were cloudy until he refocused them on Ichigo's face. "Ichi-kun! It's been too long!" And with that, Kon proceeded to plant his lips on Ichigo's. Ichigo's eyes went wide before pulling away and pushing Kon firmly from him. "I thought I told you were over." "But Ichi...!" Facial features mirrored his earlier pout. "I miss you! We used to have such fun and all that hot se-" The orange haired man stuck his hand over Kon's mouth to stop the words from tumbling out.

Renji's eyes widened at the whole exchange and looked to the side before shoving his hands as far as he could into his pockets and kicked at the ground, staring down on it then let a half-hearted smile cross his features once he looked up. "So...you two were together. Okay," He nodded, more to himself than the other two males, "I'll let ya get to know each other again." He turned and headed out the door, yeah...he's done this before. To every single person whose ex showed up and all that, reminiscing...was never the redhead's thing. Nodding again, he pushed past the bouncer and smiled at him before heading over to the Star Bucks. Maybe Momo was there to talk too, Toshiro was interesting to chat with as well. Sighing, he shrugged and kicked at the dirt before continuing on his way.

"What? No!" Ichigo tried to call out to Renji but he left before his words found him. "Well this is just great." Taking in a deep breath, he turned to face Kon. "Kon. We are no longer together and never will be. I admit we had a great relationship but it is over." His ex feebly protested and attempted to kiss him again but Ichigo avoided him easily. "You're drunk." Snorting, he found a man dancing alone in the crowd and shoved Kon into him "Dance and have fun. I'm leaving." And with that an irritated and frustrated young man left the rave and stopped outside the door. A few flakes of snow were drifting down from the dark sky. A few more minutes and it was snowing lightly. "At least it's not cold..." He started down the sidewalk, kicking rocks, litter, anything in his way all the while cursing his bad luck.

Renji had reached the Star Bucks and paused, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his head. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. Ichigo probably got the wrong message, that would be bad, terrible. "You think about this now?!" he scolded himself in a whisper, smacking his forehead and then shaking his head. Well...small anger was nothing to be over-reactive over. Kicking at the ground a little too hard, Renji squeaked from shock once he fell back, luckily putting his elbows out to catch his fall, barely. Scrapped elbows, bleeding, nice. Cursing, he pushed himself up and used his left hand to rub his elbow to hopefully numb the pain. Stupid move there and the redhead couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"Why the hell did Kon have to show up and pull a stunt like that of all things?! And right in front of Renji! I swear I'll skin him alive if he ever tries to do something like that again..." Ichigo's slightly psychotic mutterings were distracting him from the route he was walking. A few couples passed him, holding hands, and generally being all lovey-dovey. Frowning, he fell silent until a wave of emotion swept through him. "Why did I have to pull a stunt like I did? I must have sounded like a lecherous pervert, which is what I didn't want to sound like. And due to that I surely don't have any chance of getting closer to Renji..."

Renji, by this time, was heading back to the rave. Well, to apologize for giving the wrong message of course. He continued to rub his bloodied elbows and looked from side to side before pausing once again and crossing his arms. "They're probably having a good time reconnecting," Renji looked up at the sky and lifted his hands up to see the small snow and a wide, joyful, smile spread across his face. "Maybe I should just go home? ...I dunno..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, reaching in again once flipping it open to get the slip with Ichigo's number on it. Finding it and mentally 'woot'ing he looked back and forth while dialing, pressing the green talk button and holding the phone up to his ear. Wow...apologize for walking out through a cell phone, what a crap-filled way to do that. Blushing he swallowed and tensed a bit. ...Ichigo was probably mad, well, wouldn't know until he answered.

Still dejected, thinking about his slim to none possibility of getting with Renji. "It wasn't that high to begin with. True, he kissed you and danced with you but that's it. Nothing to indicate an interest in any kind of romantic relationship." He had taken a seat on a bench. It was cold and since there had been snow on it when he sat down, his butt was wet. Ichigo didn't care. He was too concerned with soaking up all the self-pity he was squeezing out. A vibrating sensation on his thigh alerted him to the fact he had a call. Sighing, he contemplated just ignoring it but it might be his dad or something. Slipping the slim piece of technology out of his pocket, he looked at the screen. It said 'Unknown Caller.' "Who could it be…?" He shrugged and flipped it open. Might as well see who it was. Not like he had anything better to do than wallow. "Yo?" The tone of Ichigo's voice was depressed.

Renji felt the urge to squeal, for some unGodly reason, when Ichigo answered the call. Biting down the urge he grinned, "Hey, Ichi...sorry about walking out earlier..." He lifted his freed hand and rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, "I just figured, y'know, you'd wanna get to know your ex again." Renji then smacked his forehead. "If it sounded like I'm using it as an excuse, I'm not." Ah, he cursed his little ranting thing and his luck at being so stupid and just walking out. Dropping his head he stared at the ground, "Just...called to say I'm sorry."

A grateful smile lit up his features as he glanced heavenward, thanking any and all gods that had watched over him. The sound of Renji's voice lifted him up and out of his funk some. Just enough for him to forget about the wet bottom ha now possessed. "I figured you were mad...and maybe felt like a third wheel or something." Ichigo sighed and passed a hand over his eyes. "About the getting to know each other part..." He let the words trail off suggestively but resumed speaking after a few moments. "Well, Kon and I didn't have that good of a relationship. So it wasn't the best surprise for him to show up."

Renji blinked at the last sentence that passed Ichigo's mouth and lifted his head. "Somethin' went wrong, I'm guessing." He shivered a bit and placed the phone against his shoulder to use his hands to rub his cold arms. "And he's not over you either," Renji began to chuckle, "looks like I've got some competition, eh?" The redhead's shoulders shook slightly at his laughter and shut his eyes with his face gathering the slight tinge of pink. Yeah...couldn't handle the cold very well. "And...I can't be mad at you, things happen."

"Unfortunately, Kon has a very narrow idea of a relationship. Sex. That was all it was... So yeah I guess you could say something went wrong." Thinking back on what they had done... It all seemed so dumb and pointless if two people in a relationship only have sex and not connect on any level other than the physical one. "And you're right. He doesn't seem to be over me. At least subconsciously. He was drunk," Ichigo said with a laugh. "So I can't really blame him for his actions." Competition huh? What a thought... A snowflake spiraled down to land on his outstretched hand. It stayed there, perfect, until the heat from his skin melted it.

Renji looked to the side with a questionable look. All Kon thought of was sex? "Why didn't he hook up with Grimm," he spoke before realizing he had said that and grabbed at the phone, "forget I said that...accidental slip." Renji laughed a little nervously then stopped. "Kinda sad though...only in it for that." He shook his head at the thought. Messed. Up.

He released a snort as the suggestion of Kon and Grimmjow was put in. "I'd like to see those fights. Kon sure doesn't look like it but he is a real wildcat." An image of Kon smacking Grimmjow over the head with a frying pan, not quite unlike what Rukia had done earlier that day, was very amusing. "But don't worry. Not a word to Grimm nor Kon." Ichigo couldn't keep the smile from his voice. "And that's true. A real relationship is about more than sex."

Renji laughed and his face was bright, full of joy, "I'm kinda tempted to tell Grimm we found someone just right for him." He lifted his left hand and placed it over his mouth and snickered then pulled it away after a while. "Still," His sneaker kicked the ground, "I feel like you were used...doesn't really sound good either." He then dug the heel of his foot into the snow and kicked at it again. "Kinda pisses me off." Renji mumbled.

Brushing snow off his legs and shoulders, Ichigo felt warm at those words. So he cares? That's good to know. "No need. It was partially my fault for being a hormone, sex crazed guy. When we were together, well, all everything was about involved when I would have my next orgasm." Ah, the bliss of being stupid and young. "Since then I've learned though." And his experiences had taught him that sex was as great as something that was more real than flesh pressed to flesh. Souls joining and touching must, he thought, feel tenfold what plain banging did.

Renji moved to sit under something, continuing to rub his arm and let a shaky chuckle fall before readjusting the cell to his other hand. "Figures...I'm not impressed either way," he replied with his cherry-colored orbs taking in the sight of the sky, "Though...I'm sure you woke a few people up back then." Renji bit his tongue. Bad tease, very bad. "Nee, but...I'm sure this's a sore subject, I'll stop."

"Actually..." Now this was very interesting. It appeared Renji was prone to teasing as well. "It doesn't bother me all that much. And you are very right about some people losing sleep." In fact, his father had threatened to kick him out if they had sex one more time in that house. He had been ranting and raving about how his poor sister's ears were being deflowered. Which had been a real turn off. "What about you?" Ichigo leaned back shivering when his back, only shielded by one layer of cloth, touched the icy metal. "Any stupid relationships to speak of?"

"God, Ichigo," he sighed then grinned, "you're somethin' else." He shifted where he sat and squirmed as a cold breeze moved over him. Renji licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. "No. I don't have any as of yet...sounds crazy...but I'm a little too careful." He let the hand move to his neck and rubbed it with a sheepish smile.

He started to nod but realized that Renji couldn't possibly know unless he said it. "I can understand that. When I first discovered my sexual preference well..." All the fear and uncertainty rushed back as his first thoughts of question whether he liked girls or guys. He'd been terrified. "I was terrified, scared and had no idea what to do. Especially when it came to admitting feelings to another guy."

The redhead dropped his hand and fell silent for a moment, his eyes flickering with concern and confusion. Maybe, just maybe, that was his problem and he had to deal with it like Ichigo did. He swallowed thickly and let out a soft exhale of air, watching a small cloud form in front of his face, eyes falling shut and his heart pounding at his mind recalling how he acted before Kon interrupted in the rave, pressing against Ichigo without worry. "Ahh, shit," Renji grumbled as he shook his head to rid of the thoughts bouncing about. "Yeah…I hear ya," The tattooed form slumped his shoulders and brought his knees close to his chest, "I've seen it and been told by a friend of mine…kinda broke down into tears." Renji opened his eyes and stared at the ground with another shiver. "…honestly……I'm scared."

There was a pause on Ichigo's end. Not even a breath was heard. Scared? Of being hurt? he let out his held in breath slowly. "Scared of being hurt?" His tone was sincerely empathetic and understanding. Renji was reaching out to him and it struck a chord deep inside his heart. He'd once gone through this though at an earlier age and with no one to support him. Sure his family had when he came out but while he was trying to figure things out... He had been alone.

"I don't know," Renji replied with his head falling and holding the phone close with a slight frown, "I don't know why...I just am." He moved his feet a bit, having the toes of the sneakers brush together and then beside one-another when he had them settle. "Kinda stupid...not knowin' why." Renji kicked at the snow for a moment and released a pitiful sigh.

"I quite disagree." Ichigo retorted over the phone, a little sternly. "You fears are not stupid. You have a right to fear something you haven't experienced." He chewed on his bottom lips as he thought about what to say next but the prefect words came to mind. At least he thought they were. "Though you didn't seem scared when we were dancing earlier. If you could call it dancing." There was a teasing note to his words.

Renji's face went red and felt so warm he was sure it'd melt the snow. "D-don't make fun of me..." he stammered, both hands swapping the phone to the other ear, licking his lips and eyes falling halfway shut. "Ichi-Tomato."

At the 'Tomato' comment he began to utter words that might come together to say something like 'I'll get you back with my own friggin tomato.' Ichigo blew a piece of hair of his eyes and pouted. "Wasn't making fun. My point was that..." He resumed chewing his bottom lips before continuing. "Well, with the right person maybe you won't be scared."

"Uh..." Renji's eyes looked up to the sky and then to the side. "...I don't really get it." His left hand removed itself from the phone and rubbed his arm. "It makes sense a bit, then again it doesn't. Are ya saying that I -" the redhead stopped then shook his head with a sniff, crossing his eyes to see a, wonderfully, bright red nose. "-I think I'm beginning to look like that Red-Nosed Reindeer."

"Red-nosed reindeer...? Aw shit." With a shiver he remembered they had been having this conversation out in the cold without wearing the proper clothing. He sneezed and sniffed. "Crap. Now we're gonna get colds." Mumbling about his own stupidity, he got up from the bench. He winced as he heard a crack and stared down to realize that his wet bottom had frozen to the bench and now there was a patch of fabric on the bench. Where he had been sitting. In the exact same color as his pants. He let out a string of curses. "These were my favorite pants too!!!"

"Ichigo, are you all right?!" Renji asked with a worried tone, pushing himself up and blinking once the curses reached his ears. "Where are you? What happened?" His left hand rubbed his nose vigorously and began walking in a direction he thought Ichigo was.

"You stupid bench! I'll get you for this!" He had dropped his phone and was trying to pull the piece of fabric off. To his surprise and frustration, the bundle of wood and metal refused to give it up. Ichigo growled and started to yank with new zeal. Renji rounded a corner to see his fingers slip off the cloth and Ichigo's arse to meet the pavement. The fuming Kurosaki was staring daggers at the inanimate object.

Renji blinked and hung up the phone, jogging over to look between the artist and the bench, lifting a hand to snicker in it as his lips turned back into a wide grin. "Poor bench, you picked a fight with the wrong artist." he chuckled, bending down and picking up Ichigo's cell, brushing the snow off and handing it to the orange head, then kneeled down in front of the bench, sliding his thumb under the fabric and scrapping it off the best he could with his nail, continuing to laugh while his shoulders shook in amusement.

"I'll make you into matchsticks bench!" Ichigo said as he stuffed his phone in a random pocket. "Or maybe burn you into coals." He shifted through the pros and cons of each possibility. His eyes refocused on Renji and his shaking shoulders. Laughing at other's misfortune... He harrumphed and hesitantly got up. Twisting and turning his upper body, Ichigo finally managed to inspect the damage. "Guess could sew them back together…"

A snort came from Renji and he hunched over a bit, lifting his free hand to stop Ichigo's angry outbursts, "No more, no more!" he laughed, face red from the cold and his laughter. "I'll get it off in a second, just no more." Slowly he slid a couple more fingers under it and shivered, continuing to scrape with a look of joy still on his face. "I can't believe you got so angry at a bench."

Staring at Renji's back, his eyes narrowed and he snorted. "There were my favorite pants! It'll take time I don't want to spend on them to fix it. And it was the bench's' fault." Now where did he leave his sewing kit? Probably tossed under his bed somewhere. "And I'll stop only if you stop laughing." Sure enough, there was a small ragged spot in the middle of his pants' bottom. It showed his dark blue boxers. And not to mention that the wind was cold_._

Renji looked over his shoulder and held onto the fabric he finally got off while biting his lower lip to keep from laughing, eyes welling up with tears at the effort. Letting his left hand he covered his mouth and released the lower lip, "I can't stop..." he giggled, "Y-you're too funny." Slowly he regained control of himself, lowered his hand and stood. "I'll fix 'em for ya. The coffee shop's got a room with extra supplies and there's a sewing kit in there in case someone rips their clothes or the apron."

Still slightly angry but quickly getting over it, he shrugged. "It's closer than my dorm anyway..." Ichigo glared at the bench one more time and promised revenge. "You can lead the way." Arms clasped together in front of him, he now looked like a child who was getting a reprieve for ripping his best Sunday clothes. Only Ichigo was the one reprieving himself.

"Oh, quit looking like the poor bench raped your ass," Renji rolled his eyes and turned, heading in the direction he came, shaking his head with a soft snicker before forcing his laughter down and just sticking with laughing his ass off mentally, shoulders bouncing slightly.

"I'll get you bench and little Renji too," he muttered and let his stride fall in with Renji's. The snow was coming down lightly still, giving everything a dusting of powdered sugar. Scowling at anything and anyone that looked at him wrong, they quickly scuttled out of his way. Ichigo closed his eyes and took in a few deeps, cleansing breaths, let them go, and resumed watching Renji. Some snow had stuck to his shirt and pants, giving him a coating of the substance. He looks like a cookie! A powdered sugar cookie. Bet he tastes yummy too.

Renji glanced over his shoulder, looking forth he reached his left hand up to brush some snow out of his hair and off his shoulders with a frown. Freakin' A was it cold, and he didn't like the cold. Nope, Renji no likey. Releasing a puff of breath and watched with amused cherry-colored orbs as it floated up before his vision. Shaking his head to get more flakes off, Renji kicked at the snow and tilted his head, grinning once he saw the shop come into view. Thank God for Rukia begging for that spare room to put crap in!

"Damn my ass is cold," he said, hissing as a particularly bitingly old gust nipped at his hind end. "Can't you walk any faster?" Orange hair bending with the wind, Ichigo increased his pace to come level with Renji. "I'm literally freezing my ass off here ya know?"

"And I'm close to laughing mine off," Renji retorted with a grin. "If you're that cold, run like your ass is on fire there." He shrugged and moved a little slower on purpose with a pleased expression. "I think God has somethin' against ya. Nice boxers by the way." Renji mentioned as he walked backwards a bit to inspect the damage the frozen bench had done.

His chest puffed out, not much dissimilar to that of a bullfrog, before Ichigo began to speak. "Whatever. At least it didn't get my boxers... Thanks for the compliment." His eye zeroed in on their target. "I expect you'll be getting to see much more of them since I'll have to take my cargo pants off for you to fix 'em." He snorted and ran fingers through his messy hair. "I'm not going to let you anywhere near my butt with a needle."

"Hey, I'm a pro at sewing!" Renji pouted and crossed his arms. "I've fixed Grimm's pants ten times the past three weeks. Idiot can't take a hint with not ticking Rukia off when she's holding a knife or cooking." He groaned and blushed while slumping his shoulders. One tear he needed to fix was near the man's crotch and he told him that he either takes the pants off and hands them over or stays with the tear.

"Still." Ichigo shook his head. But a thought formed, making his eyes sparkle with some unknown joke. Until he explained. Which of course he did. "You should count yourself lucky. You're the first to get my pants off on the first date." Grinning, Ichigo turned his head and his eye met Renji's. This was adventure he'd have to remember. This night...well had been more interesting than most he'd had even when he'd been buzzed.

Renji frowned and shoved the torn piece of cloth into Ichigo's face once he passed and blushed as he walked ahead with his arms crossed, frowning with his brows furrowed, his long crimson strands fluttering in the breeze that blew by and blew out an irritated huff of air. "Pervert," he grumbled while looking to the side.

Just managing to grab the piece of fabric before it fell to the ground, Ichigo caught up with Renji. He let out a sigh and looked at the ground. "Well if you haven't noticed, and you would have to be pretty thick to not notice, I'm a pervert. That's just how I am. Besides," he smiled and glanced sideways at the annoyed Abarai, "they do say that artists are eccentric. Not that it's an excuse."

Renji wished he had something else to shove into Ichigo's face so he just looked away again stubbornly and let his eyes follow the white path the flakes had caused. "Well, ya should've said you'd have to be Grimmjow or someone else I know." The redhead uncrossed his arms and shoved his hands into his pockets. "And you'd have to be a perv to draw live models...pretty good at hiding it too." Once he stood in front of the Star Bucks and waved at Hinamori and Toshiro, he pushed the door open and motioned for Ichigo to follow him behind the counter and into the very back while looking at the girl with a grin. "Just gonna help him fix his 'bench-rapable pants'." And with that, he headed to the back with a joking wave.

"I've got that tomato just waiting for you Renji," Ichigo said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and slumped a bit. It was a bad attempt at trying to make himself invisible. And not working judging from the snickers he got when he did. He narrowed hsi eyes and frowned deeply at those who dared mock him and his, yes he'd admit it, poor bench-raped pants. Going around the counter, he walked over to the door and pushed it open. His feet lead him inside to find boxes stacked all around. "Storage I guess."


	8. Chapter 8

Renji followed in and headed towards the end of the room and leaned up with his eyes looking from side to side then beaming with an, "I found it!" and grabbing onto the kit with a pleased look in his eyes. Dropping slightly he turned to look at Ichigo and popped it open, digging through it and then frowned, not knowing what color to use. "Turn around..." he ordered as he grabbed the needle and popped the harmless side between his teeth, rummaging again and growling. He needed to see the color. That's what mattered most when he fixed clothes. "And hand me the cloth, your ass'll be fine."

"Yessir," Ichigo grinned and proceeded to strip off his pants, first yanking off his shoes. He unbuttoned his cargo pants, unzipped them, and slid them off his legs. He shivered as the slightly chill air of the storage room hit his unprotected legs. Buck up, he told himself. Handing the scrap of fabric and his pants to Renji, Ichigo shuffled in his stocking feet to a box and sat down. It wasn't really that cold.

Renji took both objects and placed his bottom on the floor, finally deciding to grab the black thread and took the needle from his teeth and slipped the string through it, setting to his task, having to reach into the pants and grumbling curses at having to do so. It was so much easier when the clothes he had to fix were on the person, not off. "I hate you, you made this a little harder than necessary." Cursing and muttering some more, his eyes narrowed, watching as some parts lifted when the needle poked through then dipped when it went down.

"First of all, I could have done it myself, but since you offered..." His voice trailed off, knowing Renji knew he had offered so this was kinda his fault. "Second, what kind of friend would I be if I made life easier for you? I mean really, life is about over coming obstacles and sewing one scrap of cloth isn't that bad. And third..." Ichigo stopped talking to stand and turn around in a circle, smiling. "I wanted you to get a spectacular view of my boxers." He sat down on the box again and leaned down to watch Renji sew. "But I do appreciate you doing this. You didn't have to. It's not like you were the one who ripped them."

Renji twitched a bit at Ichigo's comment with his boxers and was close to throwing the pants at him to tell him to do it himself. Letting his eyes look away and his hands stopped working with a soft blush. "Well, it's not every day a friend of mine gets their pants ripped." he replied, his left hand's thumb running over the fabric of the pants line. "...it's not a big deal anyway."

Having had seen the urge to fling the article of clothing at him in Renji's eyes, he mentally sighed when it didn't happen. Ichigo really didn't fancy having a needle stuck in his calf. "I suppose. But if you ever rip your pants and need someone to mend them, I'm your guy." He chuckled, just being friendly. After that episode at the dance, he didn't want to push their friendship farther than what Renji was willing to give at this point. But that goddamned blush of his almost always sent his control into shreds.

Renji blinked and looked at Ichigo then back down on the pants, getting back to work with half-lidded eyes. "I guess..." he replied, right hand continuing its movements and slumping his shoulders with a soft laugh, "I'm not one to sit anywhere too long to let that happen, unlike a certain someone." Saying that the redhead grinned when he was finished and tied it, biting the end of the string on the needle off and tossed the pants to Ichigo. "Finished. Now put them on so I can make sure I got it just right."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo caught the tossed clothing item and slipped a leg inside. "You can rip your pants doing things other than freezing them." Deciding to let it drop with that, he put his other leg in and pulled them up to his waist. Fastening the button and zipping them, he turned around. "Look good?"

The redhead moved over with the needle in his mouth and bent down, inspecting it then frowning deeply, taking it out of his mouth and moved the needle swiftly, not even touching Ichigo's bottom in a missed spot and tied it, biting the string again without a care of how strange it looked. "'kay...they're good. Now you won't freeze your ass off when you go home."

"If they look funky, I'm going to kick your ass next time I see you. Or partake my revenge another way." Tomato here I come! Cracking his back and stretching a bit, Ichigo didn't hear a tearing noise so the stitches were holding up. Now for the final test. Leaning forward until he was bent at the waist, he reached for his toes. No tearing. "Good job, Ren," he said, straightening his back and turning around.

Renji pushed himself back when Ichigo leaned forward with a protesting squeak. "I don't care if I did a good job! You could've just walked around!" he shouted with a blush and glared, pushing himself up onto his feet and headed over to the kit, leaning down and picking it up, putting everything back and placing it where it belonged with narrowed eyes with an embarrassed feature on his face. "I'm not like other people...I'm not that mean to go and mess up your favorite pair of pants. Don't degrade me to those people." Turning he lifted his left hand to move a few strands of hair out of his face.

Eyes widening a fraction, Ichigo strive to unfluff Renji's ruffled feathers. "Chill man. I just meant that you did better than I would." Casually leaning against a sturdy stack of boxes, his eyelids fell half shut as he followed the fiery vixen's progress. Vixen? Is that really what I thought? Well it kind of suits him. Ichigo could clearly see embarrassment etched into the other's features. "Why are you embarrassed? Again I might add?"

Renji looked to the side, "Beside havin' your ass almost in my face? No reason." He pushed another stubborn piece out of his face and growled once it moved back into position and pushed it a few more times before glaring and dropping his hand with a huff, trying to blow it away and failing. Deciding to screw trying he headed towards the door with a sigh. Stubborn hair...only happened in the morning when he over-slept, which he always tried to avoid. "Best be heading home I guess. It's really late and I still need to do a few things at home before tomorrow," Renji turned to look at Ichigo, "you're coming tomorrow, right?"

"Here? Yeah. Wouldn't miss it." Ichigo smiled and followed in his friend's footsteps. "I'm just going to sleep in tomorrow. Maybe paint if I feel like it." He wasn't much of a painter but he did enjoy trying. Pastels and oils were interesting to fiddle with as well. There were so many things a person could to add dimension to their art on a two dimensional surface just by using on of those mediums. Then he remembered the sounds that had been coming from Uryu's bedroom when they left. "Hopefully Chad is gone. Or sleeping. I'd really like to be able to get some sleep tonight."

Renji laughed, "Yeah, good luck with that." He turned and shut the door once Ichigo exited the room and moved to the front of the shop, patting Hinamori on the head, "See ya later, kid." She only smiled in response as Renji passed and pushed open the door with a shudder, looking up and then his mouth fell open, looking over at Ichigo and hoping to the dearest God that loved him that the other man was not by the door with him...stupid blue haired sex-addict and his abusive friend...did. Not. Take. It....down.

"What's with the horrified look...?" Ichigo had watched the expression on Renji's face turn from happiness to horrified in 3.2 seconds flat. Idily wondering if that type of thing required practice his eyes followed the other's to rest on the bundle of mistletoe. It was still there? Well maybe I should take advantage of this while I still can and blame it on Renji's mismatched family. A wicked grin crossed his lips as he swooped down and planted a kiss on Renji's slightly parted lips before he could protest. A hand went to each of Renji's cheeks to keep him from pulling away too soon.

Renji muffled a protest then simply gave up with a plot of revenge forming in his mind for the three participants in this evil tradition. He let his eyes slide shout, displaying his defeat and grabbing at the other's shirt, tempted to pull forth than shove Ichigo away but decided against it.

Since no protest was voiced by Renji, Ichigo took this as a small invitation. When a hand gasped his shirt, he could help but smile into the kiss before moving his lips against the other's. Not too much pressure but enough to begin to push the chastity of the kiss. He didn't want to push too far because he knew he would end up hurting in some area of his body.

"People are watching, people are watching!" the little innocent Renji shouted as the redhead blushed at the realization and pulled away with wide eyes once he opened them, swallowing and releasing Ichigo's shirt slowly. "People are watching..." he mumbled before pushing the door open and smiled at Ichigo, "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" He stepped out and turned right, heading off with his hair hanging in his face. Maybe... "That's what I'm scared of?" he grumbled and broke into a slow jog towards his place.

Ichigo stood there, just outside the door and to the right, watching Renji jog off into the distance. "Damn people for existing," he grumbled. And he'd been doing so good, too. "Next time, I'll do better. Man if had been any other guy, I'd have been all over them but with Renji I have to take it slow. Like a rabbit. Easily scared and ready to run at the slightest wrong move." Lost in thoughts, his feet traveled the familiar route back to his dorm. He had walked to and from the coffee shop and his dorm that it was second nature to him. All of a sudden, his nose bumped into the big wooden door announcing he had arrived. Sighing, he pushed it open and took the stairs to his dorm. "Good night sleep here I come." Thankfully, when he reached his dorm door and opened it, he only heard snores. "Thank god." Tip toeing, he got into his room, closed the door, slipped out of his clothes and into bed. Wonder what tomorrow will bring...he thought as he began to drift.

Renji reached his place and dug into his back pocket for his keys, grumbling as he got them out and put one into the slot, turning it and opening the door, taking it out. Shutting the door once he got inside he locked it then moved over to the couch and laid down. "I'll finish everything tomorrow," he mumbled before the darkness began to consume him.

He awoke to the sound of loud beeps right into his ear. "Take shelter!" Frantically, Ichigo thrashed around in his bed, falling off and onto the floor. His legs were tangled up in his bed sheets. "They're gonna bomb us!" Blubbering about shrapnel and flying objects, the orange haired man scrambled to find something to crawl under. Just then his bedroom door opened to reveal Uryu rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning. "Ichi-go," he said in between yawns. "It's your alarm dumb ass." Bare-chested and clad in his boxers, Uryu Ishida crossed the room, stepping over Ichigo's wiggling body, and switched off the alarm. "Oh right," Ichigo said, voice thick with sleep. "Thanks Uryu." His roommate nodded and padded out.

Renji grumbled and shifted slightly then opened his eyes with a protesting groan as something leapt onto his back and purred. What was purring...? Did he own something that purred? "Mew," Renji blinked the sleep out of his eyes and turned to look at a black and orange striped cat. "...Ki?" he mumbled, reaching his hands out to pick the kitten up then blinked once he recalled he'd been out late and didn't come to get poor Ki out of the house and go to the Star Bucks with him. Renji looked down just knowing Ki was glaring at him. "Ah...c'mon, Ki...I was out with a friend, I'll take you today so don't be mad." he pleaded with slanted brows. The redhead didn't like it when his pet was mad at him. Seemingly to be forgiving, for now, Ki laid a paw on his cheek and Renji grinned, setting her down then heading towards his room to go get dressed as the feline curled up into a ball, head lifted and tail wagging while watching Renji get ready to go and get things done before leaving the house. One major thing: give her her damn milk!

"Stupid war games," Ichigo grumbled, getting to his feet. "Mess with your head." Yawning, he tossed his sheets back on his bed and retrieved a fresh pair of boxers from his dresser. "Shower here I come." He rubbed his eyes, thinking about a nice hot shower. And I could use the paints today I suppose. Capture Renji's image in color this time... Thinking those thoughts, he walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower while discarding his boxers. Under the hot spray of water his muscles relaxed and a sigh of content passed his lips.

Renji headed out of his room with a overly large black shirt on him with the name of one of the many of his favorite bands on the back with the tour dates. Obviously the one for this week was Three Days Grace. Ki leapt off the couch, landing with elegant grace and following the other into the kitchen, purring happily once he opened the fridge and got her beloved milk out. Yes, kitty was very happy right now. Popping the cap open and bending down to pour it into the bowl Renji chuckled warmly once Ki pounced and began lapping at the white substance. Petting her head a bit, he then stood and set the milk back in the cold container and moved to get out the brownies he made, then got out a opened container of egg nog and opened it after setting the brownies down and tilted the carten, almost purring himself from joy. Ah...the vanilla brand was his favorite!

Humming a song he'd always loved, 'Roses Are Red by Aqua', he squirted some shampoo into his hand and massaged the gel through his orange spikes. Ichigo smiled, smelling the scent. It wasn't that manly, he'd admit, but he loved the smell. Lavender vanilla. It had a calming effect on his psyche it seemed because whenever he went to his art after a shower, he always did better. Once he rinsed out the shampoo, he moved on to cleaning the rest of his body. The bar of plain ivory soap glided over his wet skin, leaving soapy suds behind.

Renji took the egg nog away from his mouth, "Ahhh! So good!" he grinned, sure he sounded like one of those fangirls in a show that found something so cute. Moving over to the garbage bin, he threw the empty container out and headed towards the bathroom, tugging at the end of his shirt that somehow seemed small. Usually the end was...below his crotch now it wasn't. Maybe he grew? He shrugged and kicked his legs a bit to get his blue jeans to straighten at the end instead of slouch. Stupid Grimmjow...buying the wrong size on purpose. Still he liked them, really comfy. The crimson boxers he wore poked out just like his other pants. Everyone knew that the clothes they got him either had to be comfy or his style, end of story. "Time to get moving," he sighed, setting to the task of brushing his teeth.

Done with his song and shower, Ichigo stepped out of the shower soaking wet and dripping. He grabbed his towel, mentally sighing with relief when he saw that it was clean. Good thing Chad didn't use it again. Maybe me telling him not to got through to him once and for all. He dried himself off and pulled on his boxers. "Now for some breakfast," he said when he opened the bathroom door. "Cereal maybe?" Going through his inventory he decided on Trix. "Gotta love that rabbit." He poured out the colorful pieces into a bowl and added milk from his mini fridge.

Renji frowned at his reflection in the mirror. For one reason, and one only: a stubborn strand was sticking out again. His hands worked viciously at it and moaned from depression. And it was at the left side of his head. Licking his hand and putting it down didn't work, water didn't work either, even combing angrily didn't. He eventually ended up glaring at it and hissing like Ki did when he almost crushed her turning in his sleep. "You stubborn bastard," he muttered, crossing his arms, his sleeve drooping at the elbows. "I hate you..."

Crunching away as he ate his food, Ichigo went to his room and sat on his bed. He stared at his easel imagining a painted image of Renji appearing there. Licking the spoon free of milk and cereal, he tapped his chin with the piece of silverware. It would take a good chunk of time... Glancing at his clock he read the numbers. It was about 10 a.m. He blinked. "Man I'm up early today... Usually I'dhave hit the snooze without even waking up." Ichigo shrugged and finished his meal. He washed them into eh bathroom sink and put them away. Then he went about getting dressed. Dark jeans, plain black t-shirt, socks, and a pair of black converse. Satisfied with his choices, he pulled out the tub with his art supplies. Soon he was sitting in front of a black piece or sturdy, white, thick cardboard. His paint brush dipped into the red and Ichigo's hand began to paint Renji's flame colored hair.

Renji walked out of the bathroom with a pout, glaring at Ki, whose shoulders where shaking, "Shut up." Sighing, he went into his room and got his faded green hoodie out and yanked it on, walking out and scooping Ki up, heading into the kitchen after yanking on his dirty red sneakers and grabbed the brownies. Heading out the door, he set the black and orange cat down, reached into his back pocket, pulled out his keys and grabbed the doorhandle tugging it shut, slid the key in the hole and locked the door. Putting the keys back, he picked Ki up again and headed towards the coffee shop with a wide smile on his face.

Dabbing in some black to make some strands stand out, adding white for some shine... His mind became blissfully blank as he painted. It was his salvation in a way since life could get hectic. All that existed when he made art was him and his piece. Ichigo wrinkled his nose as something tickled his cheek. He swiped at it, leaving a small streak of white. Renji's face was forming as his added more colors as he focused.

On the way to the coffee shop Renji idly wondered if he should go see Ichigo. Blinking, he shook his head rapidly with a blush and got a confused glance from the kitten in his arms. "Mew?" Was what brought Renji back and he smiled at her, "Its nothing, don't worry." Looking up he saw the Star Bucks and an even bigger smile took form on his face, pushing the door open with his shoulder. "Hey! Rukia , Grimm I brought some..." His voice trailed off and backed away from the door as he saw who the teal haired man was talking too, Rukia's eyes widening once they saw Renji and waved hesitantly. "Shit..." Was all that passed his lips next, holding onto the two things in his arms tightly, but not too tight.

Frowning, he rinsed his brushes and set about forming the torso and upper limbs. Ichigo's tongue poked out as he traced delicate lines showing the small muscles on Renji's chest. Painstakingly, his hand was close to shaking since he wanted to get it right. The character and personality that was Renji had to go into this. Slowly, his friend emerged from the white background. Serious and slightly scared eyes. Fingers barely twitching due to sitting still. The urge to leave showed on his face as well.

The man with dark hair turned and had wide eyes, "Ah! Renji, it's been so long!" He sounded pleased as Ki hissed and Renji shrank back a bit. "H-hey, Hisagi." he replied looking away and hands trembling slightly. Rukia frowned, "Hisagi, just leave. It's his day off and I thought Grimm taught you a lesson for coming to harass him last time?!" "I didn't harass him." Renji swallowed and moved into the building and moved over to the counter and set the brownie container down, bending down to set a hissing Ki down, who only turned to glare at Hisagi. "Its...fine, Rukia," Renji sighed, standing and offering a weak smile. "How have you been since I last seen you...since High School I should say." "Been well, though I've been trying to find you. You suddenly vanish-" "Beat it," Grimmjow frowned.

More lines appeared as the upper abdomen extended into the lower extremities. Almost finished. Totally absorbed in his work, he didn't notice how little time had passed. Once he was done, he'd marvel and smile. But now... more paint adorned and filled empty space. His pace was fast as he got closer and closer completion of his painting. One more stroke...! Done! He set down his brushes and stepped back to admire his work. Each line was just so and the whole impressed upon him that he had captured a precious piece of Renji. Ichigo smiled and glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven. "I finished in record time."

"Why so mean, Grimmjow?" the dark haired man asked, mock hurt covering his face. "Because you're a slimy little bastard who can't let go of past events, how does that sound?" Rukia frowned, crossing her arms as Renji sat at the counter, fiddling with a mug of hot chocolate Rukia had given him earlier to calm down from the shock of seeing Shuuei after almost four years. "I don't get it," the redhead mumbled while taking a sip, Ki nuzzling her cheek against Renji's, "why'd he show up now? ...not fair." He kicked at the counter and a loud thud echoed about the room, capturing everyone's attention for a minute before Grimmjow threatened to literally boot the dark haired man in the ass out the door if he didn't leave.

Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes lit up as he thought of an idea. "I could call Renji right now! Maybe he'll want to come over and see it. Now where id my cell..." He muttered a few words as he rummaged around in his clothes from yesterday. "Ah! Got it!" He scrolled through his last received calls and found the last one he had gotten. This must be his number. He programmed the number into his phone and punched the green phone button to send his call. He pressed it to his ear and waited.

Renji's eyes widened as the ringtone he'd assigned Ichigo sometime along the walk rang and hastily grabbed for his phone, flipping it open and answering the call, "H-hello?" Obviously taken off-guard and pushed away from the counter and heading into the back of the building, into the way back in the 'storage' room as Ichigo dubbed it the day before.

"Hey Renji! Good news- Wait. What's wrong?" Ichigo heard the small stutter and frowned with concern. He sounded a little upset, too. Maybe this was the wrong time to call. "Am I interrupting something?" His concern leaked into his voice.

"It's nothing," Renji replied, shifting away from the door and placed his bottom on a sturdy box, "it's not a big deal...don't worry." He placed his other hand against the phone. "You said you had good news...can I hear it?" He forced himself to sound like nothing was wrong...but Ichigo might hear through the pitiful disguise.

"It is not nothing. I can tell." Ichigo's frown deepened. He grabbed his leather jacket and his keys as he headed out the door. "I'm coming over to the coffee shop." He guessed Renji was there since he seemed like a morning person. Unlike me. Wonder what happened to unsettle Renji this much? "But the good news is that I finished a painting of the pose I sketched of you. It looks amazing."

Renji's eyes widened then fell halfway shut, "That's the best news I've heard all day." He then glanced over at the door then looked down on the floor, kicking it with the scruff of his heel. "Just...don't hang up the phone." Hearing Ichigo calmed his nerves down just enough to relax slightly and forget a bit of why he was upset.

"Sure thing. So..." Ichigo took a breath and thought about what could have possibly happened to make Renji sound so down. "Would you like to see it sometime?" It was kinda lame but it was something to say. Once he arrived he'd find out what happened. He was already out of the dorm building having nearly ran the whole way down the stairs. He tripped a few times but caught himself before he fell on his face.

Renji scooted back and smiled, "Yeah, I'd like to see your art anytime." He lifted his right hand and pushed some hair out of his face. "They're really something." He shut his eyes for a minute then reopened them, not even knowing that Shuuei was fighting with Grimmjow to get to the back of the building to find Renji and communicate with him without having a fight and Rukia just went to go get the thickest frying pan she could find to wallop Hisagi with.

"Almost there..." He rounded the corner to see the Starbucks. It looked alright outside... "I think you'll really like it though." Ichigo stepped up to the door and opened it to find Rukia searching through drawers, Grimmjow yelling at a man with dark spiky hair along with a 69 tattoo on his cheek plus three scars with it, and no Renji. "Where are you Renji? It's a madhouse in here."

"In the back..." Renji replied and hung up the phone, shoving it into his pocket to his hoodie and brought his knees up to his chest. "Get the hell outta here!" Grimmjow growled. "At least let me talk to Renji!" the other man protested, Rukia returning and clapping the pan to her other hand. "Nope, not after what you did to him in High." The raven looked up at Ichigo and motioned towards the back, figuring Renji was the one that brought a panting Ichigo here. Looking like he ran a marathon or something.

"Thanks Rukia," Ichigo said as he headed for the door that he and Renji had gone through last night. Storage. Glancing back at the newcomer, he couldn't help but think that this man might be why Renji was so upset. Like to know why so I could have a reason to kick his ass. He pushed open the door to find Renji on a box with his knees held against his chest. Going over to the huddled form, he put a hand on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Renji looked over at Ichigo and weakly grinned. "Hey," he greeted then looked at the ground, a 'mew' caught his attention and looked a little upwards to see that Ki followed Ichigo inside and reached over to pick the kitten up and held her close, her small head brushing against his chin. "Is that guy gone?" Obviously the sound of a loud crash reached his ears but it wasn't metal to skin, it was metal to floor, pretty easy to figure out. Letting out a small exhale of air he leaned against Ichigo and shut his eyes. So warm.

Ichigo sat on a box next to Renji. "No he isn't Though Grimm looks like he'll kick his ass if he doesn't leave soon." He sighed and looked down at the small cat that was now in the other's arms. "Cute cat." He reached over with his other hand to rub gently behind its ears.

Ki purred and moved to get her ears scratched more. Seeing this Renji laughed, "She likes ya. Surprising...usually she doesn't take a liking to someone so easily." He shifted his head to look up at Ichigo. "You had a cat before right? The way you scratched your face yesterday," The redhead looked back down on Ki, "...makes me think you did, or still do." A string of curse words fluttered past and so did the sound of footsteps, making Renji tense then un-tense once they went by.

"You noticed that huh?" Ichigo grinned and looked down at the small feline. "Yeah I had a cat. Hubert was his name. He was a huge cat." The sounds coming from outside the room weren't that promising but no one had burst in so it seemed that they were safe. For now. Looking down at Renji, Ichigo felt a pang at how vulnerable he looked. He wanted to know what had caused this and how that man was involved but he wouldn't pry. I'll let him go at his own pace.

Renji's eyes looked around the room, "For some reason that 'huge' part reminds me of that Garfield character." His lips curled back into a smile then it fell. "'bout that guy you saw in the front..." Ki wiggled out of Renji's arms and moved to lay beside him. "...he thinks...when I was in High School he wouldn't leave me alone..." Renji shifted a little closer to Ichigo. "Rukia asked Grimmjow to take care of it, and we thought he did...but I avoided him. He thinks I like him...I told him there was someone else I liked," Renji frowned, "and he just won't stop."

"Well he was pretty big," Ichigo agreed with a small chuckle but as the subject returned to the mysterious man, his voice took on a serious tone. Eyes flickered down as he watched the space between them shrink. "So he just doesn't know when to quit? No is no." If this guy was harassing Renji…then he would take care of it. Directly or indirectly. "Maybe…. Just maybe he doesn't really understand. I think you should sit down with him and talk about it." He watched the feline's whiskers twitch as it settled down. The hand that was on Renji's shoulder tightened as if to reassure his friend, though he wished for more.

One of Renji's hands grabbed at Ichigo's jacket and tugged lightly. "I did try...only to end up nearly raped," His face fell and looked to the side with half-lidded cherry-colored eyes, "I was pretty dumb that day to take him to a place where they had alcohol, luckily Grimm worked there and saved me." Ki's ears bent back and scooted closer to Renji, reaching a paw out and pawing at his thigh. "Got him fired though for giving Shuuei a bloody nose." His head leaned against Ichigo's shoulder. "...been avoiding him and drinks ever since I got outta High."

"Oh man..." Ichigo paused, his voice lowering, "I didn't know." Now I understand him more. Well some parts. His chocolate orbs gazed at Renji, his hand gripping his jacket as for dear life. "Do you want me to do something?" His free hand went under Renji's chin and lifted his face to look into his eyes. "Do you want me to help?" His gaze was strong and unwavering telling the other that he was there for him.

A gasp had passed Renji's lips once Ichigo grabbed at his chin and blinked, staring at the other before he blinked and looked away. "No...it'll only make things worse," Renji pulled away and Ki, noticing the change in the atmosphere, leapt off the container and out of the room by the small crack and pulled at the door with her orange left paw, surprisingly shutting the door completely. The redhead slowly scooted back with a blush and lifted his right hand to go through his hair. "Grimmjow should have him out of here by now...though I don't want to leave until either he or Rukia tells me." His hand stopped and looked away. "Sounds stupid...being afraid of someone and not really dealing with it."

Ichigo shook his head. "It's not stupid to be afraid." He leaned back on his elbows while sitting on the box and stared at the ceiling. "But I do think you need to deal with it because he'll keep coming back otherwise. He doesn't look like the sort to take no for an answer. Either that or he thinks no magically means yes." Then a lock of hair flopped on his forehead and he angrily stared at it causing him to go a little cross eyed. He blew it out of his face and returned his attention to Renji. A smile curved his lips as the other's hand went through his hair. "You run your fingers through your hair when you are nervous." His smile turned into a grin. "It's cute."

Renji blinked and fell silent, letting his right leg move to plant his foot on the ground, tattooed brows slanted. "You're the first one to notice that," he muttered, "but...I can't talk to him, I don't want too. I thought telling him there was someone else would get through to him but I guess not." He dropped his hand and scuffed his heel into the ground, hands holding onto the box and tightening their grasp. "I hate it," Renji frowned, "thinking I'd never fall for someone and just when I got to working here a bit before getting out of High it happens...not fair."

Blinking rapidly, he looked like an owl who'd just flown into a pair of headlights. "You have fallen for someone?" This was news to him. Another voice in his head argued, Well he did respond to your touches. Yeah but then he practically ran away! After Kon showed and he misunderstood. True... Gah so confusing. Ichigo's hands went to his temples where he rubbed the small bony bumps in little circles.

Renji turned his head to the opposite side so he didn't see Ichigo's reaction, a blush forming on his face. "Yeah," the man mumbled, "it's nothing big...I'm not worried about it anymore. I mean..." He kicked at the ground again and smiled, "he talks to me and he's..." Renji's cheeks flared, looking over at Ichigo for a second then away, hands placed on his knees and curled his fingers to hold onto the fabric tightly.

"Really?" Oh who could this person be?! Wait! He said 'he'! Then it was a guy! Had another been coming along and stealing away his potential lover?!?!?! As these thoughts raced in and around his mind, Ichigo didn't look up so he didn't noticed the looks and blushes sent his way. "And who would this guy be?" An what's his address so I can kick his ass.

Renji looked over at Ichigo and began to fiddle with his hair again. "He's...really nice, though there's some flaws, but we all have ours." A grin made its way to his face. "And...really...protective." Renji moved slowly to get up and his eyes fell halfway shut. "Makes me feel warm and safe for some reason."

"Sounds like a great guy," came a response. Ichigo pouted and sulked about how it wasn't him Renji liked. And I really felt a connection...ah well. "Guess you should probably tell him." Shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't matter to him, he glanced up and looked into Renji's eyes before looking down and sighing. "You look as if you sincerely mean what you say."

"I do mean them," Renji turned and hugged Ichigo, "'cause he's really special." His grasp tightened and moved so he was sitting next to the other man. "Though...I'm kinda scared 'cause he's a little older than me." The redhead looked to the side and blushed before moving and about to press a kiss to Ichigo's lips before the door opened and Rukia stood there panting heavily. "He's gone. Few broken bones, maybe, but he's gone." Her face had a smile and Renji let go of Ichigo to stand and walk over to her, patting her on the head with a grin. "Thanks...if he comes around again...I'll talk to him." "Good, because he was bitching throughout the whole thing until Grimm finally booted him in the ass and out the door."

Renji's reactions and words were even more confusing when he had been puzzling about how to get this other guy out of the picture but when Renji had leaned in closer, a light bulb clicked on in his mind. He must mean me! Doing his mental happy dance, he had to catch himself as he also leaned forward to meet the other's lips but there wasn't any lips to kiss. Eyes having closed, they went open and Ichigo caught himself just as he was about to fall off the box they had been sitting on. Blinking again, he looked over at the door to see Rukia telling his fiery haired friend that the man had left. "Finally."

Renji's eyes went over to Ichigo and then away with a heavy blush. "Okay, lets go and have fun...all this drama's beginning to make me feel like going back home and into bed." He patted her head once more and Rukia simply nodded while turning and leaving, shouting along the way, "Clean up the blood that got on my pan, you blasted kitty!" to receive curse words from a frustrated Grimmjow. The redhead turned to face Ichigo and motioned towards the front. "Ya like brownies right?" he asked with his eyes falling halfway shut and shoving his hands into his hoodie's pockets. "...if not I can make you that chocolate cherry chip frappocino you like."

"Love brownies. I used to bake sometimes and I can make a mean triple chocolate cake." Lips curved into a smile, he walked closer. "But I wouldn't say no to a drink. Or to you for that matter." Winking, Ichigo passed Renji to move into the public part of the Starbucks. Suddenly overcome with the urge to scratch his nose, his hand went up to rub the spot, much like that of a cat, and he wiggled his nose rather like that of a rabbit. "We could stop by my dorm and you could check out the painting. I want your opinion." He watched the scene Rukia and Grimmjow were making and shook his head, smiling. "There is a fine line between love and hate. These two perfectly demonstrate that," he said softly. "I'd like something like that. Only without so much violence."

Renji blushed and moved to follow Ichigo, only to laugh once the other man scratched at his nose again, bending down and reaching a hand out to Ki who had been sitting there with a lazy yawn, tail flicking and leaning her head forward to lick at one of the redhead's fingers. "I'd really like to see it," he spoke, eyes falling halfway shut, "but I dunno if I really trust Ki with those two." His other hand lifted and pointed at the bickering couple. "As you can already see why...they've been like that since Grimm stood up to her when she thought he hurt me when he took me to her place since it was the only place I could think of that was close enough. Ya should've been there...it was so funny." Renji chuckled and stood, Ki purring and turning, walking off like she owned the place, having the redhead laugh again with a nod. "True...violence in a relationship doesn't really sound good to me. Or drama. Settling down with just each other on the couch or somethin' just to talk about their day and whatnot..." The tattooed form's eyes became distant with a soft smile playing at his lips, hands moving out of the pockets to his hoodie and fell limp at his sides. Yeah...that sounded nice, sitting down without worry.

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled and looked at Renji, brown eyes warm. "That's sounds just about right." Maybe this would work out after all. They weren't at each other's throats like the before mentioned couple which was a good sign. He really enjoyed to spend time with him and it seemed those feelings were returned. Mentally sighing, he recalled the earlier episode of uncertainty he'd had and the having figured it out well... Life seemed good. Better, infact, than it had been for some time. As he watched the other reach down and pet the cute, furry animal a part of him was touched by the bound those two shared. Good thing that kitty likes me otherwise getting close to Renji would be hard.

Renji glanced over at the container that held the brownies and quirked a brow. It wasn't there... Oh...oh! That's what they were bickering about now? Must've been knocked over, oh well. Not like he couldn't whip up some good drinks for the day. "Head over there and try to stay away from them, one must've knocked the brownies over." he said, looking over at Ichigo and lifting his left hand to point at the empty spot. "I'll go make some drinks to make them stop thinkin' they upset me." Renji sighed and shook his head, heading towards the end to the left and lifting his hand up to grab at the zipper to his jacket and yank it down, grabbing the flaps and yanking them aside to slip the coat off and tie it around his waist, holding some of his hair and moving it to his left shoulder before getting to work on making the two drinks he knew Grimmjow and Rukia liked, eyes narrowing in concentration while making the other two, one for Ichigo and one for him. An itch on his cheek began to irritate him and swiped his thumb across it, blinking once he felt something soft brush up against his face before shrugging the thought off.

Ichigo watched each movement he made with appreciating eyes. Renji has this grace of sorts when he moved. Not girly by any means but it was like he...glided across the floor without actually touching it. If someone had seen his face they would see hoe enthralled he was. I'd bet he'd be a great dancer. An image of Renji in pink tights and a black leotard popped into his head making him snort with laughter. How utterly amusing! His shoulders began to shake as the hilarity of the picture fully affected him.

"You dumb ass!" Rukia shrieked after being picked up around the waist and kicked her legs while pounding her fists on Grimmjow's back, capturing Renji's attention and stopped moving to let out a frustrated sigh, picking up the finished drinks and heading over with a look of total focus, leaning forward to sip his drink out through a straw with a grin, chewing on the bendy as he set the cups down. "Oi! You two...calm down, here," Renji sighed, motioning towards the drinks as the two stopped bickering and the woman was set down, heading over and picking up their cups and drinking. Grimmjow swallowed and sighed contently, wrapping an arm around Renji's neck and tugging the redhead close. "If I wasn't with Rukia...I'd marry ya, Renji." Renji simply choked on his drink and coughed, beating on his chest and glaring at Grimmjow. "Like hell...if your personality was a little better I'd consider it." the redhead hissed, furrowing his tattooed brows as he took another sip out of his straw. "'sides...you're four years older than me and that'd be creepy if I even thought about it."

Ichigo walked over to the trio and draped an arm around Renji's waist on the side Grimmjow wasn't on. "Well since you are already taken Grimm guess I'd beat you to it." Trying to act innocent, he picked up his drink and sipped at it, his face turning to one of rapture. "You are make awesome drinks Ren." Slyly winking over at Rukia and Grimmjow he began to tickle Renji's side.

Renji blushed as Grimmjow moved with an amused look, "Ah...Ren's finally got his lil' sweetheart." "Shut up, Grimm!" Renji pouted, biting down on the straw and squirming a bit as Ichigo tickled him and moved a hand away from the warm liquid container to grab at Ichigo's hand, a small laugh passing his lips. "S-stop..." Rukia smiled at this and looked at Grimmjow, pointing at the mistletoe above the doorway. Nodding, he went and got it, heading back as Rukia had returned from the back with a...fishing pole for some reason, tied the holly on the end and climbed to stand on the counter, leaning the decoration over Renji and Ichigo's heads. "Mistletoe," the couple sang. Renji flushed and coughed. Come on! That was the third time so far! Evil...bastardous...friends. "Kissy, kissy," the blue haired man teased. "I'm gonna kill you..." Renji muttered, holding onto the cup tightly.

An eyebrow slightly raised with lips tugging as he tried to conceal a smile, Ichigo stopped tickling Renji. Withdrawing the straw from between his lips, he set it on the table. "Don't be mad at them." Amused brown depths twinkled as he turned to face the man who had revealed his crush on him. Slowly leaning forward, he whispered into his fiery vixen's ear. "Let's give them a show." He pulled back and cast a beseeching look at him, chocolate eyes warm.

Renji blushed and nibbled on his lower lip, "You're dirty," he whispered, leaning forth as the other two held their breath, Rukia sneaking a hand into the pocket of her polka-dotted skirt, slightly pulling out her phone while Grimmjow leaned back against the counter with a wide grin. This should be good, really good.

Eyes closing slightly, Ichigo smiled. "Gotta love that about me," he answered in a low tone. He leaned forward to meet Renji as he also leaned towards him. His free hand went to rest gently on Renji's cheek as he started to chastely, at first, kiss Renji.

Renji inwardly sighed at that, mentally rolling his eyes as he shut them, one of his hands moving and wrapping the arm around Ichigo's neck. Rukia almost squealed at how her red haired friend wasn't backing away for once and pulled her phone out automatically, flipping it open and rushing to the recording option. Oh, yes, she sooo won the bet with Hinamori and also with Renji. Ah, she'd get Renji in that outfit later. The blue haired man shifted to sit in a chair, sipping at his drink, eyes narrowing to Renji's hand looking like it wanted to release the cup and leaned forward, taking it then backing up quickly as that arm moved around Ichigo's neck as well. The man pouted though...Rukia had smashed his phone a few days earlier when they had a...'fight'.

One eyelid cracking open to view the other's expressions, he almost laughed when he saw Rukia recording this. Wonder what she's going to get out of it. He also saw the put out expression on Grimmjow's face. Poor guy... Rukia must have murdered his phone otherwise I bet he'd be recording this, too. Practically to give Rukia more material to tease Renji with later but also wanting to get back at his now spectacular boyfriend, Ichigo nibble don a pink lower lips before letting his tongue dart out to probe for entrance.

Renji parted his lips and moved closer, hands grabbing at Ichigo's jacket and feeling his cheeks steam. Right...under mistletoe being hung by a freaking fishing pole...his two friends probably watching with amused features. Ah, shit! Now he'd have to suffer Rukia's teasing and that...outfit he said he'd only wear if the raven found someone he really liked and put them under holly. Renji bit lightly at Ichigo's tongue as Rukia's eyes beamed, squirming in her seat as Grimmjow sighed, taking the fishing pole out of her hands so she could stop the shaking of her phone from joy.

A low groan was emitted from Ichigo's throat as his tongue was bitten if only lightly. Man Renji sure wasn't a newbie at this and if he was...he had great intution. The hand that was placed on Renji's cheek went to thread fingers through the free swaying locks. He teased the pink muscle, twisting his own around and trailed along teeth while tugging on the hair grasped in his ink stained fingers.

The redhead whined and moved his hands to the front of Ichigo's jacket, tugging at it with his tattooed brows slanted from bliss, easily forgetting the torture he'd receive from Rukia and teasing from Grimmjow. He tilted his head a bit and had his tongue move against Ichigo's slightly before pulling it away shyly, letting out a surprised gasp once his hair was tugged at.

Smirking into the kiss, Ichigo tugged at the fiery locks again. He used the opportunity to thoroughly explore and memorize the unique taste that was Renji. Hot like cinnamon but there was just a hint of something else... He could describe it in words alone. It was like nothing he had ever tastes before. Wanting to savor more of this sensuous taste, he not only explored but devoured him.

Renji's hands shook and pressed forth with his eyes opening slightly, hazed over and distant, moaning softly before Rukia saved the file and snapped her phone shut, shooing the holly away. "Before you two start making out, I'm borrowing Renji for a few minutes then you can go back to your kissing session!" she declared, hopping off the counter and grabbing hold of a protesting Renji and dragged him into the bathroom after grabbing the white bag Grimmjow had set on the table earlier. Grimmjow burst out laughing. "N-no, Rukia! Please!!" Renji protested, flailing his arms with a furious blush coming onto his face, and that was the last thing anyone saw before the door slammed shut and clicked, indicating Rukia had locked the doors and screams of horror flowing out.

Standing still, stunned by the sudden departure of his kissing partner and how cold it felt without Renji's body pressed against this. "What just happened?" Ichigo asked ash he turned, blinking in confusion, to a cackling Grimmjow. "Should I know something?" He was just starting to really get into it too! Why did Rukia have to yank him away at that moment?!

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like it," Grimmjow snickered, "Red...not so much." A few more shouted protests and screams came out before the door opened and revealed a rather pissed and embarrassed Abarai. His outfit had been changed, a red plaid dress, white apron-like thing wrapped around his waist like that of Alice in Wonderland, a red bow tie holding some braided hair, white stockings with equally white girly shoes like that of a doll's. Oh, yes...he so hated this season now. A triumphant Rukia waltzed out with the bag that previously held the dress was now holding Renji's clothes and plopped down in the seat next to Grimmjow, who was grinning a mile-a-minute. "They had this thing going on that if Renji kissed someone he liked under the mistletoe...he'd dress up for her. And obviously...he doesn't like looking like a doll, as you can tell." "'course I don't!" Renji huffed, crossing his bare arms, the sleeves down to his elbows but held tightly against his skin with a white band. "I hate you all...messed up."

Now Ichigo could only stare at the girly clothes Rukia had dressed Renji in. This was a bet? Gees. Renji obviously hadn't thought this through. He does look like a doll. But that braided hair… Too much. He looked better with it free and swaying around his shoulders. But as he fully soaked in the sight the implications of this new outfit dawned on him. No jeans…but a skirt! All the better for access. "I do love the skirt though it doesn't do you justice." A wicked grin flashed across his face as he drew closer to the annoyed red head. "But your hair," he said placing his fingers on Renji's cheek and trailing them upwards until they came to the bow, "looks much better when it's down." Swiftly untying the ribbon, he combed his fingers through twisted red locks until the braids were gone. "And even in a dress you still look my man. Though with better access," he added smirking over his shoulder at Grimmjow, sure he would understand the implied innuendo.

Renji's cheeks flared, "Shut up!" he hissed while Grimmjow snickered and Rukia beamed. She lifted her right hand and waved it in front of her face with a devilish grin, "Oh...the dress is kinda shorter in the back. You can thank me later." Her violet eyes sparkled and Renji tensed, eyes wide and turned to look and growled. Sure, the end reached his knees in the front but in the back...it was a little...how to say? ...short. Enough to cover his bottom sure, and he also cursed Rukia for forcing him to change out of boxers and into a different pair of undies. God, he wanted to kill her right now. Rapeable looking was not his thing. "How did ya get the right size anyway?!" Grimmjow simply chuckled, "You don't remember the day she surrounded you and measured like crazy?" Oh...yeah, he had forgotten about that. "I thought it was to get me a new shirt and some pants! I didn't think it was for this!" His hands grabbed at the front and back, pulling them down and backing away slightly from Ichigo.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about me ravishing you in front of your friend's," Ichigo said to try and calm Renji a bit. "They might get some ideas and I'm not sure I want to see that pan out." Chuckling, he moved so he could see the length of the dress in the back. Yes it was shorter. Barely covering his ass and...what was this? Panties?! Of all the wretchedly tempting things Rukia could do. Peeking over Renji's shoulder to caught Rukia eyes, his smile was a tad pained but not from any physical ailment. More from the want to screw his boyfriend senseless. "You really are trying to push me over the edge huh Rukia?"

"You don't know her very well," both Grimmjow and Renji spoke, Grimmjow suffering twice as much and having his hot drink spill on his lap and cry out in pain, swiftly getting off the chair and bolting to the bathroom as Rukia smiled sweetly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Spiky-kun," "Rukia..." Renji whined, hands now at the back and pulling the end down, "Gimme back my clothes." "Nope , I won the bet so deal with it. Besides, Spiky-kun looks like he's ready to rape you." "Shut up, midget!!" he cried with a heavy blush on his features.

Leaving the safety of being behind Renji, well his own safety at least, Ichigo waggled a finger at Rukia. "First of all you can't rape the willing." Glancing at the bathroom door Grimmjow had disappeared behind, he chewed his lip. "Is Grimm going to be okay? Looks like it hurt..." The thought of having a molten liquid hot drink poured all over his nether regions was a real turn off. Ouch.

Renji looked over his shoulder to the bathroom and shrugged, lifting the skirt to his dismay, "Doubt it, no sex for them for about two weeks...that drink was pretty warm." Rukia giggled, "He'll be fine," Her eyes then fell halfway shut with a cat-like smile, "whoever said Renji was that willing? He may not look it but he'll fight to do someone in their ass." "Rukia!" the redhead shouted, eyes narrowing, "Don't make me sound like a sex-addict like your boyfriend!" Speaking of cats...Renji looked down once he heard a familiar, yet confused, mew and bent down to pick Ki up. "Don't worry, Ki...I'll get the midget back." "I'm not a midget!" she protested.

"Of course not Rukia. Just a little vertically challenged." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. "Poor guy..." Shaking his head and putting thoughts of how Grimm wouldn't have much of a life for the next few weeks he returned his attention to the challenge at hand. "I can be pretty persuasive when needed for you information Rukia. Take the way Renji responded to my kissing technique as an example. Which I believe you can now have for your viewing pleasure." He chuckled since this wasn't something Renji would forgive that easily. At least that was what he believed from what he had learned about him so far.

Renji huffed and moved over to the counter, setting Ki down and turning while crossing his arms. "Oh, very funny Ichi-tomato." he frowned, turning it into a pout easily, "And like you're one to talk...ya got all hard when we danced." Rukia's eyes widened at this and got her phone out, flipping it open and taking a picture with Renji in the dress with the pout, moving to text to her good friend Rangiku who was sadly somewhere in Germany with her girlfriend Orihime. Renji, seeing this, blinked and growled, "Rukia, don't send anyone anything!" "I'm not!" she lied, sending both the kissing video and the picture with Renji alone to the other woman, receiving a text back a little while later: "OMG! Renny's got some1 special! Wish them luck 4 us!" Her violet eyes glanced between Ichigo and Renji after she flipped the phone shut, "Rangiku and Orihime wish you luck on this relationship." Renji's eyes widened and blushed, "You said you didn't - argh! I knew not to trust you!"

"Well it was kinda hard to not respond to that body of your and the way your can twist it. Which is all too tempting," Ichigo managed to respond before Rneji and RUkia broke out into another fight. "I swear you guys fight like an old married couple." Sighing and rubbing his temples, the artist just wanted to get Renji to his place to show him the painting and then decide what to do from there. "Ah." Ichigo flipped open his phone,. "How about a copy of that video and picture Rukia?" He gave her his number. "And tell you friends we'll do just fine."

She grinned and opened the phone, texting back then sending Ichigo the files as Renji's face fell. "Oh, you two can leave if you want...a bloody battle will come around after kitty gets out of the bathroom." Renji's reddish-brown eyes sparkled, "That means I get my clothes back, right? I haven't worn that concert shirt in months, you know that." The raven shook her head, "Nope, you'll get them tomorrow." Renji gritted his teeth, hissing through them, "I. Hate. You. So. Much." "Ah, but I love you, though Ichigo seems to have a small problem with both things." Rukia hopped off the chair and headed into the back with a little tone in whistle form coming out of her mouth. "Rukia, it's cold outside!" "Don't care." flowed out in a sing-song voice.

Now he had an unhappy Renji on his hands unless he fixed it somehow. "How about you tie my jacket around your waist? It'll help keep your legs from getting cold and it will cover the um..., ahem, exposed area. Unless you just want me to tear the dress of you altogether?" Ichigo rather liked the last idea but he already knew it probably wouldn't happen soon. "I'll give you some of my clothes when we get to my place if you want."

Renji had puppy eyes once he looked at Ichigo, "You won't make me continue wearing this? I love you!" He leapt at Ichigo and wrapped his arms around the other's neck while Ki moved off the counter to travel over beside them, looking up with bright green eyes, cocking her head then shaking it. Her owner was so weird at times and had such weird friends.

"Or you want I could rip it off you so you wouldn't have to wear it again." That suggestion was one Ichigo would love to act on since it gave him the satisfaction of making Renji happy but he also got to see most of that gorgeously form body again. "So you love me huh? Already?" A smile came on his lips and his eyes sparkled.


	10. Chapter 10

Renji moved off and blushed, "Rukia would kill me if this was ripped." He looked to the side and ran his left hand through his hair. "Um...I got a little too happy over gettin' this off." The redhead looked to the side and dug his left foot's heel into the ground. Ki sighed softly and moved over to the door, mewling and Renji breaking out of his embarrassment, grabbing the back of the dress again and holding it down while going towards the door. "Yeah, yeah, we're comin', chill princess." Ki snorted and looked away to have Renji laugh at that action.

"Sure," Ichigo took off his leather jacket and caught Renji. "You might want this on though. It is cold out there." Making sure Renji would run off yet, he tied the article of clothing around his waist. "There. So you won't be charged with indecent exposure." Winking, he knelt down to pick up Ki and opened the door and made a small bow. "Ladies first," he said, voice thick with amusement.

"Screw you," Renji pouted as he walked out the door, "not my fault, blame the one who wants me to look like a rapeable person." He glared over his shoulder for a second then rubbed his arms. "It's worse when they think you're really a girl dressed like this." Ki made a small noise and Renji knew for a fact his kitten was laughing and crossed his arms.

"I believe I already told you that you still look plenty man to me. And only if I can screw you first." An attempt at an innocent was on his face but it wasn't working for indeed there was a hint of barely concealed invitation there as well. Following Renji out the door, he shivered slightly as a gust of wind hit him but steeled himself to the cold. After all it had been cold last night and he'd survived.

Renji flushed and moved his feet with his face showing determination and swallowed, "Just hope your 'roomie' ain't there and then think the wrong thing." He frowned as Ki continued snickering and he began to wonder why he was best friends with the feline. Renji rubbed his hands together and breathed against them, damning Rukia. "She coulda at least let me have my hoodie." he muttered.

"She is just sadistic is all." Ichigo shrugged and stroked the small cat that was laughing at Renji. Some people on the street gave them weird looks, more to Renji than him, and he glared at them in return. Most looked away and a few even braved the stare to take a second look at Renji. "Uryu should be gone by now. Though he studies a lot, it's usually at someone else's house. Which means they probably aren't studying for that matter," he frowned once he realized this revelation.

Renji let out a puff of air, "Oh...joy. I get to hear those noises...something I don't really need." He'd get back at Rukia for this too. His legs felt numb and his face was steaming. He knew some people were staring, and the tattoos decorating his body didn't make him feel any better. His left hand lifted and brushed a few strands behind his ear and crossing his other arm over his chest. Yeah...he was sure that's why some people looked. A flat-chested person wearing a dress...a guy wearing this dress is just begging for attention. Which he did not want.

Walking beside the other, he noticed a slight tensing in his posture. "Just ignore them Ren. They're just jealous of what you got and that you are mine." He put an arm around the shivering shoulders and pulled him closer to his body in an effort to warm him up. "Well be at my dorm in no time and we can always shut my roomie and his boy toy in their bedroom if need be." His pace became brisk because that dress didn't look very warm. "Once I get you to my dorm I'll warm you up with hot chocolate alright?"

Renji leaned against Ichigo and shivered again, cursing dresses to the highest thing he could, planning on finding the designer and burning the pervert with those matches he hadn't touched since High School. Yeah, he was once a 'troubled teen' who loved to set things on fire. "Jealous my ass...more like they wanna rape me," he frowned, glaring over his shoulder at someone and looked away once he noticed a wink sent his way and his lower lip stuck out in a pout, "I want pants. I don't care if I get sick, I just want some damn pants."

"Of anyone tries to rape you I'll kick their ass," Ichigo said fiercely. "And I'll get you some pants okay? We're almost there." And indeed as they rounded a corner the building where Ichigo was housed came into view. "Don't get your panties in a bunch." He'd never thought of having a boyfriend dress up in a dress for heaven's sake but it was alluring he'd admit. Better access as he'd said before and a wonderful view.

"Thank you," Renji let out a relaxed breath, "either that or I'll find my matches and burn their crotches off." He hummed, lifting his left hand and using the index finger to tap his lower lip. Where did he put them? Last time he saw them was when a guy groped his ass when he was cleaning the bathroom and burned the guy's car. Um...yeah, he was fired from that theater and was banned. Not like he cared much, the movies sucked there anyway. "And don't mock the panties...they may degrade my dignity but they're comfy. And I like comfy clothes."

"Comfy? Those scraps of fabric? I'd take boxers over them any day." Ichigo said and gently pulled Renji up the steps to the door. He opened it, let the other walk inside, and closed the door behind them. It was substantially warmer in the building than outside. "Burn their crotches off? A little extreme I would say. Wouldn't want that to happen to me." Nervously laughing and taking them to the stairs, they climbed upwards. "But that means you could help me burn that god forsaken bench."

"They're comfy," Renji insisted, wiggling his bottom then stopping with a grin, "I may not look it...or I might...I liked burning things up when I was a kid. The flames were different each time. I even burned this one guy's car when he gropped me when I was working at a movie theater cleaning the bathroom. Got fired though," He shrugged and followed Ichigo, "I won't burn your crotch, don't worry 'bout that." The redhead laughed at Ichigo reminding him of what that bench had done to the other man's pants. "Nope, I like that bench." His hands lifted and took Ki out of Ichigo's grasp, the kitten's ears down and tail swaying slowly, obviously displeased that the two were talking the way they were and how problematic Renji could be at times.

"Damn and my hopes were up and everything," Ichigo said, eye downcast. "Oh well." Their footsteps echoed faintly in the small space. "Guess I'll be keeping it in my pants until you give the right away. Not sure when you might have a matchbook on you." As if Renji might have one on him at this very moment, shook his head of perverted thoughts for the time being. "Third floor." He opened the door that lead to his floor and let Renji go first following behind. Passing drab gray panels that marked the entrance to a dorm room, they came upon Ichigo's. He pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked the door, swinging it open. "I'll find you some pants you put on and shirt." He went to his room and rummaged through his dresser to find the mentioned clothing.

Renji rolled his eyes, "Your dick'll be fine, I'm not like Rukia." He set Ki down and she bolted around the new surroundings while Renji followed Ichigo and plopped his bottom down on the bed once he checked to be sure he wouldn't crush anything. Bringing his left foot up and reached for the laces to the evil doll-like shoes, untying the first one and dropping it carelessly, setting that foot down then lifting his other up and doing the same procedure. "And I haven't lit anything on fire in two years." His lips curled back into a smirk.

"Doesn't mean you've kicked the habit," Ichigo muttered and flung a pair of oversized sweat pants at him along with a 'Three Days Grace' t-shirt. "Here's some clothes so you can take that...thing off." Though it did look good on Renji, he hated it so it was safe to play along with the not liking part for now. "I'm not the kind of person to force you into anything."

"Fine...I have the urge at times, that's were cooking comes in handy," he frowned, standing and catching the thrown clothes, moving out and into the bathroom with half-lidded eyes, making sure to be a little mean and put a proud, girlish, strut in his walk and chuckled once he saw that Ki had rested on the couch. Heading into the bathroom and changing he paused and poked his head out. "Ichi, I need help." He couldn't reach the string to the neck part, irritating, stupid, useless thing.

"Well you can get it out which is good I guess," he said. I'll have to make him my cake sometime. Though as Renji passed, his eyes zeroed in on how positively alluring that walk of his was! Jaw nearly dropping, Ichigo pinched himself on the cheek. "Pull it together man." A cry of help came from the bathroom and he went over to do what he was instructed. "Oh this tie here?" Reaching up, he picked at the knot until it loosened enough for him to untie it.

"Thanks," Renji grinned, glad he'd gotten the pants on and reached for the loosened tie and pulled it completely loose, grabbing at the end of the blasted dress and pulled it over in a careless motion, his grin widening and sighing happily. Good-bye to the dress and hello shirt! Leaning over he grabbed it and slid it on, kicking the plaid fabric and staring at it before looking over at Ichigo, "Got some matches?" His eyes fell halfway shut, kicking at the perverted dress again to indicate why he asked that question.

Quickly taking a mental picture of Renji's exposed chest, Ichigo focused on the other's lips and the words coming from them. "I thought you said Rukia would kill you, or something along those lines, if you so much as harm the dress?" Looking down at the puddle of cloth he could fully understand Renji's pyromaniac urge to burn it. He wouldn't be caught dead in that thing. Ruffling his hair and sticking his hands in his pockets, he could only think about showing him the painting.

The redhead frowned, "Yeah...only excuse if I tore it would be: 'I had awesome sex, thanks Rukia!'" he said with a mocking tone, clapping his hands together and making a cute face without even meaning to then wiped it off. "Oh," His reddish-brown eyes glistened and with one last kick at the cloth he moved past Ichigo elegantly and into the man's room, "ya said you wanted me to see the painting...and wanted my opinion." Disappearing into the room, he looked around then stopped and looked over to the side, glaring down on the doll-like shoes, picking them up and tossing them out the room with furrowed tattooed brows.

Almost calling him back to perform that utterly cute spectacle he had when voicing the consequences of ripping the dress, he padded out of the bathroom to see Renji abused the white shoes that were the only thing they could see of the outfit now. "Yeah. Since it's of you I thought you would like to see it." His face lit up as he started to talk about the artwork. "I finished it in record time so it seems you inspire me more so than anything else." Suddenly a little afraid of Renji's reaction, he sat down on his bed, orange hair moving from his movements. "It's on my easel in the corner."

Renji looked in the indicated direction and blushed, "I didn't really think I could inspire someone..." His right hand lifted and moved closer, his hand reaching out then pulling it back to run the fingers through his hair and grin. "Hell...if anyone tells you your paintin's or drawin's suck I'll definitely kick their asses." He stood up straight after a long while of staring and his reddened cheeks darkened in color. "I mean...they're...there's something about them. Can't say what it is though...but there's something there that makes them really likeable and..." Renji moved to look away and stopped rambling in incomplete thoughts. Was hard to describe it, very hard.

"You are a huge inspiration. Hell you might even be my muse." Leaving the bed to stand next to the awed man, Ichigo looked upon his creation with tenderness. The reactions he was getting from the red and flustered man in front of him caused a simultaneous tightening and expanding of his heart having seen how deeply Renji was touched as he also was. "The only way I think can think of to describe them, even if it is a bit inadequate, is that they reveal a small piece of the soul. Of the subject and the artist."

Renji looked at Ichigo and dropped his hand with a grin, "Sounds 'bout right to me." His head tilted and looked back at the painting and shoved his hands into the pants' pockets, leaning back on his heels. "I really look like I'm ready to get up and leave," A small laugh passed his lips, "I did want to...pretty embarrassed and I was worried you were the type to tease. And not in a positive way." He stopped rocking and shifted his weight to his left, looking back at Ichigo. "You're really different."

"I've always had a talent for the arts though each time I create another piece," he paused to study the painting, not quite sure it could have been done by himself, "I amaze myself with the things I can do on paper." As Renji had done before, he reached out a finger and traced around one side of the two-dimensional figure's face without touching the paint. "I my come off a little rough sometimes but I do try to be a good person. Lately that has composed of not jumping your bones whenever I get the chance."

Renji looked at Ichigo and then took a step back, smiling warmly, "I guess I could compare that joy to how I feel about coffee." He let his eyes slide shut then opened them, hands coming out of the pockets and let his right rub his neck. "You are a good person...I can see it." The redhead blinked then quirked a brow, "You've been trying not to jump me and possibly rape me...is that what you're saying?" A soft tinge of pink began to take its revenge for having vanished earlier.

"Yeah. Renji and coffee is like me and art." Once the conversation turned towards more interesting subjects but maybe a tad scary to the other. "Yes well you see I seem to have developed what you might call a crush, though that word is insufficient, on you as you may have noticed. And how you act it..." He stopped and tapped his chin with a finger as he thought of a word. "It is just too attractive for me to resist much longer. I nearly went too far at the dance."

Renji's eyes widened a bit at this and shifted, eyes trained on the artist and one of his hands slightly twitched. "...so...I'm just..." he sighed and used his left hand to run through his hair, "I'm just someone who people like for appearances...I'm tired of people comin' up to me and just...but you..." He let out a frustrated growl. "Nevermind...if I continue to think about it I'll get pissed and who knows what'll happen if I jump to conclusions." The redhead took in some air then released it, repeating the procedure then slumped his shoulders. "I like ya, I really do...just...new to this kinda stuff." His hand ran through his hair again. What an idiot he was, not that he was second guessing admitting how he felt about Ichigo...some insecurities were still there and bothersome.

Ichigo could have hit himself for what the words he had spoken meant to Renji. He wasn't cut out to put into words what he felt for the zesty young man before him. When had been a teenager nothing really meant anything other than when the next fuck would be but this... It was beginning to mean so much more to him than anything had before. Renji was starting to mean more to him than anyone else had. "No that's not what I was trying to say. I was trying to say... Aw crap why can't I express myself with words as well as I do with my art? Curses." Frowning, he thought out his next response. "What I am trying to say is that with you it isn't just about how much I appreciate you godly body. It's also about how beautiful you are inside and out. I see something in you that I would like to get to know better and possibly learn from as well."

Renji held back a snort then looked up at Ichigo, eyes halfway shut. "There isn't anything to learn," His hands motioned at himself, "I'm like a damn girl. I blush like one, I react like one. There's nothing ya need to learn." Renji smiled weakly. "I don't need someone who is good with words, explaining something so simple isn't hard. Poets...there's something wrong with them..." He frowned, "twisting words into silk threads...feeble promises. Hell, how would I know this?" The redhead sighed, shaking his head. "...the personality is all I look at. Physical appearances don't really qualify much." Renji shrugged, crossing his arms weakly and looking to the side. "I'm not even making sense to myself..."

"I don't think either of us is making much sense right now," Ichigo said passing a hand over his eyes. "I'm with you on the personality aspect though I do like them to have at least one attractive quality otherwise." Lifting a hand to touch silken red tresses, he let it fall. "Your hair is one thing that shows your fiery and zesty spirit."

Renji forced a blush down and looked at Ichigo with a surprised expression then placed his hands against Ichigo's chest, leaning forth then stopping and dropping his head. "...even if your not that good with saying how ya feel...they still make me happy. Straight forward," He placed his forehead against Ichigo's shoulder and sighed, fingers curling to hold onto the fabric beneath his fingers.

"I got one thing right at least." Smiling, he placed his arms around Renji's upper body and simply held him, enjoying the feeling of just being close without any other feelings crowding in.

Renji moved his face and moved his face to look up at Ichigo and blinked with his lips parting then nibbled on his lower lip while looking away then released it to lick at the slightly reddened lip. "...well...at least we're better than those idiots back at the shop." he spoke, trying to joke.

Closing his eyes and smiling, he opened them to see Renji looking at him. "Yeah. We haven't resorted to swinging frying pans or dumping molten liquid on each other's laps." Grinning, he watched yet another of Renji's nervous ticks appear. "We're doing alright so far."

Renji's eyes widened, "I wouldn't even think of swinging a pan at you! Gees...I'm not that violent...and I don't want to damage anything." He moved his face and let a grin cross his lips. "Guess we might not need any luck." His brow arched though and then laughed lightly, closing his eyes while continuing to giggle, burying his face into the nape of Ichigo's neck, shoulders shaking.

"And I wouldn't want to burn you anywhere. Especially your nether region." He mock winced and sighed happily as Renji cracked up into his neck, letting out a few laughed of his own. "The sheer insanity of them is frightening but kind of endearing." One hand began to trace little circled on the other's shoulder.

"Yes, very..." Renji pulled back slightly and releasing the fabric in his left hand, wiping some tears from his laughter away, looking up at the artist then blinked a few times before his eyes fell halfway shut. "Gets a little annoying when you get used to it...say...six years." He then blinked again once he realized he had leaned a little closer and began to back up.

Feeling the movement of inching away, Ichigo hated to let go but did so to give Ren his space. "Are you for real? Six years?" He shook his head not being about the comprehend how they had been together that long. "How has it lasted this long? You' think one would have killed the other by now."

Renji still held onto Ichigo then shrugged. "I have no idea how they're still together. There's some bumps...okay, a lot of bumps...but I guess it's a kink they have. Grimm must like pain." He rolled his cherry-colored orbs, "They tried rubbing it in my face once and that only got them a couple of weeks without me making them some drinks...as you already know why they like mine more than their own."

"Playing hard ball huh? Guess it worked." Overcome with the urge t fell his hair between his fingers again, he ran his fingers through it, the red and auburn glinted in the dim he had on in his room. Ichigo wasn't much of a morning person or even a day person when it came down to it. "I'd have screamed myself half mute now."

Renji's eyes shifted to the side then back, "They're relationship is still a mystery as to how they keep it together." His eyes fell shut and let out a sigh. "I was getting bored though...seeing them happy, even if they were violent...when I just couldn't bring myself to like someone when I was still in High." He let his eyes open and shifted slightly, "kinda made me wonder how I could be jealous of those two before...so violent." Renji grinned a bit then dropped it.

"I'd say that they had something you yearned for but weren't quite ready to go for yet." Simple answers, from his end, seemed safest to use. Seeing as they had tongue tied each other, twisting words into knots of uncertainty.

Renji blinked and let his lips part and released a sigh, leaning forth and tugging at Ichigo's shirt. "Yeah...that's what I was scared of." he admitted before pressing a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips then pulling away and burying his face into the orange head's neck, blushing. Ah...had to go and do such a stupid thing... "I'm sorry," he muttered, "...they're just...warm." Renji swore that if his face was as red as his hair he'd be impressed and ticked at the same time.

As this fiery flustered young man's soft pink lips brushed against his then left, the emptiness he was left with was bleak. A sliver of fear squirmed it's way down his spine before he could quell it. I've already gotten far too deep into this. Ichigo bit his lip, his arms tightening involuntarily around who he held. "No, it's quite alright," he said softly. Since Renji was nestled in his neck, he was able to bury his dace into the red hair occupying his vision. It was soft, and the scent was elusive… Deeply satisfying though. "I know this is random but… What scent of shampoo do you use? I love the aroma."

Renji shivered, "Fresh berry smoothie." He moved his head to look away and his blush deepened, hands moving to wrap around Ichigo's waist and grabbed at the other's shirt. "...I like the smell..." The redhead shifted his head and closed his eyes. Felt nice being held, so warm.

"So do I." He buried his head farther into the red strands. "It fits you." Loosening his hold on him, Ichigo smoothed his hands down Renji's back, trying to smooth away the embarrassment. "Why do you blush so much? Not that I'm complaining since it just adds to your adorableness." Breathing in deeply, he let out a chuckle.

"I just do...I can't stop," Renji muttered and looked up with half-lidded eyes, making sure to avoid looking at Ichigo and bit his lower lip, hands moving and fidgeting with his hands going to his chest and sighing, dropping them with a look of defeat. "Look...if it bothers ya around others...I'll stop."

"No it's not that." Ichigo stopped what his hands were doing and place them on wither side of Renji's face to force him to look at him. "It doesn't bother me. In fact it does the exact opposite. Makes you all too irresistible." Overcome with the urge to make him feel better, he placed a kiss on the other's nose like he used to do to his sisters when they were down. "Don't start feeling bad on my account."

"I'm not feeling bad!" he protested in a soft tone, looking away with his eyes and blushing once his nose was kissed. "It's just...you just..." Renji's hands grabbed at Ichigo's shirt again and looked back at him, "...makes me wonder why I got someone really nice like ya to like me. Even if it was after...'that'."

"Oh Renji," Ichigo shook his head and smiled as his chocolate brown eyes lighten, like milk chocolate does when melted. "You didn't have to do a thing. I was just too dumb to realize what an amazing person you are until I literally saw all of you in front of me." A knuckle traced the soft prominence of a cheek bone and outlined Renji's lips. "I guess it's shallow of me to have to see you naked be for I contemplate getting to know you better."

Renji placed a soft smack on Ichigo's cheek, "Right...and I also wondered why I fell for someone who only noticed me when I tried talking to him." He chuckled and then trembled with a deep blush forming on his face. "Y-you enjoy making me blush, don't you?"

A roguish grin flooded his features. "Like I said. It makes you utterly delectable." Still grinning, he kissed a warm cheek. His knuckle went down to trace a strong but softened jaw line all the way Renji's ear and down his neck. "So where do we go from here?" He was glad that his dorm was empty except for them since this would be a very inopportune moment to have some come crashing in.

Renji looked away and had his left hand to Ichigo's, "Dunno...never been in this situation before." His hands trembled slightly and his eyes shimmered slightly in confusion. "Guess only you would know, 'ey?" He looked back at Ichigo and then down. After all...Ichigo had been in a relationship before he gave one a chance so it made sense that the other man would know more than he would.

"Actually, though I have been with others before, this is all new to me too." He sighed and searched for the words to explain what this situation was for him. "I've never felt exactly this way about another before. So to me, this is all new territory." His own blush of embarrassment tinted Ichigo's cheeks. "But I don't to do anything you aren't comfortable with so I hesitate about making a move."

"Great...we're both clueless," Renji sighed and then shrugged lightly, "awe...Ichi-Tomato's so cute." He moved his right hand to tap Ichigo's nose and grinned. His cheeks turned pink and looked down. "Guess I really am like a rabbit...Grimm told me that before I finally admitted to myself that I liked you...yeah...I think you know those three days I wasn't at work."

"My cute little skittish rabbit," Ichigo emphasized and smiled. "Yeah I remember. I wondered what was going on..." Pursing his lips and chewing the bottom one, he felt a sneeze coming on and turned to let it out. It came out sort of high pitched, like one a mouse may make. "Great I might be getting a cold. Maybe some hot chocolate...?" He raised an eyebrow in invitation.

"I'll go make it," Renji grinned then pulled away and hurried off to go make some before poking his head back into the room with a worried look, "uh...where is the powder to make it? Like the container or packets?" He lifted his right hand and twirled it while rolling his eyes. "I forgot I wasn't at my house for a minute there."

Almost giggling at the confounded expression on Renji's face he went over to a shelf and pulled off a box. It was a commercial brand of hot chocolate. He also pulled off some marshmallows. As he squeezed the bag, he smiled apologetically. "I like stale marshmallows so I hope you don't mind." Placing them on his bed, he found two mugs in his desk drawer that held some other cups and bowls. You don't have to make it for me. 'm perfectly able to make my own hot chocolate."

"'stale marshmallows'? ...never tired it before," He tilted his head and moved next to Ichigo with a quirked brow. "Do they taste good stale?" His hand reached in for one and pulled it back, tossing it into his mouth then looked at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes, chewing and having a contemplating look on his face. "'kay...they're good." The redhead grinned at the orange head. "Yeah but I wanted to at least pay ya back for borrowing me clothes once we got here and not feeling me up when I was in that perverted outfit." He lifted his left hand and covered his mouth to hide the snicker.

"Glad you like them," he tossed a few into his own mouth before pelting Renji with some, grinning childishly. "Though I was very close to ravishing you in that tempting outfit, I don't believe that would have ended nicely. "An image of Renji punching his face in was vivid in his mind. "No not at all." He shuddered before coming back to reality. "But if you insist..." He opened a deep drawer in his desk and pulled out a microwave. I was slightly smaller than most so it could fit into a smaller place. "I keep this out of the way since it could be a hazard. But here's your hot chocolate making equipment."

Renji swatted the marshmallows away with a grin, "Hey, be nice." His face gathered the color of red and shivered once Ichigo said how close he was to tackling him down and whatnot. "Yeah...wouldn't be very pretty..." His reddish-brown orbs shifted to the side and moved around to make the hot chocolate with a grin, handing Ichigo his before making his own with his face showing a pleased feature.

"Thanks." He looks at home doing this, Ichigo idly thought. Wondering about how many times the Abarai had set about this very task on a cold evening, he blowed on his drink to help it cool faster and moved to sit on his bed. The rumpled sheets and bedding were shoved up against the wall as to be out of the way.

Renji moved to plop down beside Ichigo with his own drink in hand, rolling the cup in his hands and glancing at Ichigo then down onto the ground, his left leg beginning to swing slowly. "Welcome." he replied, eyes falling halfway shut before taking a sip. "Do ya ever...get...lonely? I mean with just doing work and all that."

"Oddly enough, no." Ichigo watched the progress of Renji's leg as it swung one way then another. "I'm used to being by myself. Just me and my art." Sighing contentedly, he sipped his drink as his hands soaked in the warmth coming from the mug. "Though I do wish I could get out more. I don't have many friends you see. Maybe because I don't put forth much of an effort since no one I've met interests me."

Renji turned his head to look at Ichigo, his eyes half-lidded and had a soft smile on his face. "I can understand that." He brought the mug up and tilted it to take a sip, straightened it, swallowed then sighed. "I mean...it's not like I'm any better. My best friend's a cat for cryin' out loud." He laughed a bit at this and looked away. "It...I never liked being alone...I dealt with it though, 'specially when I was a kid." His left leg moved to set the foot on the bed with his knee bent, staring at the ground and took another sip of the warm substance.

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to spend time with others." Ki jumped up onto the bed and he began to rub its ears, the purring coming from the cat was audible. Ichigo smiled and lavished attention on the feline. "Most people are jerks." He knew form experience. As a child, his artistic talents caused him to be teased by the other boys. They called him names like 'Pansy' or 'Princess.' Some even tried to beat him up but he had learned how to defend himself real quick in order to save his skin. "I used to be called names for having talent with paper and pencil."

"That's not it..." Renji looked over at Ki and grinned, "my parents weren't really...there, you could say." His eyes narrowed then. "Wish I woulda known you so I could've kicked their asses." His right leg took over the kicking process his left had done previously before. "I woulda called ya a 'Drawing God' or something." He twirled the cup again then sighed and dropped his head while shaking it. "Must've been...I must've been out of school those days...or...skippin'."

"Trouble at home?" Ichigo gently questioned. He had always had a lovable and warm home life, even during the years they were mourning the loss of his mother. They had grown closer. It was always hectic and random but it was happy. His father, trying to catch him off guard and land a punch or kick, never once made him feel as if his wife's death had been his fault as he could have done. His sisters were there for him in their own ways.

"They were never there after I turned four," He moved to stand up and set the mug aside, and looked over at Ichigo, "...'trouble at home' doesn't describe it in the least." He forced a smile though. "But there was this orange cat who was always there to meow as if to say 'Welcome home'." His eyes fell halfway shut, "I'll be back in a second..." With that he left the room and went into the bathroom, sighing.

"'Kay," he said, watching the red head's retreating back. He glimpsed black tattoos in jagged lines peeking up from behind the collar of the slightly too big shirt. Since four? Man, he could think about being alone at home from the age of four. He would have had to look after Karin when he'd rather play. "That's harsh." Just thinking aobut that kind of injustice was enough to set his blood boiling. And all that teasing nonsense he'd received just because some guys thought he looked like a freakin' girl?! Which there was no way in hell Ichigo himself could.

Ki looked up with a questionable look, then looked down and moved to settle beside Ichigo. Renji sighed and shook his head once he shut the door and leaned against it, eyes straight ahead and his heart felt heavy for a moment before he moved to the sink and turned the cold dial, cupping his hands under the water and splashing the substance against his face and slumped his shoulders. Joy...lovely memory to come up at a time like this. The redhead groaned, just remembering how there was a note on the kitchen table in words they knew he'd understand, holding onto the orange cat his named 'Orangey', crying the rest of the night and to sleep. Shaking his head he growled, shaking his head with slanted brows. He hated those memories.

After about five minutes and an empty cup of hot chocolate, Ichigo became a little worried about Renji. What was taking him so long in the bathroom? Sure, a trip down memory lane might have unearth things best left buried but it can have been that bad right? Not having a parent always there for him wasn't anything he had experienced so the orange haired Kurosaki wasn't sure how deeply that had affected his friend. "Maybe I should go check on him." Looking down at the kitty, he raised an eyebrow and directed a question to him. "What do you think?"

Ki looked up with concerned green orbs, nodding and curling her tail around herself, placing her chin on her front paws and tail flicking unhappily, showing the worry. Renji turned the water off after three, maybe five, splashes against his face and shuddered with a frown, placing his hands against the sink and sighing. Needing to steal...yeah, he remembered that part. Got beaten once too, then went to kicking anyone's ass who got in his way. He thanked God Rukia had found him after she followed 'Orangey' out of curiosity. Ten and barely looking alive. Pale...almost dead. He moved away from the sink and lifted his right hand to wipe his eyes. "Geez...gotta love the parents."

"Well your the cat and you must know him better than I ever could." Ichigo nodded ot himself and got up, careful not to disturb Ki. Placing his empty mug on his desk to clean later, he eyed Renji's nearly full one that was now cool. "I'll zap it once he comes out." He walked out his bedroom door and over the closed one that marked the restroom. Lightly tapping a knuckle against the wood, he called in. "Hey you okay? I'm sorry if I brought up things you'd rather not remember...."

Renji jumped and pulled his hand away. "I'm fine, really...just zoned out," he chuckled and opened the door with a grin that was slightly forced. "Sorry 'bout that." He lifted his left hand and ran it through his crimson strands, chuckling nervously. "My drink's surely cold by now." Renji sighed then looked down and shook his head. The joys of memories...wonderful, hated, memories.

He could tell that the smile was forced sine it didn't reach his eyes. Those cherry chocolate orbs were flat and had a sense of profound loneliness that ripped up his very heart. "No need to apologize." Ichigo took Renji's hand and lead him back to his bedroom. "Sit down and I'll zap your drink. Maybe it'll warm you up." Though I don't know what can warm that place in your heart. That cold place where the love of a parent should be.

The redhead let himself be pulled along and blinked, looking up at Ichigo then away. "It's fine, I'm not really thirsty any more." He pulled his hand away and simply stared at the other man. "I'm...I think I should head home," Renji looked up and a genuine smile made its way to his features once he saw how relaxed Ki was and how she obviously looked like she'd throw a hissy if he told her they had to leave.

Concern floated in his brown eyes, he wasn't all that sire he wanted Renji going home in that state he was. There was something about him that made him reluctant to leave him alone. Sadness that deep... It had to manifest somehow. "If you are sure..." Ichigo frowned and looked from Renji to the cat and back. "I'd like to walk you home if that's okay." Protective aren't we? An inner voice taunted him.

Renji waved his hand, "I'm perfectly fine walkin' by myself, but thanks for the offer." Ki, who had heard this, hissed and made her way under Ichigo's blanket as if to say: 'Screw you...I am not leaving.' Renji's hand fell and tilted his head with a worried look. "Damn you, Ki...being so stubborn." The redhead pouted and narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"If you can manage to get Ki out from under my covers, I will accompany you home." His tone left no room for argument. Grinning and setting a hand on Renji's shoulder, he looked at him. "I may come off as a hard ass when it comes to these things but I believe in being there for people who are important to me." Shrugging, he poked the lump of feline under his blanket. "It annoyed my sister Karin so much she punched me in the face to make me stop. But by then she was sixteen so I guess I was more of a hindrance than anything."

Renji slumped his shoulders, "Once she gets comfortable...it's all over...and I can't leave without her otherwise Ki'll ignore me for three weeks straight." Ki's bottom shifted in a superior way and the redhead simply narrowed his eyes. No way would he return home without his kitten. It wouldn't be so...lively. "Still...being sixteen and like that...it makes sense...I mean...Grimmjow did it to me at times and got a spatula whacked upside his head. One time it was covered in cheese from some meal Rukia was making." The redhead tilted slightly into the touch of Ichigo's hand, blushing softly.

"So you are stuck here until then huh?" Yay for me! He wondered how long Ki could hold out. If the kitty did long enough it might turn into a sleepover. And me being the gentleman, I'd take the floor. Cheese?" Ichigo burst out laughing from the mental image of the blue haired man with gooey orange cheese smashed into it. "I wish I could have seen that. Must have taken him forever to get it out of his hair."


	11. Chapter 11

"Apparently," Renji frowned, "and I was hoping I wouldn't bother you more than I already have." His hands moved and placed one finger on his lips, a thoughtful look on his face before grinning and turning to Ichigo, grabbing at the sleeve to his shirt and tugging. "I got it on my phone! Just gimme a sec," The redhead reached for it then paused and growled, "crap...forgot I left it in my pants that the midget wouldn't give back...and his face was so hilarious too!"

Pouting, he was put out that he'd missed out on such a treat. "You have to promise to show me once you get your phone back." Still laughing a little, he smile and fluffed his hair unconsciously. "And you aren't bothering me at all. I love spending time with you Ren. It's never boring being around you." Being careful to not sit on the lump of cat on his bed, Ichigo pulled out a sketch book and a pencil before sitting down. "Mind if I draw you? My fingers are just itching to do something right now."

Renji's eyes sparkled, "Yeah, I promise," He leaned in once he reached Ichigo who was sitting on the bed, "but don't tell him I have it, he'll blow a blood cell or something." The redhead pulled back and laughed with a grin. "Guess we're even in the entertainment department - uh! I mean...I'm not here to use ya...it's just..." He lifted his right hand and ran it through his hair, "geez...can't say it." Shrugging then taking in what Ichigo said about want to draw him made a pink shade move to his face and tapped his left foot. "I guess...better than having your fingers be tortured." He stopped the tapping and had his cherry-colored pools connect with chocolate. "What type of pose?"

"I get what you're saying Renji and you can use me for your entertainment anytime," Ichigo said, already getting into the zone to begin drawing. He could already feel the slickness of the pencil in his hand as he formed lines that turned into shapes and then into figures. "I'm not picky. Any pose that you are comfortable with."

Renji looked around on the ground then plopped down, knees bent with his thighs at the sides, hands placed between the parted legs and curled into harmless fists, eyes half-lidded...distant. Rukia had found him like this in the halls of the school once it let out and after being beaten.

Eyes having been on the page that would soon be filled with his drawings, he heard the noises of Renji getting comfortable and looked to see him on the floor. The pose he was in just radiated defeat and hopelessness to such a degree, that Ichigo could help but think this position had once been quite familiar to him. But the artist in him was already filling his head with ideas on how to draw this pose. Giving himself up to the state of blissful creation, his hand holding the pencil moved over the blank sheet, sketching light lines.

Reddish-brown eyes flickered slightly, staring straight ahead with a look of determination, wanting to sit still...the legs being bent in the direction they were hurt after maybe an hour or two. The tattooed form couldn't help but blush slightly. This pose was the first thing that came to mind when he was told he could choose. Memories of life seemed to make him feel vulnerable, way vulnerable around Ichigo.

Oblivious to the train of thought in Renji's head, Ichigo settled into the comforting sounds of lead scratching against paper. In one corner of the paper, an image of his model's face had already appeared, a side view. Mostly it had just been experimental but it looked interesting nonetheless. Now a full picture of Renji was pouring from Ichigo's pencil. Pouring was appropriate since his hand moved over the paper in what was close to a blur. "You really are my muse Ren."

Renji's blush deepened, "Flattery'll get you no where." he muttered and forced the reddened tint to disappear and his hands flexed slightly, from wanting to move and see if that little snickering sound was Ki or was just his conscious laughing at him. "Though...thanks for the compliment." The redhead forced his look to stay still.

A smirk crossed his nearly expressionless face before disappearing. "You sure about that?" He asked in response to Renji's comment about not getting anywhere. " In my experience it can get you nearly anywhere." Marking the tattoos that adorned the other's face, a thought flickered into his mind. I wonder how far those tattoos go... "Done." He took his pencil away from the paper that was now covering the page of paper. Ichigo had put a background on it, one on a corner filled with shadows.

"Occasionally with me," Renji muttered, standing up once Ichigo said the picture was finished and moved over, placing his hands beside Ichigo and leaned in to look. "Can I see?" He looked at the orange head with half-lidded, pleading eyes.

"Since it is you, yes," Ichigo bit his lower lip and stuck his pencil behind one ear. "Here." Turning the sketch book around and holding it out to Renji, he sat back and leaned against the wall of his room. Even though Renji hadn't dissed his art before, he was still afraid he wouldn't like something. Insecure, he sometimes was when it came to his art.

Renji took hold of the sketch book and looked at it with a grin forming, looking at Ichigo, "I need to try sketching you sometime...though it might look crappy." He chuckled and handed it back while placing a kiss on Ichigo's cheek. "I don't get why your classmate's ain't jealous...they're so awesome."

At the sudden compliment paired with the kiss on his cheek, the name Renji had given him 'Ichi-Tomato' definitely qualified. "I don't spend time with them outside of class so I don't get to hear their comments usually. Plus I don't play attention to negative comments since mean people should just keep to themselves." The faint blush on his cheeks was accompanied with a sheepish grin as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Awe...ya should try it sometime if someone asks," Renji grinned and plopped down beside Ichigo, looking at the drawing after planting his feet on the mattress and knees bent. A sudden look of discomfort made its way to his face and shifted his bottom. "Ah...dammit..." he whined, biting his lower lip, "wish I had boxers right now." In someone else's point of view who didn't know what happened to him earlier might think he was humping Ichigo's poor bed with his ass. "I'm gonna kill Rukia."

As Renji plopped down on his bed, a thought some where along the lines of Renji abusing his bed with his ass came to mind. And he couldn't help but wish he was his bed. Man I haven't had a good fuck for months.... Self pity welled up and made him sigh. No wonder I have to hold myself back more than usual. Normally, Ichigo could be very respectful of another's space and decisions but his period of abstinence from sex plus Renji's attractiveness loosened his inhibitions.

Renji growled and handed the drawing book to Ichigo then immediately reaching back to reach into the sweats to yank at the wedgies he was beginning to get and lifted his hips up while doing so with a pleasured sigh before plopping his bottom back down. "Geez...now I know why you prefer boxers over these damn panties." Renji fidgeted again and moved a hand to the front and pulled it out with a frown. "Wedgies are not fun. Sure, when you're givin' them to someone it's funny...giving yourself one is not." He smiled and looked over at Ichigo. "Y'know what I mean?"

"I wouldn't know since I've never given someone a wedgies." Shaking his head, Ichigo smiled and tried to pry his eyes away from the tempting wiggling of Renji's bottom. "I could have given you a pair of boxers, too. But you insisted panties were comfy." Chuckling, he rubbed the back of his neck trying to take the attention away from his darkening face.

"Oh...they're really fun," Renji leaned close to Ichigo and grinned in a carefree way. "Especially when a guy gets them. For some reason it feels like a double with his crotch." A laugh tumbled from his lips and his shoulders shook at the force. "And I forgot about the wedgies..." Renji's eyes glanced to the side with a furious blush. "'sides...the way they cradle," His right hand moved up and made the motion he was talking about, "it makes ya wonder how females would feel in boxers. Makes ya feel like yer suffocating when ya get a hard-on." The tattooed form dropped his hand. "At least...that's what I've been told." His grin widened and so did his blush when he continued to talk.

The closer Renji got, the hotter his face felt. Ichi-tomato indeed. A small voice said, while he huffed and punched it in its nonexistent face. Once his counterpart's behind met with his bed again, he sighed in relief in his mind. "I bet chicks would be pretty comfortable in boxers. Kami knows how many times my sisters have stolen pairs of my underwear to lounge in." A sweat drop formed on his temple. "As soon as they began to disappear I found a new package in my drawer," he smiled and shook his head. "Suffocating when having a hard-on so you've heard?" A wicked smile flittered across his lips, just before a pink muscle darted out to moisten them.

"Yes," Renji lifted his left hand and waved it in his own face, "let's just say...I knew some guy in Middle school who was stupid enough to have sex and leave after getting dressed, in the dark, and ended up wearing his one-night stand's panties and saw another hot girl and suffered greatly." He set his hand down on his knee and laughed. "Rukia burst out laughing when I told her about it. Guess he learned his lesson about dressin' in the dark. He was an idiot though...not surprised." The redhead snorted and looked at Ichigo and smiled. "Though...I'm not sure if what he said was true, I'm not curious enough to find out."

"Aw really?" The disappointment in his voice was almost tangible. "Not the tiniest bit curious?" With each word, he scooted his bottom closer to that of the panty-clad red head. "Where's your sense of adventure huh?" Placing his hand on Renji's knee, two of his fingers did a little walk up the covered expanse of skin. The chivalrous part of Ichigo began screaming about how he shouldn't be pushing Renji and how un-gentlemanly it was to try and take advantage of him and so on and so forth. The horny little devil of hormones got so annoyed with him that he smacked him in the stomach with his pitch fork and grumbled a few words generally meaning 'shut up.'

Renji stared at Ichigo with wide eyes and swallowing roughly, blushing violently and parting his lips to lick them. "N-no..." He looked away and sat still, though his hand out of Ichigo's view grabbed hold of the sheets and tightened its grasp. "I'm not...curious at all." The redhead looked at Ichigo slightly and his cheeks fumed...making him wonder idly if he could fry eggs on them.

Noticing the brightening cheeks and grasping the sheets, but since Renji wasn't pushing his hand away, he proceeded with his movements. It was like playing the nervous game with a very nervous partner. "You aren't stopping me," Ichigo pointed out, a Cheshire grin on his lips. His eyes were at half mast, regarding the fiery man beside him with orb full of promise. The fingers stopped about one inch from the junction of his hips.

A gasp passed Renji's lips and looked away with narrowed eyes. "I'm not...'cause I'm not scared," he growled, tattooed brows furrowed and turning his head back to look at Ichigo with a determined gaze. His hand slowly releasing the sheets and knowing his posture showed a slight falter in his statement of not being afraid. The hand planted back on the mattress and his fingers twitched, closing his eyes and nibbling on his lower lip after moving his head so the other man couldn't see his face.

Eyebrows furrowing, Ichigo lifted his hands from his thigh. "I never said you were scared but you aren't accepting either." An ink-stained digit went to glide along the exposed flesh of Renji's arm, the one that was nearest him. "There must be something other than not being ready." Ichigo placed a hand on Renji's shoulder and used the other to rotate the turned away face back towards him. He didn't make Renji meet his eyes though, not yet. "Is there something else?"

Renji stubbornly turned his head the other way, still lowered. "No," he lied, with a straight face for once, "there's nothin' else." His hands moved to grab at the sheets and the kitten that had been previously hiding under the blankets bolted out in a blur of orange and black. "What makes ya think there's something else anyway?" He lifted his head and tilted it to the side to look at Ichigo, half of his face hidden by the crimson strands.

A frown distorted pale pink lips. "Do not lie to me Renji," the voice were firm. "I know you are lying because that pose you did..." His words trailed off as he looked at the spot on his floor where Renji had been posing for him as if he could see the image crystal clear in his mind's eye. Ichigo turned his attention back to his most recent concern. "It had the familiarity that you were well acquainted with it once. Maybe you still are." One hand went to brush the hair out of the way so he could have a full view of his face. "It tears me up inside Ren, just looking at you while you sit that way. Defeated. Hopeless." Chocolate orbs searched cherry chocolate pools.

"I'm fine, okay," Renji frowned, looking away and had his eyes fall halfway shut. "It's nothing to worry about, in the past...it was all in the past," He lifted his left hand and waved it, "I'm just a little bothered by it but not as much. Just happened and I'm over it." He glared at the wall though before wiping it off and grinning while looking at Ichigo. "So...forget about it." His left hand's fingers drummed against the bed and his grin slowly formed to a smile. "Really...I'm fine."

"If that's what you want," Ichigo reluctantly agreed. He knew there was something he wasn't being told but he though it best to not pry. If he did Renji would be more likely to withdraw from him and that would be bad. they had already made so much progress. Now I sound like a freaking shrink. "Ya know...." The frisky college student began to say, thinking that if he opened up a little then he might get a tid bit in return. "My mom died when I was about seven." Taking his hands from the warm body next to him, they went to rub his eyes and smooth his hair. "She was hit by a drunk driver one dark night." Voice taking on a monotone, he relayed these events. "But that wasn't all. She might have survived from that. Then... She was thrown into the river were walking beside and she drowned."

"Lucky you..." Renji frowned, bringing his knees up and placed his arms around them, brows slanted. "...you knew your parents longer than I did." He placed his forehead on his curled knees and watched as his hair fell to be a curtain around his head. "Mine left without a trace. All I had was Orangey in my arms that day and that damn letter in my hand. 'We'll be home soon,'" he recited, "'be sure to go to bed at six and press the alarm button, we're only going out to a meeting and be back before you go to school the next day.' ...my ass. They never came home." He kicked at the sheets. "Orangey stayed and woke me up, sure...but that was about it. I didn't know how to cook...how the hell can a four year old know how to do that, 'ey?" His hands grabbed at his arms and dug his nails into them. "I hated them since then. If they're dead now...I don't know if I should be happy or go find them and kick their asses."

Eyes widening in recognition of how terrifying that position would be, Ichigo placed an arm around the figure beside him. Suddenly Renji looked as small and fragile as he must have looked at four and faced with the situation. "I don't know what to say to that... Though you didn't have to watch your mother drown before you own eyes." Sighing and rubbing his temples, he began to pet the flames that composed his hair. "I still can't fully comprehend what it must feel like to be left at that age. I don't know what I would have done." A lullaby his mother had sung to him when he'd had nightmares sprang form his lips.

Renji blinked once Ichigo touched him and looked over at him with wide eyes, his left hand moving to rub his eyes. "Nothin' compared to seeing one die..." He leaned against Ichigo and used his left hand to grab at the orange head's shirt, looking up and listening to the other sing, blushing and looking down while closing his eyes and leaning the side of his face against Ichigo's shoulder. The redhead could admit Ichigo had a nice voice...and a singing one as well. His eyes cracked open to stare up at Ichigo, a soft smile playing at his lips.

Not aware he had started singing, he continued all the while remembering the lovely voice his mother had and how soft it was. Delicate. Her words had always made him feel safe and warm. A weight against his side and shoulder caused him to open on of his eyes which had fallen shut before he had started singing. A tinge of pink dusted his cheeks as he realized what he had been doing. "It's a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. To chase the monsters away."

"I like it," Renji grinned. He looked up at Ichigo and tugged at the other's shirt. "Sorry for bein' a pain in the ass." His eyes shimmered and moved his head so his eyes didn't have contact with Ichigo's. "Maybe ya should go into the singing business," he joked, moving a bit closer to the spiky haired man, "you...your singing voice's really nice." He blushed and looked up with a smile. "Really nice, warm...comforting...makes the person feel wanted." Renji leaned his head against Ichigo's shoulder again.

"You don't have to apologize," he said. "I wasn't acting much better," he concluded, chuckling. His hand went back to stroking Renji's hair, comforting and real. "If you think I have a good voice, then you should have heard my mom's." Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, a small smile tinged with sadness as he remembered old times. "It was always radiant. Light and airy but not nasally like bunches of pop star's voices are nowadays. It was so full of love." His voice nearly gave out on him, and he did choke a little on the last word. Two tears began to descent down his cheek unnoticed by the older man.

Renji's eyes widened as he saw the tears and reached a hand up, wiping one away with his thumb with slanted tattooed brows, moving his face up to kiss the other away. "Guess we're both the same...in one way or another." His hands placed themselves on the sides of Ichigo's face and stroked the cheeks with his thumbs, smiling softly. "I don't know what to say...or how to make ya feel better..." Renji's eyes softened. "But if there's anythin' I can do...just ask."

His eyes flew open at the contact and he looked down to see concern etched on Renji's features. Had I been...crying? I haven't done that...since she died. "You being here is enough," Ichigo grinned. It softened into a smile as warm hands massaged his cheeks. He silently added 'for now' to his statement. He wanted to be so much more than a friend to Renji but unless the other wanted it, he would stay his friend. That was all he could do right now.

The redhead's brows slanted, tilting his head and sighing. "I can't leave now...even if that damned kitty got out from under your blankets." His cherry-colored orbs glared at the ruffled mound that Ki had been under a while ago. "...but I'm serious. Ya need anything...just ask." He leaned his chin on Ichigo's shoulder after moving to sit on his knees before the other and moved his arms around Ichigo's waist, nuzzling his face into the orange haired artist's neck and sighed heavily. "I'll stay as long as you want me to...not like Ki'll argue. I'm sure she's enjoying this place." He rolled his eyes with a small chuckle and rubbed Ichigo's back with his right hand.

"Don't let me guilt you into staying," Ichigo said as he sighed and rotated his shoulders, they were a little tense. "Dredging up old times is tons of fun huh?" The words were laced with sarcasm but as Renji's hand started to massage his back, a groan of content left his lips soon after. "You have magic fingers Renji, did I tell you?" Chocolate brown orbs disappeared beneath eyelids as he wrapped his hands around the one before him. One part of him was frowning and disapproving of how easily he was turning to putty in the red head's hands. Another part was positively purring with delight from the attention.

"If I didn't want to stay, I wouldn't have said that." Renji huffed, his fingertips running along Ichigo's spine and looking to the side. "Yeah, loads..." His tone was dull and bitter, a blush forming on his face at the other man's words and shivered. "No...I don't believe you did..." Renji's other hand went into play and caressed the artist's back as well, closing his eyes and smiling softly as he leaned his head against Ichigo's cheek. "...you're warm..." Renji mumbled softly, pressing his chest against Ichigo's with a more genuine smile making its way to his face.

His hands began to mirror the movements of the one on his back. He buried his face in red locks smelling of berries and inhaled before exhaling with a low grunt of pleasure. The closeness of the warm body against his felt nice and other parts of his anatomy completely agreed with that conclusion. "As are you." Just then he felt a nerve twitch in his calf and it exploded into a full blown muscle cramp. "Aw Jesus!" He moaned and not happily. "Damn charley horse. Freaking hate those things. And such bad timing," he pouted tried to work it out by flexing it.

Renji blinked and pulled away to look down on Ichigo's stretching leg and a worried look crossed his features. "Um...would this help?" he asked, his left hand going down to lightly massage it, looking at Ichigo and then back at the cramp Ichigo seemed to have that hurt. "...yeah, I hate them too." A few red strands fell in front of his face as his reddish-brown eyes focused on the calf.

"Goodness Renji," He said, eyes practically rolling back into his head with pleasure. "You do have magic fingers." And it appeared true since the cramp was already fading when it usually took forever for them to get worked out. "Yes! Right there..." Renji had hit the pressure point to relieve the pain of the cramp and it felt delightful as the twitching dissipated. Sighing, I seem to be doing a lot of that lately, he brushed away the hair to grin.

Renji blushed and focused on the spot Ichigo indicated where the pain was mainly pulsing from and looked up at the other with a nervous smile. "It's nothing, really." he replied, blush increasing once Ichigo brushed hair out of his face and looked to the side with his eyes. "I usually got cramps in my legs during gym in school after track or something...Rukia had some back pains so...I guess ya could say I got good at it that way." He looked back at Ichigo and grinned. "Just a little hobby, nothing too big. Only do it for the people I know...or some who look like they really need a massage on an aching site."

Hesitantly stretching his calf, he found that no jolt of pain shot up his leg. "You are too modest. Just take the compliment." White teeth flashed a grin. "But blushes do become you so maybe you should be more modest...." Reaching out a finger, it skimmed over the pinked surface of flesh. "Why do you torture me so?" Hazy brown eyes searched clear reddish-brown.

"I'm not torturing you," Renji muttered, blinking and placing his left palm on Ichigo's thigh, "ya do it to yourself. And I'd say it's a decent punishment for a few things...say...finding me molestable in that damn dress." His eyes flickered slightly and pulled away slowly, hand moving away and grinning. "Maybe I should tell your roomie, if he sees that dress, that you got pounded into the mattress or somethin'." His right hand lifted in a fist and snickered once he covered his mouth, shoulders shaking slightly at the force. "I wonder what he'll say."

"Uryu?" Ichigo was overcome with laughter at the image of himself being screwed in a dress. "Probably something along the lines of 'Then why the hell didn't you call me? I could have used that dress myself.'" Then he snickered as he thought of Chad in that plaid dress from hell. "Wouldn't want to be there when that happened. Chad in a dress! That's hilarious!" But he paused and shuddered though a grin was still on his face. "But that would be wrong so many levels."

Renji moved close with a cat-like smirk, "You would look nice in that dress, Ichi," he whispered, hands placed at the other man's sides. "Though I doubt you'd put it on anyway. Reason why: drafts." Renji shivered violently and closed his eyes after hanging it and shaking his head. "Was too damn cold in that thing. Though..." The redhead opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo and stared blankly, "Uryu does look like he'd be really rapeable in that dress...maybe I should give it to this 'Chad' person or leave it in Uryu's room under one condition: 'don't tear the dress'." He grinned and chuckled.

"Me in the dress? You'd have to offer something real good for me to put it on." Shaking his head as he thought of the possibilities. I think I'd look pretty good in the dress but I'd never put on panties. Boxers it would be. "Are you for real? No way you are going to leave that dress here. If you do I won't get any sleep for about a week." Shuddering at the prospect, he narrowed his eyes and fixed with a serious stare. "And if I lose sleep I'll find your house and crash there." Tapping his chin in thought, he let his gaze wander over the one in front of him. "Bet Rukia or Grimm would tell me where you lived. Might even give me a key," he said, smirking.

"True...unless Rukia's telling you to put it on. Say 'no' and your messing with something worse than Satan." Renji's face flushed and lost all color, shaking his head and looking at Ichigo again. "What?! C'mon, they can't be like that damn Energizer Bunny, can they? I mean...if they're high on Monster or Mountain Dew, I get that, but how can they keep goin' at it?!" Renji's face then took on the color red, crimson red. "Dude, if ya wanna crash at my place or just visit you don't need to sneak around my back and ask those two idiots. And getting a key from them and practically breaking into my house without permission will get your ass kicked by moi or bitten to hell by Ki. Serious watch-cat, no joke." The redhead leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Ichigo's lips. "I'll take ya to my place tomorrow...after I get my clothes back from the midget and make Grimmjow take the dress back while telling me who made it so I can burn something of theirs off...I'll bet it was a guy...it has to be a guy..." He growled and grumbled, moving back to resting his face against Ichigo's shoulder.

"I guess you're right about Rukia… I don't think I'd say no because I value my life too much." He gulped and made a look of fear cross his face. "She looks very…forceful. Almost dominatrix forceful." Ichigo shuddered. But Renji's reaction to his earlier words enticed him to explain. "Okay here's the deal. Uryu and Chad are nearly insatiable. I've known them to go at it for close to two days straight." Placing a hand on his forehead, he remembered those horrible days. "It got to the point where I couldn't even drown them out by blasting Linkin Park. And the worst thing was that I had exams the next day. I finally relented and abandoned my room to seek sanctuary at my friend Toshiro's on the first floor. The second floor was even grumbling about the noise." Lifting the hand from his forehead, Ichigo placed it underneath the long red hair at the nape of Renji's neck and threaded his fingers in it. "On a happier note, I'd love to see your place. And I'll take the watch-cat comment to heart along with you pretty much promising to kick my ass." Though I'd rather have you do others things than kick it.

"'forceful' doesn't even describe her," Renji sighed, shaking his head and running his right hand through his hair. The redhead blinked though and looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. "Ever try listening to Disturbed or a song by Within Temptation on the highest volume?" Even with saying that, Renji's face had paled. That loud, eh? Wow...wonder what would happen if he put the bickering couple with Uryu and Chad in a separate, close, room and told them to go at it to see who could scream the loudest. "All right...you can crash at my place when that happens if you want," Renji lifted his left hand and rubbed his neck after dropping his right, "just can't promise no snoring." He blushed though when he realized that Ichigo had touched his hair and smiled softly. "Well...seeming as Ki likes ya, I doubt she'd pounce."

"Sad thing is... I couldn't find my Disturbed CD or my Korn one either. I almost tore my room apart trying to find it." The destruction had been legendary, even by his standards though it had drowned his friend and his boyfriend out for a while. Until he stopped and he could hear it again. "My room was a mess and Uryu and Chad helped clean it up at least." His bottom wiggled as he tried to find a more comfortable position. "But yeah that would be great if I could spend the night now and then. And snoring doesn't bother me," Ichigo said. "I sleep like the dead and only wake up for my alarm clock, unless I feel like it." The mentioned feline was now jumping back on the bed since it looked like they had calmed down. With a slight snobby sniff, she settled down on a pile of covers and started to clean herself.

Renji shifted and leaned forward, hands planting themselves on the mattress and laughed. "Well, at least they had the right minds to help you clean your room up." His hands curled and un-curled with his cherry-colored orbs staring straight ahead. "Oh...and those war games make waking up hell. Happened when I was younger...when my parents were still around. That bastard played the game and I kept jumping at mostly everything." He looked over at Ki and imitated the motion with the snobby sniff and chuckled with a grin, looking back at Ichigo. "Not that that's as bad as it being dark and playing a Silent Hill game, nope...not even close."

Shuddering, Ichigo completely agreed. "I know. My sister Karin loves that game and used to stay up all night playing it. Creeped me out from the start but she's different that way I guess." Gaze wandering over Renji's profile, he reached out a hand to cup on side on his face. The other went to trace the inked area of his skin. "These tattoos... I know they are all over your body." He smirked a little as he referred to the art class. "Why do you have them?"

"She's something else," Renji snickered, then looked at Ichigo once the other man touched his skin. Blinking, his eyes went to the side and licked his lips. "They don't really have a meaning." Renji looked back and shrugged. "Guess you could call them a 'reward' for all the crap I went through and I thought they'd help me forget...guess not." He tisked, frowning. "If I could find a meaning, or had one, I'd tell ya...but I don't."

As he traced the black from his eyebrow down to where it disappeared underneath the shirt, Ichigo combed Renji's hair through his fingers. He chewed his lips as he thought of what those tattoos signified to himself. As it came to him, Ichigo smiled and crossed his legs Indian style. In turn that forced Renji to settle in his lap in a similar position. "Looking at them I see all the jagged edges and lines that form them. They make me think of how hard your life has been. And as you say about making yourself forget..." Slowly, he shook hid head in disagreement. "I don't think they are to make you forget. I think they are there to remind you of what happened but to take strength from it. To not let those experiences mold you and shape you into something you don't want to be."

Renji looked at Ichigo with slanted tattooed brows, eyes falling halfway shut. "Guess you could put it that way..." His left hand moved up, and traced an inked line on his neck, his right moving to rest on his knee and looked straight ahead. "Sounds logical to me. ...just tired of remembering some things at the wrong time." Renji leaned back and nibbled on his lower lip. "Wonder what would've happened sometimes if I left everything behind and let those ugly emotions take over." The redhead shut his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, letting them open and tilted his head. "Probably would've been worse than some other people...maybe thrown into a jail cell." The tattooed form's shoulders shook with an inner laugh ringing in his head.

"Man if you'd taken that path, we would have never met." Ichigo frowned then he remembered how wild he'd been in his younger days. "Then again... we might have meet in a jail cell. I used to be one wild kid when I was in high school." Memories of being thrown in a cell for indecent exposure, drunk in public, and many more he'd rather not relive at this moment. "At least it was wiped from my file when I turned eighteen."

"Oh, geezus..." Renji smacked his forehead and laughed. "We would've become fast-friends then, I'll bet." He looked over his shoulder at the other man and moved a hand to take Ichigo's in his own. "Some of those violation's must've been drinkin', right?" Renji's reddish-brown pools flickered in amusement. Well, most guys did get that on their file when they're younger...though he'd have to knock himself off the list unless getting 'drunk' off of soda counted. He always woke up with a hangover for some odd reason when he downed so many of those sugary, carbonated, tastey, wonderful drinks. Rukia then told him he seemed to get drunk off of them and cut him back.

Coughing he turned his head away at the question, his face was turning red as he reminisced. "Yes well drinking was among them... Along with indecent exposure, drunk in public, and fights. I had lots of those." Groaning, he took the hand that was cupping Renji's face and used it to rub his face as if to scrub those past acts from his memory. "I ended up in a cell for some of them and dad had to bail me out. For the most part he was understanding but I got grounded. Tons."

"Ichi-Tomato," Renji laughed, moving his head to look at Ki and pick her up, receiving a squeak from the black and orange kitten. "Lookie, Ki, it's a tomato with orange hair, brown eyes, a nose, ears, and a mouth." He turned to look at Ichigo with a grin and small noises came from the kitten, proving she was laughing as well. "And I'd say you deserved being grounded. I got away with everythin'...just didn't drink, show anything unnessassary in public, I got into fights...a lot and even beat someone to the point their arm broke...but the cop was a cool guy and let me off with a warnin' after I told him I had no one to bail me out." Ki's ears twitched and feared the worst, wiggling out of Renji's arms and bolted to hide under the bed. Yeah, she saw and smelled that tomato earlier.

Laughing at the explanation of what he'd done, Ichigo smiled. "Well I guess you are right about getting grounded. Though I don't necessarily want to think about all the stupid things I did as a kid." It had always been something...until his father had sat him down they discussed why he was acting out. They resolved it and after he was a better child. Had a happier life, too. But then a whiff of something starting to decompose assaulted his nose. "Crap! I forgot about that tomato my sister Yuzu brought over last time they visited. It must have gone bad. And I was going to mush it in your pretty face, too."

Renji blinked and looked to the side, pinching his nose shut. "Okay...not gonna happen." He moved up off the bed and Ichigo and waved his other hand in front of his face. "Toss it out...I like tomatos but a rotting one is just pushing it." He took his hand away from his nose and the redhead looked down on Ki who was staring up with intensive eyes.

Sighing, Ichigo and got up to find the rotten tomato. "I wouldn't to that to you with a bad one. Just a good one to get back at you for calling me a tomato." Grumbling on about nonsense things that even he wasn't sure what they were about, he looked on his window sill and saw it. All black and squishy and gross. "Found it," he said but his voice sounded funny because he was pinching his nose. Lips turned down he found a discarded plastic bag and used to pick up the noneatable object before wrapping it. Walking out of his room, he quickly stashed it in the bag of trash that was meant to get thrown away in the morning. Then he put it outside his dorm. When he returned to his room, he opened to window so a cool breeze wafted the odor away.

Renji, by then, had resettled on Ichigo's bed and was holding onto a pillow, laying down and facing Ichigo, his right arm holding the middle while his left moved to hold onto the other side at the top, a grin on his face. "Your pillow's soft," he complimented while his cheeks reddened and buried his nose into the pillow since it smelled way better than the rotten tomato's scent. His eyes stared up at the spiky haired artist, his shy, lazy, smile hidden behind the fluffy object. "I kinda wanna meet your sisters. And your dad sounds interesting." His shoulders lifted and sniffed the pillow that had Ichigo's scent on it. Moving his face up with a grin.

Meeting that grin with a grin of his own, Ichigo stretched out beside Renji on his bed. There was a little room separating them but since it was only a twin, albeit a wide one, the room between them was about an inch. "Meet the fam? Already?" Turning to his side, since he had been on his back, he faced the tattooed man beside him. "Moving a little fast aren't we?" A well meant teasing smile played across his upturned lips. "But teasing aside. I'd love for you to meet them."

Renji playfully slapped Ichigo's arm with his right hand. "Shaddup," he laughed, his face a little brighter with joy than usual. "I can already tell your family has way different personalities from the others. If your sisters flirt like you...I feel sorry for their target." His eyes fell halfway shut and squeezed the pillow, moving to place his chin against it and look to the side then back at Ichigo.

Whistling, Ichigo smiled when he mentioned his sisters. "For your information, you are right." He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, looking for patterns in the raised whirls. "Yuzu is the youngest. About eighteen. She is the most shy girl you'll ever meet seriously. When it comes to guys and going out she turns redder than me." Pausing, he noticed a particularly interesting image of a flower gracing his ceiling. "Now Karin...," he sighed and thought best of how to explain. "She is very blunt and upfront when it comes to dating. And some guys like that. But others..." Shrugging, he pictured the last guy Karin had asked out. "They run from that. Like they don't want a girl more manly than them. At least in the strength area. Oh I forgot to mention she is a professional soccer player and twenty."

"Whoa," Renji's eyes widened. Complete polar opposites. "Hopefully Yuzu'll find someone who won't take advantage of her or will probably blush along with her." He grinned and then looked down on the bed. "Karin sounds like she wants guys who can handle it rough and with her being straight forward." His right hand moved to run through his hair and push it back behind his ear. "For her to be a pro at soccer she must love it. But...we all have likes and dislikes...my love for things goes into coffee." Renji's lips formed a soft smile and his eyes fell shut with a comfortable and calm look on his face. "Still...your drawings are way better than what I can do."

"My sisters are on totally different ends of the spectrum," he rubbed his eyes as a few swirls turned into waves and then into butterflies. "They are quite a handful. Believe me. I don't know how dad can handle them, even with me gone." Sighing, he flopped onto his stomach and turned his head in Renji's direction. An exasperated smile was on his lips as his friend mentioned his artistic talent once again. "Dude you are really hung up on my drawing skills aren't you?" Chuckling, Ichigo ran fingers through his unruly orange locks. "Sometimes I'd love to be a whiz at drinks like you are. Hey, have you even considered bartending?" The random question had just popped into his head and he asked it. Sometimes he spoke without thinking and it would probably end up getting him in trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, that makes me wanna meet them even more," Renji grinned and shifted a bit and lifted his head while opening his eyes. "I like them, okay? Don't tell me what I can and can't like." The redhead lifted his arms to rest the pillow a bit under his head and stared up at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes. "Yes...I actually gave it a try and ended up kicking the customer's ass, along with his friends." He gave the smile he gave the man that he beat up at the bar, the bar's smile to welcome people into the place...just a little darker and more edgy. Relaxing his face into a real grin Renji laughed. "Mixing drinks isn't that hard, give it a try one of these days."

"I may do that," Ichigo nodded. "If I need money. But since I never really go out much I don't spend much." He half shrugged since he was on his stomach and it was hard to shrug in that position. "But I'll be sure to tell you when they come over next so you can meet them all. But I feel I must warn you of my father," he paused and bit his bottom lip. "He is...very enthusiastic. Which can cause him to overreact."

"So...what? He'll be shouting something like, 'Ichigo! My adorable, wonderful, son!! Is that your boyfriend! Oh! Welcome to the family second son!!' Or something close to that?" Renji complied. quirking a brow and lifting his right hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. I'm getting exhausted just thinking about it." His shoulders slumped and sighed while relaxing his body and removing his hand from his face to rest the palm and arm on the bed.

When Renji put on his little demonstration, Ichigo couldn't help but look over and give him one of the weirdest looks ever. "Have you meet him somewhere?" Eyes wide and blinking, Ichigo was stunned because his father would react exactly like that. "That is almost exactly what he will do. But add in a kick to my face and a bone crushing hug for you." Imagining the scene unfolding in front of his father, Isshin, must have been dropped on his head when he was a baby. Or something like that.

Renji shivered at the thought of being hugged to death and scooted closer to Ichigo. "I'm pretty damn sure I did not meet him." Still holding onto the fluffy, Ichigo-smelling, pillow, his reddish-brown orbs glanced up and blinked. "I kinda just want to meet only your sisters now...your dad just might kill me."

A grin was on his face as he made a peace sign with his fingers. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from him. Since he always tried to drop kick on my way in the door after school, I learned real quick how to defend myself." Eyelids fell halfway as he looked pointedly from his pillow in the younger man's grasp to the one holding it. "Does it smell that good?"

"Ya better, otherwise he won't have anything to be happy about for a week if I knee 'im just right." The redhead growled and glared at Ichigo for the question. "It's fluffy..." Renji replied, halfway lying, "I like fluffy pillows." He stuck his tongue out at Ichigo before retreating it back into his mouth and nuzzled his face into the object with a childish pleasure-filled look on his face.

Sighing his eyes, Ichigo smiled. "Like anything else fluffy?" Now his dirty mind was taking that word and applying it to thing such as fluffy handcuffs and the like. Uryu had connections at some local kink stores and he got amazing discounts. Probably since he new the owner intimately. But that wouldn't necessarily be true.

Renji shrugged, "Dunno." The redhead turned with his back facing the artist and laid his head down with his eyes shut and stretched his left leg out before pulling it back. His left hand rested on the mattress near his face, fingers curled like his right. "Why do ya ask?" Renji asked with a soft yawn.

Slowly turning so he was laying on his side, facing Renji, Ichigo just smiled. "No reason." Scratching the side of his nose, he closed his eyes and moved into a more comfortable position. He could feel sleep inching its way into his body.

Renji snorted at that then let it drop with a yawn, left hand reaching up to cover his mouth before falling into a peaceful sleep himself.

Watching Renji as sleep over took him, the peaceful look on his face was much more at home there than many of his earlier expressions. "Guess I'll join you in Lalaland, Ren," he chuckled faintly before his breathing evened and he fell asleep also.

Renji fidgeted and turned to rest on his back, right hand on his tummy and having the shirt pushed up a bit, a tiny trail of drool slipping down the corner of his mouth and shifted, mumbling a few things before his right leg kicked. "Nyah...tickles..." he giggled then stopped to talk in incomplete sentences, scratching at his stomach.

Grunting, Ichigo was on his back with a leg draped over Renji's lower extremities. one arm was across the man's chest that was next to him. "Warm..." He muttered as he withdrew his arm and leg to cuddle against the source of the heat, which so happened to be a flame haired hottie.

The redhead tilted his head to the side with a pleased sigh, right foot moving up and down while he continued to scratch at his stomach and his left hand moving to grab at Ichigo's shirt and turn to nuzzle his face into the other man's neck and shiver slightly.

A small smile graced his face as he draped an arm over the body to pull it closer. His breath came out in low and long puffs of air into the red hair. A few words spilled from his lips but they were whispered, not easily heard. Still in dreamland, Ichigo was imagining embracing Renji on a king size bed. The room was bright and colorful, quite like a meadow. The sun was shining as brightly as the colors that surrounded him. it wasn't a room but in fact a meadow. "Bright," he mumbled.

Pale hands grabbed at the front of Ichigo's shirt, his own resting a bit over his stomach, halfway on and the pants somehow managing to sag on his left hip. Moving a little closer and moving it to bury his face into Ichigo's chest with a few mumbles here and there, his right knee nudging at Ichigo's lower region...not intending to knee the other, no...unless...well, he had a dream he didn't like.

A muffled groan was released into the other's hair as something poked at his nether region. In his dream it was Renji's hand as he flipped Ichigo over on the bed and ended up on top. "Feisty." Grinning at his dream Renji's actions, he made a sound that could be defined as a purr.

Renji's face suddenly turned red, a look of being very uncomfortable passed his features. Oh, yeah...one of those baby-zombie thingys was chewing at his leg...nice. No! His hands moved forth and pushed Ichigo violently with a unpleasant grunt, whining and turning while his left hand swatted at the air.

But just as it was getting good, Renji vanished and he was falling in a dark tunnel. Before he hit the ground though he snapped awake and found himself on the floor of his room. His side hurt which convinced him that either had been pushed off or he had fallen off. Groaning, he got up off the floor and found that Renji was in his bed, not looking very happy either. He must be having a bad dream. "And I was having such a good one too..." Sighing and pouting, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Stretching to get the kinks out of his back a few vertebrae popped back into place with an audible click. "Yo Ren..." He reached over to poke him in the side of the face. "Wake up."

Renji turned and his eyes opened slowly, staring up at Ichigo with a questionable glance before pushing himself up and used the palm to his right hand to rub his cheek to get the drool off and licked his dry lips while stretching his legs and blinking a few times before looking back at Ichigo. "Mornin'......" he grinned sheepishly, eyes still clouded by sleep. "What time is it?" The redhead didn't even bother to care about the lifted shirt or how the sweats hugged his hips.

A yawn stretched his mouth wide open, revealing white teeth. "I think…" He said but another yawn came over him. "It's around nine." Blinking blearily, Ichigo grabbed his alarm clock and it revealed that it was indeed nine in the morning. "Too early," he deduced and climbed back on the bed and curled up against Renji. "More sleep…" He grumbled as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close like he used to do with his teddy bear. Nuzzling his nose into a tattooed neck, his arms had pushed the shirt even higher and his skin rested against Renji's bare skin also he had somehow managed to push the sweatpants farther down slim hips when he adjusted his position next to him.

"It's not that early," Renji replied with a blush, hands moving to grab at the pants he was leant and pulled them up as much as he could while staring at Ichigo. His eyes fell halfway shut and lifted his left hand to brush it over Ichigo's spiky locks and shifted a bit, looking to the side with his eyes and licked his lips. "You're not a morning person, are you?" Renji wouldn't be surprised anyway, Ichigo did look like a partier if it came down to it, a night person through and through.

"Nope," Ichigo said, reinforcing what Renji was thinking. "Like sleep." But an idea came to mind through the fogged recesses of his brain. "Unless ya wanna get up because I'm not letting go." Giggling, he placed a kiss on the other's neck and sighed contentedly. "I'm good right here."

Reddish-brown eyes rolled, surrendering silently and running his right hand up Ichigo's chest with a growl, "Figured as much." Renji tilted his neck without really thinking about it and shivered once a kiss was placed on his neck, a shiver making its way down his spine and shut his eyes. "...not like it bothers me."

"That's nice to know," he whispered and opened his eyes halfway to look at Renji. Stretching almost like a cat, the red head looked utterly delicious in the morning. Hair tousled and eyes half focused. It sent a jolt of lust straight to his groin. But trying something like this in the morning when he might be more vulnerable and succeeding would make Renji mad. Very mad. A frown turned his lips downward and he hummed against the flesh of the man's neck.

Renji's face brightened in color. What...was that? "I-Ichi..." he stammered, "what is that?" The redhead tilted his head to look at Ichigo with a questioning, confused look. Maybe it was a bump in the sheets, yeah, a bump in the sheets sounded nice. He trembled though when the other hummed against his neck and let out a soft moan. Damn sensitive area...he hated that. Renji's eyes fell shut and pressed up against Ichigo, his right hand's fingers curling to hold onto the fabric of Ichigo's shirt and tugging.

Pressing his lips into the sensitive skin, Ichigo smiled and repeated his earlier words only louder. "I said that's nice to know." Humming again, he debated whether to go to the bathroom to relieve himself of an unwanted woody or just stay where he was a suffer while he had a sexy red head in his arms. The latter won out and he began a trail of kiss from the bottom of Renji's neck up to his earlobe. Once there, he took it in between his teeth and tugged.

Renji grabbed at Ichigo and let out a gasp with his head turning to the side and blushing while letting out soft pants. "Mmm," he whined, tugging at Ichigo's hair and shirt, "I-I'll bet..." His right hand slid up and wrapped around Ichigo's neck with a soft sigh.

"I wouldn't want to presume..." Ichigo let the skin fall from his mouth and resumed talking. "But would you be interested in...playing?" He smirked after he made his offer. "I would stop when you said so." He was really horny and some foreplay sounded very good right now. Plus it was the morning and he had to have some incentive to get out of bed. "I'll buy your breakfast if ya want."

Renji blinked and then blushed before licking his lips and his right hand grabbing at the front of Ichigo's shirt, turning to flip them over and press his lips to the other's in a demanding way before pulling his lips away with a smug grin, "Yeah…let's 'play'." Renji purred, his eyes flickering playfully and dulling in color, moving his upper body down and brushed it teasingly against Ichigo's while nipping at the orange head's upper lip, taking it between his teeth and tugging while running his tongue along it, grinning.

Taking his upper lips from the other's grip, Ichigo placed his hands on either side of Renji's hips and pushed his shirt upwards. "Knew you were a tease," he groaned, his body lifting from the sheets below him to seek contact with the one above him. Since that wasn't working so well, the hands on those hips forced his down. Ichigo let him settle in his lap as he raised his upper body to meet Renji's. Placing his lips on the other's, he coaxed him into allowing him entrance.

Renji chuckled, parted his lips and had his hands move up Ichigo's arms, grinding down with a sigh, eyes falling shut and relaxing completely as his left hand ran over Ichigo's shoulder and to fist his hair, moving his lips hungrily against the other's. The tattooed form's lips parted from the artist's and slid down his neck, nipping and sliding his tongue along the nape.

A shiver of delight went up his spine as Renji began to go after his neck. "Two can play this game...." He snickered as his hands went after his shirt encasing the flesh of his playmate's chest. Must get this damnable thing of. Slipping his demanding hands under the material on each side of Renji's waist, Ichigo pushed it upwards though he gasped as teeth went after the sensitive skin of his neck.

Renji swatted the hands away, looking up with hazed eyes, "You ain't toppin', are ya?" he purred, a seductive look crossing his features, a playful look in his eyes and lifted his hips up, stopping the grinding he'd previously been doing and had his hands push Ichigo's shirt up, dipping down and licking at a nipple with a smug grin.

Hands still moving the shirt upwards, on stopped to pinch a nub in retaliation. Chuckling, looked down on him and smiled. "Well I generally do top but..." He pinched the neglected nipple and licked his lips. "If you want to dominate me then you can. But I expect a good fuck." His eyes had darkened from brown to almost black with desire. "Is that what you want?"

Renji gasped and blinked, looking up at Ichigo through the curtain of red strands. Oh...blush, blush, go away...come again when this is done. "I..." He looked away and his fingers traced random designs on Ichigo's chest and gradually making it to his stomach, continuing to mumble and then digging his nails into the other man's chest, moving the hand down, not intent on making him bleed, no. Slowly his motions began to fall and licked his lips, thanking whatever came to mind that he had grown his hair out to hide a blush or whatever expression would be made on his face.

There was that blush again... Taking his hands from Renji's chest, he pushed the red strands aside to gaze upon his face. "Don't be shy. I bet you would be better than me this early in the morning," he chuckled. Darkened orbs still held desire but were now tinted with gentleness.

"Doubt it," Renji mumbled, shoulders slumping. "I've never..." The redhead looked to the side on the sheets then back at Ichigo. "Really gotten this far, per say...I didn't trust anyone this much." The blush darkened and damned himself.

"For real?" Ichigo pulled Renji close and slipped his hands under his shirt to rub the slightly tense muscles. "Cheesy it may be but I am glad you picked me to do this with." Gentle kisses adorned tattooed flesh in an effort to relax him. "We don't have to you know. But if you want to continue I think it would be best for to hold the reins." Lowering himself until his back hit the bed, he smiled up at Renji. "You can do to me what you want."

Renji moved to sit up on his knees, crossing his arms. "Ichi...I don't like that it's not equal rights here." he frowned, drumming his left hand's fingers on his forearm, furrowing his brows and sighed heavily. "Also...I'm curious as to how ya dominate."

"Are you completely sure about that?" Ichigo inquired. Quick as lightning, he had flipped them and now he was on top of the indecisive red head. "Because even when I restrain myself I can be a little," he paused and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Rough." The word came out husky and deep.

Renji's eyes widened and bit at his lower lip, "I can take it," he growled, "can't be anything I can't handle." He licked his lips and turned his head to nip at Ichigo's neck and reach his hands up to glide over the other's chest, licking at the skin and grinned slightly.

Black-brown pools narrowed at his response. "You asked for it. I did forget to mention that part of the deal includes a little bondage." Smirking, Ichigo reached over and grabbed a belt. Swiftly he bound Renji's hands before the man under him could protest. "I like to completely dominate." Now satisfied with the situation, he pushed the offending shirt as far up Renji's chest as it would go. His tongue came out to flick a pert nipple as two fingers pinched the other.

"Damn you!" Renji whined jerking at the restraints and having his fingers curl. "...after this I'm never lettin' ya do this again." His back arched though and let his eyes slide shut with a gasp and threw his head to the side with a soft noise yet bit his lower lip to keep it in. Pushing his lower region up off the bed and looking down on Ichigo with half-lidded eyes, darkening in hue.

"Don't worry," Ichig said, taking his mouth away from his teasing to answer. "It's your turn next time to do what you will to me. You can pay me back as they say." Flashing white teeth, his tongue came out again lavish each pert nub with attention before continuing down to trace inked skin with the slick muscle. "You have such an exotic figure Ren... With these tattoos and your fiery hair."

"Hell yeah I'll get ya back," Renji muttered, looking away before tilting his head back and letting out another soft sound. His fingers helplessly trying to get the clasp to the belt in his grasp and growled when he was failing miserably. He shivered though as Ichigo descended and squirmed ever more. "This isn't fair..." he mumbled, "I wanna touch ya too, y'know."

Stopping his descent, the violently orange haired man saw how unfair this actually was to the younger man. This was pretty much his first experience and it wouldn't do for him to be selfish and take it away from Renji. "I guess I am just selfish," Ichigo said and relented, moving to undo the restraints. Hovering over pouting lips, he placed a kiss on them before smiling and going back to his previous position. A bite here, a nibble there... The decorated abdominal muscles danced in reaction.

Renji sighed happily once he was untied and looked at Ichigo. "More like you're used to tying people up." he corrected, moving a hand down to run it through Ichigo's spiky hair and arched his back, legs moving to wrap around the other man's waist, pulling him down to grind up against him, leaning on his other elbow and tipping his head back with a low moan passing his lips.

Hissing as his semi-erect cock was stimulated my the grinding of the other's raised hips, he pushed him back down on the bed. Trailing his tongue lower, it glided over the lowest row of abs to rest on Renji's navel. It swirled around the small oval and dipped inside before he responded. "Couldn't be truer." The legs wrapped around his upper body loosened the closer Ichigo got to the waistband of his borrowed sweat pants. Mouth still focused on his navel, a hand went to cup Renji through the layers of material. He rubbed experimentally.

Renji's eyes widened and tossed his head to the side with a whine, bringing his shoulders up and letting out a soft sound a few minutes later. His lower half began to squirm and his hands moved to run his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "I-Ichi..." Renji whispered, eyes halfway shut and trying to buck up with a pleasured look on his face, licking his lips and arching his back. Sensitivity...both hated and loved...couldn't decide which he liked more.

A devilish grin was painted on his lightly bruised lips. This response was exactly the thing he wanted and needed, which his groin completely agreed with. Eyes half lidded, Ichigo watched the view he had of Renji's lifted body. "Yes Ren?" He drawled, allowing his tongue to venture further. Using two fingers, he pulled down the elastic to reveal about two inches of creamy skin. Orange hair within the red head's grasp was pulled as he moved downwards. A small groan voiced his approval as his tongue traced patterns on the newly revealed flesh.

The redhead's eyes widened painfully and flushed, taking his left hand away from the orange threads and grabbed at the bed sheets, pushing back with a stammered, soft, protest and curled his toes, looking down on Ichigo while biting his lower lip. His right hand slid down and the fingertips traced over the outline of Ichigo's ear, taking in a breath and relaxing.

"What is it that you want?" Now rubbing more vigorously with that hand, he began to nip and suck on the unblemished skin. In his eyes, Renji was utterly breathtaking in every way. He was a perfect model for his art and he realized that he had been given the opportunity to sample of this delicacy. Better not screw this up, a voice poked and prodded him with words.

Renji looked away with a crimson colored face, taking his right hand away from the sheet and clapping it over his cheeks from one side to the other. 'That's...well...' he stuttered, scooting back a bit and grinned nervously, 'ya tell me.' The red haired Abarai's reddish-brown pools shimmered in confused desire and moved his hand slowly away from his face.

Gently taking the hand in his, he placed it against his chest, right over his heart. "I'm just as nervous as you, believe me." Through the material, Ichigo knew that the hesitant man before him could feel the pounding of heart against his ribs, that was just a tad faster and louder than usual. "I don't want to mess this up." Once he admitted this fear, the older male smiled and placed a kiss on a warm cheek.

Renji blinked and stared at Ichigo with a smile forming on his lips. "Doubt ya can screw it up," he chuckled, shoulders raising and shaking with the force of the laugh. After all...there had been - "And don't worry so much, I think that's supposed to be my job," Renji's free hand curled the fingers except the index and pointed to himself. "I'm the one on the bottom ain't I? You," He switched the finger to be pointing at Ichigo, "just worry about whatever later." After saying that the redhead leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's lips.

Putting both arms around Renji, he pulled him back down onto the bed so he was once again laying down. "If you say so," he said slipping his t-shirt off and doing the same for his partner. "Then I won't worry. You can just lay back and get ready for one hell of a ride." Dark chocolate orbs shined with promised passion and fulfillment. Returning his attention to a slightly pale inked chest, he trailed kisses downwards until he was at the waistband of those annoying sweatpants.

Renji shivered and looked to the side slightly. Maybe...maybe not... With his cherry-colored orbs returning to look at the artist he noticed his legs had already parted and licked his lips, staring and anticipating what would happen next, blushing once he realized how dark those chocolate pools had gotten.

Slipping two digits under the elastic, he pulled the material down and eased it over the bulge in the white cotton panties Renji had been forced into wearing. "Not so comfortable now, huh?" Smirking, he let a finger ghost over the bulge and removed the article of clothing. "Though they are very flattering." Trying to paste an angelic look on his countenance, Ichigo took the waistband of the white cotton, almost virginal, underwear in his teeth and inched it off the Abarai's pelvis.

Renji looked away with a huff as well as a blush. "Shaddup," he growled and narrowed his eyes before looking back at Ichigo to squirm and bite his lower lip at the sight. Still...he'd burn those panties after this and tell Rukia he tossed them out into the garbage when he had gotten home. Yeah, great plan. "And they aren't 'flattering', I knew ya liked 'em though. Maybe I should wear 'em more often." His left hand rested on the mattress and drummed his fingers on it.

Purring with amusement, the panties were discarded and added to the pile of clothing on the dorm room floor. "I wouldn't ask you to do that." Sliding one, lone finger down the underside of the erect organ, a smile rather like that of a pleased feline settled on his lips. "I prefer to see you without them on. Or any piece of clothing for that matter." Eyes going over the body below him, shiny with perspiration, he noted that some tattoo's littered his hips as well.

Renji's face gathered a darker shade of red and lifted his left hand to brush some hair out of his face in an embarrassed, shy, motion. "You're such a flirt," he mumbled, shivering violently and having his knees curl more and letting out a soft sound before biting his lower lip to stop releasing the remaining part of the noise.

"It is part of my attitude Renji," Ichigo said. "But as for you talking, coherently that is, I would rather hear more sounds than words from now on." Locking his gaze onto that of the shaking male before him, he lowered his head to take the tip of the other's erection into his mouth and sucked gently while swirling the tip of his tongue around the head.

Renji's shoulders jerked up with a gasp, shutting his eyes and shuddering violently, tattooed brows slanted and let out a low moan, opening his eyes a little to look at Ichigo and placing his hands on the sheets, hips bucking up.

Knowing full well that his reaction would be something along the lines of this, he allowed his throat muscles to loosen just enough so that the bucking of Renji's hips wouldn't choke him. Gag him a little maybe, but not choke. And speaking of gagging, that first thrust into his mouth hit the back of his throat and caused his gag reflex to come into action. His throat tightened around Renji's cock, and he breathed through his nose to help him get control over it. Not that Renji would mind, he'd want more. Not wanting to repeat that performance, Ichigo used one hand to push those bucking hips down onto the mattress. Light chocolaty eyes were veiled with mischief at the responses he was eliciting from the other. Taking his free hand, he put it around the base and squeezed in time with the bobbing of his head as he took more of Renji into his mouth.

Renji arched his back, moving his legs to wrap around Ichigo and tossed his head to the side with a moan, head tipping back and clawing at the bedsheets with heavy pants, trying to buck up only to whimper once he couldn't. His lips parted and panted with half-lidded eyes. "I-Ichi..." Renji breathed and grabbed at the surface below him seconds later.

Seeing how breathless the red head was from his ministrations, he laughed. the sound was of course stifled by the object currently in his mouth, so it just produced a hum of vibration which played up and down the obstruction. A few more inches disappeared into his mouth. The oddly hair-colored man put his skillful tongue into action, curling it around the sides of the organ and licking in long swipes down as well as up where it slippped into the slit leaking pre-cum.

The redhead cried out softly and arched his back further and took his right hand off the bed and grabbed at Ichigo's hair, dropping his head forth and jerking his left wrist up and down to tug at the fabric. "A-ahh..." Renji whimpered, licking his lower lip and bit down angrily on his lower lip, his right hand's fingers curling in the orange strands, tugging gently. He squirmed violently as the other man's tongue slid along his erection and tugged violently with both hands.

Pleased with the whimpers and moans he caused to slip from that delicious mouth, he purposely swallowed around Renji's hard cock just to hear more sounds. In his own sweatpants, he was painfully hard and neglected but he ignored his own state of discomfort to focus on the pleasure he was giving the Abarai. When his hair was suddenly yanked forcefully, Ichigo groaned, releasing more vibrations onto the cock he was blowing. How did he figure out one of my turn-ons?

Renji let out a pleasured cry, his other hand going to join the right and tried to pull Ichigo's head back up with heavy breaths, eyes falling shut and feeling his face heat up while tilting his head back with a pleasured expression.

At this point Ichigo was deepthroating Renji. A handy little tricky that also kept his hands free to do other things. Though each tug on his hair only made his growl and lightly bite the erect organ. Up and down his head went, sucking on the way up and swallowing on the way down. Ichigo's left and right hands went to massage the inside of Renji's thighs as he worked at bringing about his orgasm.

A moan was torn from Renji's throat and threw his head back, hands falling to lean forward and letting his fingertips trace as far as they could go before bringing them back up again, his thighs trembling and tossing his head to the side with a whimper, licking his lips and scratching his nails lightly over Ichigo's back and over his shoulders before replacing the nails with his fingers on the way back up, his eyes half-lidded and staring at Ichigo with a dazed look in his reddish-brown eyes.

By the time I'm done you'll be quivering all over, he thought. Smug and sure of himself, Ichigo knew what he was doing. The fact that Renji was new to this whole experience just made it sweeter for him. Increasing his pace and the force of his sucking motions, he hoped to wring more sighs and moans form him before he reached his release. Smoothing his palms over the trembling thighs, one stayed other went to tease his balls through the sac they were enclosed in. He saw the dazed expression on Renji's face and felt himself grow harder than he had been before. That look of bafflement made his want to stop the blowjob and just ravish him senseless.

Renji moved to lay down and grabbed at the nearest thing, which happened to be what he dubbed 'the pillow that smells like Ichi', pulling it over to bury his face into the fluffy object and shut his eyes with another moan, tugging at the cloth with a pleasure-filled face. "I-Ichi!" he whined digging his heels into the mattress and arching his back with a sigh of joy.

The only warning he had was his name called out, rather loudly, before his mouth and throat were filled with a milky and warm substance. Grinning, he swallowed, though it wasn't the best thing he'd ever tasted but when was it ever, and licked Renji clean. Very pleased with himself and the result, which was a panting and blushing man, Ichigo groaned as he shifted and sent a jolt of friction against his own erection. But there would be time for himself later. "You still conscious Ren? Or did you pass out from the pleasure overload?" Having crawled over him, they were face to face as he lifted his pillow away.

Renji looked up with a flushed face and lifting his left hand to run the fingers through Ichigo's hair, a goofy smile on his face, "Barely, yeah..." he replied with a little hesitation in his pronunciations. Leaning up after having his left hand rest in Ichigo's hair as his right arm wrapped around the other's neck to pull him down into a kiss, nibbling at the orange haired Kurosaki's upper lip to tug lazily, a distant, yet satisfied, look in his eyes.

Returning the kiss and sucking on his lower lips, Ichigo nipped it before retreating. "Glad to know you haven't passed out." Grinning like that of a kid who had just received his favorite candy, he placed a kiss on Renji's slightly sweaty forehead. "Would you like a round two?"

A shiver went down Renji's spine and moved his hands to trace the fingertips over Ichigo's chest and leaning up to bite at the other's neck all the way to the collarbone. "Mmm, a round two sounds nice," he purred, hands traveling to the waistband of Ichigo's pants and pulled at it playfully.

"Thank god because these pants and boxers are getting very uncomfortable," Ichigo sighed. Smiling, he stretching his neck to allow Renji more room to mark him as he chose. Putting a hand over the one tugging at the elastic waistband of the article of clothing, he helped pull them off and shifted to kick it off his legs. Now only confined by his underwear, he let out moan of relief.

Renji chuckled at the relieved moan and ran his tongue along the offered skin and bit harshly occasionally while his hands soon moved to run up over Ichigo's sides with shut eyes, raking his nails up then once he was halfway up. The redhead moved his legs to wrap them around the other's waist and grinding up while latching his teeth just below Ichigo's jaw and sucked at the skin, tugging and running his tongue over it.

It was his turn to choke as sensations crashed over his sensitive body. Having denied himself the pleasure he'd given his fiery vixen until now, it made each touch and bite exquisite. Endorphins began to swim throughout his system. "Are you just going on instinct Renji? Because if I recall correctly... You haven't done this before." Ichigo was trying to make his mind dig up past recollections while his body was being assaulted. And the grinding of pelvis against pelvis was so sweet to the point of bordering on pain that he hissed with a particularly pressurized grind.

Renji moved his mouth away with his eyes opening slightly while glancing up at Ichigo, grinning. "Caught me." He pressed a kiss to Ichigo's lips, hands moving to leave teasing brushes over the chocolate eyed man's chest and over his shoulders to wrap around Ichigo's neck while the redhead licked at the lower lip with a pleased look on his face. Renji rested his back onto the bed and held onto the other, moving his hips in all the ways he could.

His abdomen muscles rippled with each stroke of his hands. "Pretty damn good instincts then." Groaning with each twist, thrust, grind, and rotation of Renji's hips, Ichigo was soon struggling to keep himself under control. "If you keep that up," he paused to pant," then I'm going to come in my boxers." Making no action to still the moving pelvis, he bite into Renji's shoulder, almost hard enough to draw blood but not quite. Withdrawing his teeth, he licked and sucked on the wound. "Is that what you want?"

Renji's head dipped back and let out a grunt at the bite then moved his head to trail his lips over Ichigo's ear, whispering huskily, "Do somethin' 'bout it or ya can just cum in your boxers." His lips tugged into a smirk and continued to move his lower half with his right hand moving down and pulling at the elastic band to pull it back then release and press kisses along Ichigo's jaw line.

His eyes narrowed at the issued challenge. "You got it," Ichigo grunted as he felt the elastic snap against his skin. Slipping from Renji's hold, he removed the last piece of material between them and allowed himself to close his eyes and moan as the air hit his unclothed erection. Moving back to the bed where Renji waited, a smile playing on his lips, he returned to his position between Renji's legs. "Hard and fast or do you want some prep work?" His hand went to stroke Renji's cock back to life.

Renji breathed out softly and bucked up with a grin on his face, "Hard and fast." The man's hands moved to grab at Ichigo's shoulders and leaned up with his pink muscle poking out of his mouth to lick his lips. "I don't wanna be taken like a girl, Ichi," he whispered, "I ain't that fragile." With that he wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist and his cherry-colored pools darkened in hue.

"You completely sure Renji," Ichigo asked once more. His eyes were colored with concern since it was his first time. "I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. It will hurt and I highly doubt that you will be able to walk tomorrow." He had a tendency to get carried away sometimes and he felt that warning him of this would be a good move. Especially when it wasn't himself that was on the receiving end.

"Do I need to get ya a hearing-aid or something?" Renji asked, a hint of insult and joking when he mentioned the hearing-aid. His legs pulled Ichigo closer and moved to rest on his elbows, leaning up and biting at the other's neck. "C'mon, I know it's gonna hurt like a bitch...but I'll be able to handle it."

He relented as Renji met his question with one of his own that implied that he was stupid on the auditory level. "At least you understand the pain part. So don't whine too mush when you can't leave my bed tomorrow morning," Ichigo groaned, his skin tingling from the bite to his neck. "Brace yourself, honey." Settling his hips into position, in one swift movement, he thrust into Renji up to the hilt. In an effort to stifle whatever sounds, or more appropriately screams, that might escape form Renji's mouth, he kissed him and pumped his erection to try and take some of the focus off the pain.

Renji's eyes widened and buried his hands into Ichigo's hair, a pain-filled expression being pushed off as Renji's chest heaved and shut his eyes with a small whine, biting at Ichigo's lower lip and letting a soft moan pass his lips, legs tightening around the other and scratched as gently as possible down Ichigo's neck and his chest, leaning up to deepen the kiss, knowing full well he was tight and...mostly, surely, killing his insides as well as the pressure Ichigo was possibly feeling around his cock.

Wrapping his arms around the slim, shaking waist, the older man held him close. Contact, so he wouldn't feel too alone in a sea of pain. Also it helped him not concentrate on just how fucking tight Renji was. He'd never 'deflowered' a virgin before and this was a new experience for him as well. If he had been almost to the point of coming before, well this was precariously close to orgasm. It took him a few moments to rein in his desire enough to focus on making this enjoyable for Renji as well.

Renji grabbed onto Ichigo and pulled his face away to trace the lips over Ichigo's shoulder and shift with halfway open eyes. "J-just go..." he panted, nails digging into the orange head's shoulders, "I'm fine." He moved to place his chin on the man's shoulder and let his eyes fall shut, his hair slightly draped over Ichigo's shoulder and some stray strands sticking to his forehead. This...was going to be a killer, the redhead knew that much. Relaxing and calming down seemed easier at the moment.

"Y-yeah sure." Gulping in some air, which his body seemed in short supply of, he eased back out of Renji's entrance and in again to get the feel for a pace. He had said hard and fast so as soon as he found that one spot... Pulling back out and thrusting in again, he shifted the angle. One hand was now on the bed, holding Ichigo up as he set the pace since he couldn't have done this properly any other way. At least with this position Renji had chosen.

A gasp was torn from the redhead's lips and had his mouth nip at Ichigo's collarbone with closed eyes and slanted brows, licking at the nipped areas while his hands moved to wrap his arms around Ichigo's neck and begin to move back when he felt the pace, soon tossing his head to the side with crimson colored cheeks and cried out, clawing at Ichigo's shoulders and biting at the lightly tanned skin.

Panting out the words, he said, "Not holding back now." Since he had found that spot inside Renji that would made him see stars, the pain would be overwhelmed by the pleasure for the most part. Until they woke up that is. Choosing not to dwell on that, he instead was brought back as nails raked over his skin and his neck was bitten. Spurred on by his involvement, Ichigo pulled out and slammed into the constricted tunnel. His lover had said he wanted it hard and fast so that was what he was getting. He aimed for his prostate with each thrust, hissing when he felt inner walls tightening around his cock.

Renji moaned and arched up with wide eyes, grabbing at Ichigo with pleasured moans as he began to move back and lifted his head to nip at Ichigo's lower lip, eyes sliding shut and grabbing at Ichigo's arms with a whine as a pleasured expression formed on his face while releasing the man's lip and licking at it.

The slap of slick skin hitting skin on skin was audible when their hips met. If the bed below them could have moved, it would be hitting the wall and bouncing back with the force of Ichigo's thrusts. "Damn...tight!" He groaned as his body was rocked by a hard squeeze. Slitting his eyes his mouth opened to Renji's, enticing the other's tongue into play. Entire sections of muscle were taunt in his body.

Renji slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and shut his eyes while his fingers ran up the arms, over the shoulders and wrapping his arms around the artist's neck, crying out while he pressed his chest up against Ichigo's, tattooed brows slanting and moaning out Ichigo's name as his fingers buried themselves into the mass of orange strands.

"Better than your drinks for sure," he joked weakly but gasped as they moved together. Heat came off their bodies in waves, upping the temperature of the room. Moaning into Renji's mouth as his hair was yanked after a rough thrust, he curled his tongue around his partner's. The hand that wasn't holding them up drifted to Renji's hips where his fingers pressed hard against the skin. There would probably be bruises later.

Renji gasped and had his eyes open slightly, clouded, his left hand going down to claw gently at Ichigo's back with a whimper as he tried to gain dominance of the kiss, biting at the other's tongue and using his legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist to pull him closer, swearing that he probably had saliva slipping down a side of his mouth but mentally shrugged it off as he tugged at Ichigo's hair again, arching his back to get a better angle in the kiss.

The skin of their chests pressed together stuck as if glued by the sweat they were producing. The urgency with which Renji's tongue moved told him that the coffeemaker wanted control of the kiss, of something. Allowing him that dominance, his tongue retreated enough as to let his boyfriend lead. The way things were going though...he wasn't sure how long he could last. Before his partners had never been this tight nor as breathtaking as his Renji was. Ichigo inhaled through his nose when he felt the need for air.

Renji pulled away from the kiss to pant heavily before going back and trailing his tongue over whatever it could reach, shivering as his inner walls constantly tightened then relaxed in a pattern that made him dig his nails farther into Ichigo's back and moving over the shoulder to run feather-like touches along Ichigo's chest while his toes curled and let out a soft sound.

As nails went deeper into his skin, he was sure he that they had pierced it and blood was leaking. Not that he minded though since he could be a very kinky bastard when it came to things of that nature. But he thought it best to not spring that on Renji. Yet. A tongue exploring what ever expanse of flesh it could reach caused Ichigo to let out a whimper of pleasure. He mentally chastised himself for the whimper because the dominate simply did not whimper. Growling at that voice to politely shut up and butt out, he rammed into Renji's prostate once...twice...three times before his hand that was leaving bruises went to pinch a one of Renji's hard nubs.

The redhead pulled his lips away with a shudder, eyes open halfway and a red shade on his face as his mouth was open and panted with a moan as he squirmed at the pinch and bit at Ichigo's neck, licking and sucking before his hand in Ichigo's hair fell to grab at the man's shoulder.

Releasing the nipple, his hand went to pump Renji in time with his thrusts. Ichigo added a squeeze at the base every now and then since he was past having the ability to actually count how many times he entered and withdrew from him. When the hand in his hair left, he groaned in disappointment but let it slide because the fiery man under him was doing such a great job ravishing his neck thoroughly. A thought concerning that fact that he would most definitely have hickeys floated into his lust fogged mind.

Renji ran his tongue along Ichigo's neck and moaned while bucking up into the other's hand and now focused on sucking at Ichigo's skin, his hand on Ichigo's shoulder now going down the man's chest and dug his nails in once he reached a nipple. "I-Ichi," he moaned, arching his back.

"A-ahh!" The harsh feeling of his nipple practically being stabbed by Renji's nails was the double-edged sword for pain and pleasure mixing so closely it was hard to find where one started and the other stopped. "Close Ren?" He asked in a low tone. Ichigo's breathing came out fast and ragged as he could feel a familiar tingling begin somewhere in his lower abdomen.

Renji hung his head back with a cry and shivered violently, "I-I'm..." His hands grabbed at Ichigo's shoulders and held on painfully tight and screamed out while shuddering violently and coming with his eyes slammed shut while moaning out Ichigo's name.

"F-fuck Renji!" Ichigo yelled as his inner walls clamped down around him even tighter than he thought was possible. He came deep inside Renji, panting and his body was shaking from how violent his release had been. He hadn't had an orgasm that hard in such a long time. Thinking of the poor bastards that were in the dorm next to his, he smiled at their misfortune if they were around. They had been pretty loud.

Renji cried out softly and buried his face into Ichigo's neck, his hands moving to caress the reddened marks he had made on Ichigo's skin with heavy pants and moving to then wrap his arms around Ichigo's neck and pull him down while laying on his back fully. "I love ya, Ichigo," he whispered softly and his legs slowly and shakily unwound around the spiky haired artist, running his hands through the orange strands.

As soon as the grip of Renji's legs around his waist loosened, he very slowly pulled out. He was trying to minimize the pain as best he could since it would be a while before Renji could walk properly. When he heard his lover utter those three words, he grinned and licked his dry lips. "Love you too, Renji." Moving to settle himself into the crock of the other's neck, Ichigo released a long shaky breath after kissing the pounding artery in the Abarai's neck.

Renji tilted his head to place it in the crook of Ichigo's neck and purred happily with a smile, holding onto the other man tightly with a wince as Ichigo pulled out and dug his nails slightly into the lightly tanned skin.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo whispered against the damp skin. "Bet you won't walk for a while." Chuckling, he placed kiss after tender kiss on his jaw line. His figure was draped half over Renji while the other half laid on his sheets. "I'll have to do laundry again."

"Don't look down on me," Renji pouted, "I'll be able to walk...but right now...I don't wanna think about it." He snuggled up to Ichigo and nipped at his neck before placing his cheek there and shutting his eyes with a content sigh.

"I could never look down on you, sweet," Ichigo smiled and gave him a peck on the nose. "I guess I'll carry you to the shower later like the gentleman I am." His eyes falling shut, he sighed as he felt his neck nuzzled. "Now sleep sounds like a good idea."

Renji mumbled something close to, "I'm fine..." before a peaceful look crossed his features and opened his eyes a bit to a meow and looked over at the door only to flush once he saw Ki sit there with a cat-like grin, turning with her tail high in the air and walked out with a prance. That cat...was something else. Reassuming the position of nuzzling Ichigo's neck he began to drift.

Already out like a light, Ichigo hadn't noticed the exchange between cat and owner. His mind was filled with images of a scantily clad Renji pole-dancing for him. Grinning in his sleep, the eldest Kurosaki sibling wiggled into a more comfortable position.


	13. Chapter 13

Renji opened his eyes slowly and shifted back from what he was cuddled against but pressed back against it once pain shot up his spine and whined loudly as his hands were pressed against Ichigo's chest, running the hands up to wrap around the other's neck.

A sound drifted into his ear and made him lazily open an eye. Looking around he found that he was wrapped in Renji's arms and memories of what they had done brought a grin to his face. "Told you that you wouldn't walk," he snickered. His hand went to massage the hip that was imprinted with bruises the size of his fingertips.

"I only moved, that doesn't really qualify as walking," Renji corrected and moved to kiss Ichigo's cheek and buried his face into Ichigo's neck with a furious blush. "You left bruises...didn't you?"

"If moving hurts this much then walking will be excruciating." At Renji's question, his gaze went to his hand and the skin it was rubbing. Indeed there were bruises. Five small circles. "Yes I did," he smiled apologetically.

Renji looked down and blinked at the bruises before looking back up at Ichigo and pressing his lips to the artist's and had his left hand's fingers run through the orange strands. "Don't worry about the bruises...just need to worry if I'll be able to work soon otherwise Rukia will need to fill in for me."

"Well I am sure that if we explain the situation she will gladly take your shift." The reaction Rukia would have to this information would be so ecstatic that she would mostly likely alert everyone she knew of this. Which would humiliate Renji and he would most likely not get sex for a while. But seeing his face blush a terrific shade of maroon would be such a great picture.

"Just say I got the flu until my ass stops hurtin'," Renji suggested with a grin, pressing up against the orange head further and placing the side of his face against Ichigo's chest, "I'm...I dunno if I want her to know." A blush formed on his face.

"Alright," Ichigo relented. "But only because you're blush makes you too adorable to resist." He could understand if he wanted to keep this just between them. Coming to the realization that you were interested in the same sex and then actually doing it could be hard to put out there right away. "Want me to call or wait until she does."

"My cell is with her and I need to pick it up," Renji sighed when realizing that and moved to slowly get up, "best go shower and go get it so I can show you the photo with Grimm." His brows furrowed and winced but slowly sat up only to have his shoulders jerk and grab at the sheets with his teeth latching onto his lower lip to keep the noise down.

"Whoa hold on cowboy," Ichigo placed an arm around his waist and pulled him into his lap. "First I think a shower is in order." He looked pointedly at their semen splattered bodies. "I don't think you want to show up at the shop wearing my clothes and covered in spunk as well." Easing Renji into his arms, he went to the bathroom and shut the door. He walked into the shower and turned on the spray at a pleasant temperature.

"I know that," Renji squeaked once Ichigo grabbed onto him and was carried, looking up at Ichigo with a heavy blush on his face as he crossed his arms while looking away. This was embarrassing to be carried but he deserved it, having said he wanted to be taken fast and hard, no surprise it'd hurt like it did.

Once satisfied that they would be comfortable, he set Renji down very gently and grabbed the shampoo bottle. "To try and make up for my rough usage of you, I will now wash you. Though you did ask for it." Chuckling, he squirted a dollop of the gel into his hands began to massage it into the long red locks.

"I know I asked for it," Renji whimpered, crossing his arms and leaning his head back into Ichigo's touch with a soft sigh of content and closed his eyes. "Ahh...I'm not the one with magic fingers." The tattooed man grinned.

Laughing at the childish behavior of his boyfriend, he lathered Renji's scalp with his shampoo. Lavender and vanilla scent drifted around the shower, mixing with the steam. "I try to please." He combed his fingers through the hair, grabbing some conditioner to get the tangles out. Adding that to the mixture atop Renji's head, it started to smell like a garden.

Renji grinned and turned to grab some body wash and the scrubber to wet it, get the soap on it, and began to wash Ichigo's body while looking up with half-lidded reddish-brown eyes. "'try' wouldn't be the word to describe it. You can please without even trying."

"A charmer as well," Ichigo said, feeling himself relax into Renji's touch. The act of bathing each other had a soothing effect on ones nerves. It helped take a person's mind off a rough day or some stressing situation if only for a while.

"Maybe you're Prince Charming," Renji joked and smiled as his free hand ran over the unwashed places on Ichigo's chest to map the flesh out, in a sense, and feel the toned muscles.

"A prince huh?" Raising an eyebrow, he rinsed the suds from Renji's well washed hair. "Never fancied myself as royalty." Ichigo grabbed a wash cloth and poured some body wash on it so he could removed the evidence of their adventure. Sliding the slathered material over tattooed muscles, he mirrored Renji's movements.

Renji laughed lightly at that and pulled his hands away. "Well...guess I shouldn't call ya that anymore." His body shivered as Ichigo began to wash him, his own hands returning and running up Ichigo's chest, over the shoulders and down his arms with a carefree grin.

His eyes went a little hazy at the feeling of Renji's hands on his skin. It was pleasant. More than pleasant. Positively warming to know that earlier had not been a dream. It had been amazing for himself and by the way Renji was acting, he felt the same. If he hadn't, Ichigo would have a broken jaw and the red head would be out the door/calling Rukia and Grimmjow over to teach him a lesson. One that would involve pain and a feminine article of clothing. "I guess you're my boyfriend now." A bright grin was on his face but a devious one soon took over. "Or would you prefer that I call you lover?

Renji blushed and his grin turned into a contemplating look, pouting slightly. "They're almost the same thing, you know." he pointed out, taking his left hand away and lightly jabbing Ichigo's forehead, then brushed some damp strands away. "Whatever you wanna call me is fine by me, but I'd prefer it be my name." His grin came back and shut his eyes, a little childish look on his features.

"Of course I'll call you by name, Renji baby," Ichigo said and licked his lips. "But I may just have to pull out the 'boyfriend' and 'lover' card now and again to see that blush of your's. It's a wonder that no one has ravished you before now having to see you turn that delightful shade of pink." Flicking his hair out his eyes, the strands an almost cherry color when wet, he placed a kiss on each brightened cheek.

"That's mean, Ichi," Renji replied, opening his eyes and felt his face darken a bit more in color. "And don't call me 'baby' or I'll call ya..." He lifted his right hand and scratched at his cheek. "...eh...'Strawberry'."

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo half smiled at the name. "Strawberry? Where did that come from?" He had done nothing to earn the title of some piece of fruit as far as he could tell. Well, expect for the being gay part.

"Well...Rukia calls you 'Strawberry' when you left the coffee shop and I asked Grimm 'bout it and he told me that's what your name meant. So, Strawberry." Renji explained, looking a little lost himself while explaining, tilting his head to the side and frowning slightly. "I ain't calling you that because you're...we're..." His right hand's index shifted between both of them. "...you get my point."

"Ah yes," Ichigo nodded as he mentioned Rukia calling him by that name. "My name actually means Strawberry? And how come father dearest never informed me of this?" Then the spiky haired artist took a minute to think about his probably reaction. "Probably since I would kick him in the groin for letting me have such a name. Named after a fruit, I mean seriously. " He started to laugh about the irony of it. "Guess it fits though. Since I have been called a fruit."

Renji blinked as he watched Ichigo's reaction then cocked his head to the side. "'ey...I've also been told it means 'one to protect' or something close to that." He scratched his cheek and looked to the side while beginning to snicker. "But you're my fruit."

"Awww Renji that is sweet of you," Ichigo said and pulled him closer. Chuckling into his neck, the older man smiled. "I am indeed your fruit. but you taste as sweet as one." To enforce that idea, he began to nibble on the other's exposed neck.

Renji blushed slightly and nuzzled his face into Ichigo's shoulder while moving his arms to wrap around Ichigo's waist and tilt his head to give more access to his neck as he grazed his teeth along the other man's shoulder. "How do I taste like one?" he whispered.

"Mmmm..." Ichigo avoided the answer to sample the flesh once more before answering. "You're sweet and tangy. Like a cherry. To match your hair and that marvelous blush." His hands were busy brushing away some soap that was still left.

"'a cherry', eh?" Renji pulled away to nip at Ichigo's upper lip. "Didn't you pop this cherry?" The redhead licked his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the artist's lips then moved his hands to Ichigo's chest and ran them up and looped his arms around the lightly tanned man's neck.

"Such dirty talk coming from you," Ichigo mock chastised as his lover wrapped arms around him. "I am honored to have taken away your virginity though. It was quite the experience." A look of pure happiness came over his features.

"I'm full of surprises," Renji grinned and let his left hand's fingers mess with the orange strands, "I'm sure you'd enjoy a couple more." He pressed his chest against Ichigo's and his look turned more seductive. "I can agree with you on that one though...never thought it could feel so good."

Settling his back against the shower stall, he situated himself and Renji, who was in his lap, more comfortably. Leaning forward to gently nibble on the red head's lower lip, he moved to place a little peck on his nose. "If you enjoyed it so much…and you mentioned some surprises… Why don't you show me?"

Renji shook his head, "I'm not ruining anything, I want to keep you guessing." The redhead moved to kiss at Ichigo's cheek then moved down his neck. His hand moved to run through the spiky strands, then trailed down to the artist's chest.

Humming as Renji started to wander over his body, Ichigo sighed pleasantly. "I do like surprises." The water was still falling over them, making their skin slide when it touched. "And I rather like the prospect of doing naughty things in the shower."

"Sorry, Strawberry, don't think I'm up for it," Renji replied as he pressed his chest against the other's and nibbled along Ichigo's ear, hands moving to trace undecided designs into the man's hips and up his sides.

At those words, Ichigo pouted and let out a word of protest. "Why ever not? You're teasing me and you think you'll get away unpunished?" His words held a playful tone and his eyes were mischievous. Ichigo's face held this oddly compellingly disappointed face.

"'cause I'm lazy when it comes to showering," the redhead replied, moving his left hand to slide along the other's muscles with a teasing brush against Ichigo's nipple once the finger passed. "And if I said 'yes' to the other question?" Renji leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Ichigo's lips before trailing them along the lightly tanned jaw line.

"I may just have to spank you like the naughty child you are," Ichigo smirked and arch into the feather light touches off Renji's finger on his chest, sides and his nipples. He was responding to each touch with an enthusiasm that caused him to congratulate himself.

"Mmm, I might like that." Renji grinned, lips moving down and biting gently at Ichigo's collarbone, his hands moving to trail his fingertips over the other's thighs and on the side, latching his teeth onto Ichigo's neck and letting his tongue trail over it as his eyes fell shut.

"Kinky huh?" Ichigo smiled and ran his fingers through wet red strands. "I must be rubbing off on you. Grimm and Rukia will be pleased." A small gasp left his lips as Renji marked his neck. His hands left the long hair to rub over back muscles, eventually making their way doe to cup his ass.

"I think they'd ask what the hell ya did to me," Renji replied after sucking at the skin and letting go. He arched his back and pressed against the hands on his bottom with a seductive look passing his features. "Though I wouldn't really be surprised if I had a few kinks of my own."

Cracking a smile at the image of a stunned Grimmjow and a satisfied but concerned Rukia popped into his head. Feeling Renji pressed backwards into his hands, Ichigo massaged the flesh slowly. "Maybe we could explore them later. But I'm afraid that if we don't get out of here soon, we'll get all wrinkly from being in this shower too long."

Renji pulled away with a wide grin, "'kay!" With that he got what leftover soap was on him off and exited the shower, left hand going up to rub the back of his neck. "Though the wrinkle-age would only last for a little bit."

Shaking his head with a grin on his face, Ichigo did the same and stepped out of the shower to begin drying off. "True but it freaks me out a little. I mean, wrinkles are for the old and we are young."

Renji pouted and looked over at Ichigo, "When I was younger I wondered why people looked like prunes if they stayed in a bath too long." He then lifted his left hand and tapped the index onto Ichigo's lips for a moment. "And don't go disrespectin' your elders, Ichi." Renji laughed lightly and looked over at the devilish dress he forgot to dispose of last night, his eyes instantly narrowing as if he and the object were having a glaring contest.

A bemused expression on his face as Renji reprimanded him for 'disrespecting' his elders. "I have plenty of reasons to disrespect my elders. Namely me father." Eyes narrowing as he remembered his none too fond memories of his father and him getting into a fight simply because Isshin wanted him to be able to defend himself. Or he couldn't show his love in a way that didn't cause bodily harm. Ichigo had stopped trying to figure that one out. "And stop glaring at the dress. No matter how much you want it too, it will not suddenly burst into flames."

"Obviously your dad has a few screws loose," Renji replied then looked at Ichigo with saddened, puppy-like, eyes. "I know that...but...I feel like it's mocking me." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave one last glare to the fabric before letting a smile cross his lips. "Well...can say that it's useful for something. Nah, won't say that." The redhead shook his head while mumbling that and a few other things.

"Loose?!" Ichigo turned to regard Renji with unbelieving eyes. "They are completely missing!" Sighing when Renji continued to rant about how the dress was mocking him, his eyes narrowed as he picked up a few words that hinted that the scarp of material had been useful for something. A grin stretch his lips as he realized what he meant. Oh he would have to thank Rukia some how. With something big. And furry.

The redhead blinked once Ichigo commented on his father being insane and stared up at the other before shrugging and pulled away to shake his head free of the water while Ki scampered on by with her head held high as well as her tail. Renji shook his head with a wide grin at the show while placing his hands on his hips before flushing and looking over at Ichigo. "Eh…think I could borrow some clothes until we get to my place so I can wear my own?"

Snapped out of his thoughts of buying Rukia a huge bunny in payment for her services, he blinked once as Renji's words filtered through his mind. "'Course you can Renji-koi," Ichigo smiled. "Scrounge around and put on what you like." Lifting his hand, he ran a few strands of his boyfriend's hair through his fingers. "I think I have a comb somewhere if you want one. I'll comb your hair of course."

Renji's blush deepened to a crimson and smiled softly. "Thanks," he replied. He shivered slightly before pulling back and turned to go towards the room but paused and looked between the towels, praying he would be lucky and snatch up Ichigo's as he headed out.

Walking up behind the other man, he pulled Renji into his embrace. "If you keep standing there then I will be tempted to take you against the wall," he said into his ear, voice low. Ichigo pressed a kiss into Renji's shoulder while tracing a circle on his hipbone.

Cherry-colored eyes widened and looked over at Ichigo. "W-we already did it once," he protested with puppy eyes, "at least let my abused ass heal first." He shivered though once Ichigo pressed a kiss to his shoulder and leaned back against the other, his right hand coming up to trail the fingertips along Ichigo's jaw line.

"Methinks you doth protest too much," Ichigo said with a slight chuckle. With a sigh of mock regret, he released Renji and pushed his gently into his room. "Look for some clothes." Pausing to give the red head's ass a light smack, he opened a drawer and withdrew two pairs of boxers. He tossed one over his shoulder for Renji to catch.

"I do not," Renji denied while puffing out his cheeks. He let himself be pushed but squeaked once his boyfriend gave a pat to his bottom, catching the boxers and pulling them on. "Thanks." the redhead grinned before rummaging through the clothes and just settling for some blue jeans and a plain white shirt, tugging them on and looking over at the orange head.

While Renji was getting dressed, Ichigo had shifted through a pile of clean clothes he had yet to put away. He found a pair of light jeans and a light blue polo to put on. It wasn't his usual style but he didn't feel like searching for anything else. Yanking on the bundles of sown fabric he mussed his hair and ran it through his fingers.

Renji looked Ichigo over. Bright colors...nice, a ray of sunshine! He snickered at the thought but quickly coughed to cover it up, eyes trailing over to the side as his lips pulled upwards. His face soon looked like he had been hit with a brick and went to go get the blasted dress and shoes he'd tossed last night, holding them in his arms and looking at Ichigo. "...when I figure out where everything is here I won't ask as many questions but...where's a plastic bag?" He lifted his arms slightly to show what he meant by that question.

Not noticing the laugh/snicker, Ichigo plucked at the shirt collar. The shirt was something his sister Yuzu had picked out. He only wore it whenever he saw her, so she would know he appreciated it, but it still wasn't as comfortable as his usual attire. "Trash bag?" Ichigo frowned and his forehead wrinkled as he thought. The last time he had needed one was when he found ruined clothes scattered about the shower. Uryu's doing. A sweat drop briefly appeared before a light bulb went off in his head. Going over to a tub he shifted around through his other art supplies to find a crumpled grocery bag. Lifting it out, he presented it to Renji. His eyes glanced over Renji and found he liked the average joe look on the red head.

Renji blinked a few times as Ichigo frowned his eyes followed the spiky haired Kurosaki's movements then beamed once the bag was presented and took it to shove the dress and dolly-like shoes inside to plop the bag down and lean forward to press a kiss to Ichigo's cheek and smile when he pulled away. "Sunshine, there's my new nickname for you." he chuckled, hands grabbing at the collar to Ichigo's shirt and tugging playfully.

A dumbfounded expression crossed his features. "Sunshine?! What the- What for?" He'd never been called anything remotely cheery like that. Not because he was particularly dreary or depressing or anything along those lines. But he hadn't ever been that person you see walking down the street, whistling and smiling at five in morning.

Renji's grin widened, "Your hair." he simply replied, eyes sparkling in an amused way, pressing his chest to Ichigo's then released the collar in his grasp as he then cocked his head to the side. "Unless you don't like that nick over 'Strawberry.'" The tattooed man looked almost like a confused animal.

Seeing Renji tilt his head to the side like a confused puppy that wanted to please he couldn't help but grin. "You can call me what ever you wish. Long as you're happy." Fingers drifted over a strong jaw to rest on the other's chin. "Though I should comb your hair before it completely dries…"

His face brightened and Renji nodded after the other saying that he should comb his hair. "Yeah, it hurts a lot when its dry." he replied, brows slanting then pulling back from the other and looking for the comb to do the job. "Well...if I had my hair-ties on me I'd let ya style it but I don't have any on me."

"It's alright. I'll comb it and maybe put some gel in it. You don't need anything really," Ichigo said sincerely as he pulled a comb out form in between his mattresses. Weird place to keep a comb but it was convenient when he didn't want to search for one. Pulling Renji into his lap, he sat on his bad and began to comb red hair carefully, making sure to not yank on it.

Renji shuddered when his hair was touched and quirked a brow at the 'gel' part. "I don't really use products on my hair," he sighed then leaned back against Ichigo with his eyes sliding shut with a childish grin. He loved having someone play with his hair. Yanking, no, that was bad, hiss to the yanking. His mind ran over the fact that Ichigo seemed to like it...interesting, Renji placed his hands on his lap and turned his head to look at Ichigo. "Ya like having your hair yanked on...right?"

"No gel then," Ichigo hummed as he worked at a very persistent knot in the red locks. Bad thing about long hair. He'd once tried growing his hair out but it just stood out at awkward angles and refused to agree with him so he had given up and had it cut so it was the most manageable length. Except for gelling it once and a while, Ichigo really didn't bother with his hair. "You figured that out so soon?" His voice held a pleased tone.

Renji tilted his head to the side. "I just wanted to make sure," he mumbled, eyes on the other side of the room then his feet moved in opposite directions as they swayed. He hissed though at the feel of a knot. Reaching for it he ran his fingers through it then stopped and braced himself if there was another knot.

"Despite the fact you claim to have been a virgin Renji," Ichigo said, picking at the knot delicately, "you certainly knew what to do to please me. Could it be fate?" One last pluck of his fingers and the knot released the captured strands of hair. Moving the red curtain aside, he found inked skin and nipped it. A small smirk on his lips as he continued to comb.

"You did sound pleased when I yanked at your hair so I took it as a good thing," he admitted while looking straight forward and blinked once the hair that was brushed was pushed aside and shuddered once a light bite caused a blot of little pleasure bolt up his spine, whining lowly then had a pleased look once his hair was still being touched.

Thinking back to last night, he nodded. "I certainly encouraged it." Just as he was going to proceed in his biting, he heard a loud buzz and the sound of something skittering across the floor. Ki ran in hissing as a cell phone chased the feline.

Renji blushed but blinked and looked over at Ki with an amused look, moving to stand and get the phone before the poor kitten destroyed it and raised a tattooed brow turning to look at Ichigo. "This isn't mine, I know that for sure." he commented, handing it to Ichigo once he got back to the bed.

Eyes narrowing in a hateful glare at the electrical appliance, Ichigo opened it and spoke into it. "Hello?" He hadn't bothered to see who was calling and his irritated greeting was drowned out by a high pitched giggling along with some laughing in the background. "I knew you'd score Strawberry! How was it?! Did you shred that costume because if you did-" Ichigo cut off the voice to say, "Rukia?" "Didn't you bother to check the caller ID?" "Nope!" Taking the cell phone from his ear he passed it to Renji.

Renji took the phone and looked at Ichigo with a questionable look as he pressed the phone to his ear, blinking as the sounds of cluttering pans came around. ...Grimmjow must've been fighting for the cell phone just to tease him. "Um...hello?" he spoke slowly, turning to plop his bottom on the bed, bringing his right leg up and planting the foot on it with his hand resting on the curled knee.

"How was it with Strawberry!? Did he shred that outfit because you know what'll happen!" There was a few seconds of yelling as Grimmjow took hold of the phone to say, "Way ta go! I knew ya had it in you!" A loud bang followed by the sound of a cell phone hitting the floor occurred before Rukia was back on. "So how was it Renji? I bet you were bottom, no offense or anything but Ichigo seems to be the more assertive one."

Renji's face must've succeeded in gaining a new color of red, small stammers passing his lips as he looked over at Ichigo then used his free hand to cover his mouth so only Rukia could hear him. "Were you stalking us or something?" he hissed, eyes narrowing. "And no...I didn't get that stupid dress ripped...it was exchanged for clothes that men should wear." The other question's answer was classified information. "...w-wait...you didn't say anything to Rangiku or Orihime...did you?" His shoulders slumped, oh God! Going back to work was going to be Hell!!

Ichigo snickered as he watched Rukia harass Renji over the phone. He heard a loud bang and guessed Grimmjow had been hit once again. It was a wonder the man wasn't a vegetable with all the abuse she put him through. "No I did not stalk you. I had better things to do," Rukia huffed as Grimmjow moaned in pain. "And I haven't said anything about you two to Rangiku or Orihime," she said, her voice sugar coated, "but they can figure it out themselves when they get back. It's obvious enough."

Hearing the snicker Renji tossed Ichigo a dirty look then tightened his grasp on the phone. "I'll bet. Screw Grimmjow like the bitch he is?" A smirk tugged at Renji's lips. Profanity was something he normally tried to avoid but right now he couldn't help it. "And it is not. Flirting, yes, other than that no." The redhead let himself fall backwards onto the bed, eyes falling shut and sighing.

Ichigo smirked and laid his hand on Renji's thigh. A devious smile played on his lips as he traced nonsense patterns over it. "Don't you know it, babe," Rukia responded. There was a shout of protest form the background as Grimmjow tried to reaffirm his dominance which Rukia quickly stifled. "And I don't think Ichigo will simply stop with flirting." Her voice held ominous promise.

Renji shivered at the patterns being traced into his thigh. "Not impressed. Knew Grimm was a bottomer the first time I saw ya two going out." A blush formed on Renji's face though after Rukia's next sentence and opened his eyes to stare up at Ichigo. "I'll get him to keep at that stage in public..." His free hand lifted and ran through the elder male's hair. "...behind closed doors...can't say."

Grimmjow grumbled something indistinct which was met with a loud bang and a thud. "Oh la la Renji! I will have some questions for you later. And I know that Strawberry can get past your defenses. There may be punishment but who's to say he won't like it, ne?" Rukia chuckled. Ichigo heard the last bit of the conversation and his eyes lit up. "Yeah, Renji. You can punish me how ever you please."

Renji had a slightly worried look and tilted his head slightly once the thud resounded in his ears. "Right, anyway...who's to say I won't answer them, dear Rukia?" he replied, raising a tattooed brow then frowned and looked at Ichigo. "'ey, 'ey...ya look a little too eager, Sunshine." he commented after covering the piece where his comment would've been sent to the raven haired woman.

"Why wouldn't I be? You are so alluring Renji my dear," Ichigo purred and leaned forward to place kisses on his exposed neck. "Good! I want to hear all the dirt when you come back to work." Rukia said and there was a muffled shout as she shook Grimmjow into consciousness. "Talk to you later!"

Renji parted his lips to respond but probably already knew Rukia hung up. Sighing he shut the pone had shivered to the kisses. "Right. And if I choice to change who I was with I doubt I would anyway." He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck to pull his face up and nipped at the other's lower lip.

"I certainly hope not," Ichigo muttered as he pressed his lips against Renji's and slipped his hand underneath the front of the red head's shirt. His thumbs brushed over the sensitive areas of his nipples, pausing to circle them. "When do you have to go back to work?" He asked through the kiss, remembering that he had school tomorrow.

Renji let a chuckle pass his lips and arched his back with those cherry-colored orbs falling shut . "About...I'd say three or so hours from now. I usually go early, buuut..." The tattooed form ran his left hand along Ichigo's side. "I'll make an exception today."

"I wouldn't want you missing work because of me…" Ichigo said, eyeing the obvious submission of his boyfriend with relish. "And I also would like to watch you squirm under Rukia's penetrating gaze and pointed questions." He chuckled and lightly scratched the hardening nubs with his fingernails.

Renji let his eyes open halfway and pouted. His eyes soon narrowed at the other sentence. "Sadist. I'm sure you would enjoy that a little too much." he accused, gasping out lightly and grabbing at Ichigo's hair before going after the other's neck to bite lightly on the flesh. "I'll be sure to get her to ask you some too."

"Oh I would gladly answer any questions she has. I do not have much modesty when it comes to that." Ichigo pointedly moved his mouth from Renji's face to pull up the other's shirt with his teeth. His tongue licked small patches of skin as the material inched upwards.

"I think it's times like these where I wonder why I fell for you in the first place," Renji muttered rolling his eyes. He shivered though as his shirt was being pushed up, reaching his hands out to go trace over Ichigo's chest, scratching lightly on the way over the man's shoulders and down his arms.

Having succeeded in pulling the shirt up to expose his pectorals, Ichigo grinned. "It's because of my dashing good looks and charming personality." His biceps flexed under Renji's nails when the skin was scratched there. Taking a nub in between his teeth, he nipped and licked around it as his thumb rolled over the other one.

Renji let out a soft sound and licked his lips. "You sound so sure of yourself, Ichi." he pointed out as his hands went to grab at Ichigo's shirt from the back, tugging it up. The redhead soon shivered and only lightly trailed his fingers along the skin provided, feather-light.

A slight shiver came over him as Renji began to take off his shirt. "Confidence is key, my dear," Ichigo said, voice low. "Do you want to punish me ahead of time seeing as I will thoroughly embarrass you when Rukia asks me questions?"

"I'll have to see how much embarrassment you'll cause to be able to come up with a good one, hon." the redhead replied, grinning in a carefree way with a soft laugh. He moved to bite along Ichigo's collar bone, hands resting on the other's back, digging them in occasionally as they descended downwards.

"And here I was thinking I'd get punished for being the naughty boy I am," Ichigo sighed, despairingly. "I guess I'll just have to wait." He pouted and removed a hand from it's work to wander down to Renji's pants, his fingers playing with the zipper and button. He voiced a low growl as nails bit into his back.

"Awe, don't be that way," Renji snickered, "I think you'll enjoy what I'll come up with." A dazed look entered his eyes at the thought then was abruptly brought back by the hand playing with his pants, bucking his hips up and sliding his hands over Ichigo's chest under the shirt that couldn't be removed at the moment. The coffeemaker ran his fingers along the muscles and traced the structure blindly.

A pleased hum came from his throat as Renji bucked under his hands. "You are eager as well," he purred, setting his mouth close to his lover's ear. The college student's tongue went out to trace the lobe as he popped the button open and unzipped his pants. Slender, ink stained digits drove into the confines of the jeans to rub him through the material. "I will await your decision with relish."

Nails dug into Ichigo's chest, eyes falling shut and sighing softly. "Perhaps," he replied, the redhead licked at Ichigo's cheek then shuddered violently, rolling his hips up into the other's hand. "I'm sure you will. I'll...I'll be sure not to let ya down."

"I don't think you could let me down," Ichigo said softly. Withdrawing his hand, he pushed down the annoying jeans and boxers to expose Renji to the air. "I have an idea if you don't mind. And it would give your as a break." That last comment was punctuated by a wry smile.

Renji's face got a grin to form then whined once Ichigo took his hand away yet gasped once the fabrics covering his lower region were pushed down. "I guess..." he replied, slipping his hands out of the shirt and to cup Ichigo's face, bringing it down to press a kiss to the other's lips.

Probing for entrance, Ichigo moved his lips on Renji's and he undid his own jeans and pulled down his boxers to release his straining erection. Sighing with relief, he pumped himself a few times as he kissed Renji. Taking a hold of the other man, he pulled him up and into his lap.

Pale lips parted for the art student and grabbed onto Ichigo's shirt, arching to press his chest against the other's. Renji blinked once he was moved but didn't really protest all that much anyway. His right arm moved to wrap around Ichigo's neck and tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

His breaths came out in pants as he ignored himself to go for Renji's pants. "We should go see Rukia soon she doesn't spaz out on us again." His smile stayed in place as he delved inside the red head's boxers to tease him. Ichigo couldn't wait to see Rukia pester Renji until his cheeks were overheated and he could chuckle nearby.

A pout graced Renji's lips and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's lips before moving to get off the other and fix himself up. "Fine...we'll go see the midget and get my clothes back while we're at it." His reddish-brown hues were half-lidded and looked at Ichigo with a grin. "But first...let's get that dress outta here before your roommate comes back."

Situating himself into a semi-reasonable appearance, the college student quickly remade his bed. "Yeah you do need your clothes back." At the mentioning of the dress, Ichigo paused to think. "Do you have to give it back because I'd like to laugh at Uryu in it." The image that arose in his mind caused him to crack a smile.

"I thought you said you didn't want it here because if his boyfriend saw it..." Renji let his voice trail off and ran his fingers through his hair. Seeing the smile though made him laugh. "All right, we can leave it in his room...but don't go blaming me if they don't shut up." A cat-like smile crossed his features as he went to retrieve the dress and dump it near the door to Uryu's room.

"I'd be leaving right after I saw him in it anyway so hearing them wouldn't be a problem after that." Nodding at his reasoning, Ichigo pulled on a hoodie. "But you did look rather fetching in it love…" He said, returning the feline grin with one of his own.

"So. Did. Not." Renji pointed out, turning to face Ichigo while crossing his arms. "Dresses are evil. I'm never making a deal with Rukia again." An exhausted sigh passed his lips as he moved over to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, looking up at him with a shy smile. "And lemme guess...you'd be crashing at my place when they start having...'fun'."

"If you say so…" Ichigo muttered, trying to hide his smile at Renji's denial. Rukia was a little con artist if he even saw one and would definitely get the red head into some trouble again, whether he liked it or not. "Of course I'd be crashing at your place," he said with a sad, pathetic look. "I don't think I could live through that torture."

With a sigh Renji gave a peck to Ichigo's cheek with a chuckle. "I don't think I'd mind having some company over at my place." He then glanced over his shoulder once he heard a meow and swore that Ki was looking at him with a knowing, feline, smirk. A blush formed on his face then and tightened his hold slightly on the older male. "Can we go now?" Of course he wasn't going to ask for a jacket...he had his own at the coffee shop, though walking around without a jacket three times might really get the red haired Abarai sick.

"Good kitty," Ichigo said and leaned down to rub it behind the ears. "I'm glad to know my company is kindly thought of and you are not leaving like that." Going over to his closet, he took out another hoodie and geld it out for Renji to take. "You will not get sick on my account."

The feline purred as Renji pulled the hoodie on, his eyes going to the side and shoving his hands into the pockets of the pants he was leant. "It's not like I'd not think about it..." he admitted with a mutter.

"Are you ready to go?" Ichigo smiled and held out his hand to the muttering red head. He was looking forward to this interrogation all to much if he was to be believed. Putting this on Renji may not earn him brownie points but he had other ways of getting those.

Renji leaned down to pick Ki up then stood and grabbed hold of Ichigo's hand. "Yeah." Oh, he was so not looking forward to a bouncy Rukia Kuchiki, no way, no how. Then a sudden thought passed his mind and it sounded ridiculous but he needed to know. "Hey, Ichi...is it possible to die from embarrassment?"

Heading for the door, he chuckled at the question. "If it is possible, I certainly haven't heard of it happening." Ichigo squeezed Renji's hand in reassurance. "Don't worry about it love. I'll be there by your side, okay?" He felt a little bad about wanting to see the red head flushed form head to toe but it was oh so adorable.

A grin spread across Renji's lips. Okay, maybe now he could deal with her persistent questions, just as long as Ichigo was there by his side. "All right," He leaned his head against Ichigo's shoulder, "I won't worry."

"Good," Ichigo grinned and opened the door and locked it behind him. "Now on to the coffee shop." Walking to the elevator they took in down, despite the rattling they were alive when they exited. Making their journey down the sidewalk, the streets were thankfully deserted.

The redhead followed Ichigo, Ki already making herself comfortable in Renji's arms, staring straight ahead with intense eyes. Cherry-colored pools however were on Ichigo's hand and threaded their fingers together. Renji looked around and quirked a brow as to how the place was nearly almost like a ghost town, not that it bothered him too much, but still.

"Wonder where everyone is…" Shrugging, he didn't really care about anyone but who was walking beside him at the moment. The rest of their walk was uneventful and they arrived to find the shop open with customers drinking and conversing.

Renji couldn't really answer and looked around the shop once they entered, backing up a bit to hide behind Ichigo as Ki wiggled out of his arms and plopped down onto the ground, hurrying off to go find something to do and meet the people in there, a little girl getting up and petting the cat who only purred at the attention.

Advancing further into the Starbucks, he waved to the blue haired man that was grinning and talking to Rukia. Seeing the little ball of fluff disappear and then reappear to be petted by a small girl, Ichigo was pretty sure Renji envied his cat at the moment. Once Rukia got her claws in him she wouldn't let go until she got all the details.

A frightened look passed Renji's lips and slowly made his way towards the bathroom, his eyes steady on Rukia before he made a freakin' run for it. The redhead almost crashed into a few tables and got yelled at...but seeing the urgency on his face they must've forgiven him. Ki on the other hand bounded over to Rukia and mewled, cocking her head in Renji's direction, a devilish cat-like smile on her lips.

Looking on with glee, he took a small sense of satisfaction in seeing Renji scared out of his wits. Ichigo moved to intercept his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. "The sooner you get this over with, the sooner we can leave," he said into the red head's ear. "I'm here for you remember?"

"B-b-bu-but..." Renji stammered squirming and trying to flee still, blushing violently. "Rukia asks too personal a question." He grabbed at Ichigo's hands and squeezed them, swallowing and slowly relaxed against his boyfriend.

"I know that all too well, love." Sensing the other's embarrassment and fear, he turned his hands over and laced his fingers with the tattooed man's. "You cant' die of embarrassment so please suffer through it." Placing a kiss on Renji's cheek, Ichigo felt his relaxing into his embrace. "For me?"

A look of defeat passed Renji's features as he looked over at Ichigo. "Fine...I'll do it." he muttered, looking to the side with half-lidded eyes and leaned back a bit more on the older man.

"It'd be this or another dress my dear." Ichigo stated and nuzzled the red head's neck, smiling and placing soft kisses and nibbles there. Rukia advanced on the couple with a gleam in her eyes. "So…Renji. How was the sex? I can't believe my little Ren-Ren has grown up, " she sniffled. The raven stated this in a lowered voice so only the three of them could hear.

"No dresses," Renji hissed venomously. He made a keening noise once Ichigo began to play with his neck and tipped his head back into it, whimpering out Ichigo's name. Hearing Rukia though he blushed deeply and dropped his head. "R-Rukia!" he stammered, "I-It - we - I mean..." He waved his hands as if moving them would tell a story. His face went beet-red and passed out against Ichigo. Emotional...overload...they're so terrible.

Rukia smirked and began laughing, closer to snorting, while Grimmjow watched with alarmed eyes as he snuck to the kitchen in case his girlfriend went psycho. Meanwhile, Ichigo cradled the limp man in his arms and left the Starbucks, following Ki as the feline lead him to Renji's house. Smiling, the artist major pressed a kiss to Renji's forehead. "I'll take care of you, love."


End file.
